Horton Hears A Who: Please, Remember Us
by mynameisweird
Summary: Sequel to Please, Remember Me. Two Years later, Ned lives comfortably with his new family in the jungle of Nool. But when a strange sickness causes him to go back to Whoville, how will everyone react, especially when he can't remember his own family?
1. 2 Years Later

Here it is! The sequel to Horton Hears A Who: Please, Remember Me. I'm deciding to write this and First Love both! I'm sorry, it's how I am so I hope you guys don't get irritated if I upload one and not the other. Sorry! Anyway, here is the prologue. Or Chapter 1. I don't know, you decide. I only really believe Epilogues, but I'm not sure of Prologues! Oh well! LOL!

** Two Years Later **

Footsteps were heard running through the chapel of green. The sky was a baby blue with only a few clouds covering its beauty. The green plants had the fresh smell of rebirth and the exotic flowers flowed in the air like perfume. The footsteps ran faster, the sound of leaves echoing through the jungle. A laughter rang out. It wasn't a boisterous laughter, it didn't ring out. But it was soft, calm, relaxed. No worries in it, immature yet so full of innocence. Another laughter rang out. This one sounded like a melody. The flowing laughter was intoxicating.

"Case, slow down! Horton won't be expecting us for another 20 minutes," said a male voice around the age of 39 or 40. There was laughter in his voice as he tried to catch up to his companion. His brown hair, shaggy and the style of a certain boy many of us know, flew in the wind and his blue eyes lit up with delight. He wore a dark blue hoodie, a replacement for his blue vest and white tie. He jumped over the fallen branches and logs covered with green moss.

" I know! I just like racing ya!" His companion who was also his best friend was a girl around the age of 25. She laughed and stuck her tongue out at him. She gave a small squeal when she saw him run faster. She had a black skirt on with black leggings. She had a gray t-shirt and a white cap decorated her head. Wavy brown hair with black highlights flew behind her. On her arms were sport bands and elbow paddings. Her bare feet continued to run.

"HORTON," the man shouted. There was a sound of a loud trumpet blew in the air.

"Case! Slow down! You know you won!" The girl gave a smirk, waiting for her friend to catch up. He finally did, gasping for breath, his hands on his knees. He felt close to vomiting. He looked up at Casey who had a triumphant grin on her face. He glared at her, jealousy evident on his face. His face then softened with a grin. He couldn't be mad at her, that was the least thing he like about her. Casey smiled down at him, ruffling his hair.

"Good try, Ned. You're getting faster! Man! I had to use more of me to outrun you!" Ned laughed giving her a hug. Casey sighed. She loved his hugs. She had never had a best friend aside Horton and he was the greatest of them all. Suddenly the ground began to shake and a goofy laugh caught the ears of the couple.

"Ned! Casey! Ned! Casey!"

"We are here, Horton," they shouted in unison. The elephant saw them and rush toward them. He had the widest smile on his face. It was one of those things that made him the most-liked animal in the jungle of Nool. He was the friendliest elephant and both Casey and Ned were lucky to have him as their friend. They felt lucky to have all the creatures in the jungle as their friend.

"Hey guys! You're here early."

"Blame, Case! She wanted a race!" Ned gave a mocked glare at the brown-haired human next to him. Casey only stuck her tongue out at him. Horton rolled his eyes. They were adults, yes, but they acted like children at times. They acted more weird than Katie and God know everyone thinks **she's** weird.

"Well, it's okay. Ned! The kids are waiting for you! They're asking if you got a new song." Ned grinned. He loved being teacher along with Horton to Katie, Tommy, Rudy, and all the other kids. He was their music teacher, surprisingly. Once a week, he surprised them with a new song he would always write. He didn't know where he got the talent but just to see those kids smile, he didn't care.

"Yeah. I do. I found it in my old vest. Weird. Impatient are they, huh."

"They love your songs. Come on, Rudy and Katie are already there with Kangaroo and Morton." Ned and Casey nodded, jumping on Horton's back. The elephant ran high speed, his two friends laughing. Unnoticed to everyone, as Ned's hair went flying back. One can see a deep red scar on his for head. A scar that would break a promise he had made, a promise he didn't remember, and a promise he would encounter again.


	2. So Where Is Your Family?

Chapter 2: So Where Is Your Family?

Ned, Horton, and Casey finally arrived to the waterhole. Rudy and Katie were talking with one another. When they saw Ned, their eyes lit up. They loved their teacher and saw him as a parental figure and a best friend. Yes. Ned was everyone's best friend. Everyone's friend, father, brother, family. Ned smiled down at two of his favorite students. For some reason, he felt like he could relate with them more than the others. Rudy was a strange one with the rules of school because for half his life so far, he was pouch-schooled. He was shy and never told anyone how he really felt. Katie was a weird one, the weirdest one in the jungle. Deep down, she had wisdom and she would only show it to her favorite teacher Ned. Ned understood her and smile with understanding as she talked.

"Hey, guys," smiled Ned as he hopped off Horton's back.

"Uncle Ned!" Rudy and Katie rushed to him, hugging the Who tightly. Ned laughed, returning the hug. Uncle Ned was their name to him. They had a Dad, except Rudy, so they would call him Uncle. But truth be told, some uncles act like father figures. That's what Rudy thought. He never felt so happy than to be with Uncle Ned and at times he wished he was his dad. He didn't know much of his father, only that he ran off. His mom and Ned were good friends, but that was all. Still, he was allowed to see Ned as a father. Katie snuggled deep in the embrace. Uncle Ned was the coolest guy ever! He tried so hard to understand them and he did, each and every one of his students. His songs were full of meaning and understanding, something that the kids liked and parents approved.

"Uncle Ned! You gots a song for us," Katie asked excitedly. Ned chuckled as he got out of the embrace and nodded.

"A good one too. You guys ready for school?" Rudy and Katie nodded. Kangaroo and Morton chuckled at the excitement of the children. They were amazed of their eagerness...even for school!

"Ned, how are you today," Kangaroo asked kindly. She had definitely changed since the Horton and Speck incident. She was at first suspicious about Ned, but found compassion for him and accepted him as part of the jungle family. She was also happy that her son found a male role model who he looked up too. The only thing that worried Kangaroo of Ned was the scar on his forehead. She had a strange feeling that it prevented him from something but she could not put her finger to it.

"I'm fine, Kanga. Casey here beat me in a race." Ned playfully punched Casey who only laughed. Kangaroo smiled. Those two were so close. Hip to hip. They were almost like children at times. Playing and laughing with each other.

"Okay, we'll wait til the rest of the kids get here. We can't start without them." Ned ran his fingers through his hair as he sat down next to Rudy and Katie. Suddenly he felt something run up his back, under his hoodie. Ned yelped, grabbing the attention of all the adults and kids. Ned quickly stood up. There, perched on his shoulder, was a small mouse. It was Maddie, Morton's littlest sister.

"Maddie! What are you doing," Ned laughed, taking the tiny girl in his hands, petting her. Maddie giggled.

"Can you tell us a story while we wait, Uncle Ned?" Ned smiled at her. She was one of the cutest kids in the jungle and it was hard to say no to her. Ned put her down as the three kids gathered in a circle. Ned started to tell them a story of a small boy who had no where to live and decided to go live with a mother bear and his brother cubs. He lived a happy life but when he reached the age of 14, he felt something was missing. One day, his parents were walking in the forest and recognized their son. They were happy. The boy told the mother bear she was always be his mother in his heart. The mother bear smiled and let him go live with his family. The children sighed, loving the story. Maddie though, was a little confused.

"Why did he go back? Didn't he love his momma bear?"

"Yes, but he belonged with his real parents and his parents have been looking for him a long time."

"So it was because they were his family?" Ned nodded at the small mouse. Maddie then went up on his shoulder looking at Ned with sad eyes.

"But...where is your family, Uncle Ned?" Ned looked at her surprised. He then gave her a smile.

"You're my family, Maddie. You all are."

"No. I mean, your own family. You don't look like me or Morton or any of us. You don't even look like Casey. So where is your family?" Ned's eyes drooped as she talked. He never gave it much thought. The adults were staring at him sadly. Maddie had asked a question that was sure to trouble Ned. He was different, but they never treated him different, just like they never treated Casey different. But the thing was Casey...she knew things Ned didn't know. Casey stared at Horton nervously who nodded back at her.

"Maddie, Ned is just like everyone else. He's part of our family even if he...does...look...different." His words faded as he saw the hurt look on Ned's face. His brown bangs covered his eyes as his body started to tremble. He finally looked up, giving everyone a forced smile.

"Everyone, I kinda don't feel good right now. Horton, sorry buddy. Can I--"

"You don't have to ask, Ned. Of course you can. I hope you feel better." Ned smiled and patted his friend on the trunk. He slowly got up and walked away, his shoulders slouched. The creatures stared at him sadly. Casey the saddest one of all. She bowed her head. She then felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Kangaroo who gave her a small nod.

"He needs you right now."

"I don't know what I can do, what I should say. I think it's best if Horton talks to him." Horton only shook his head, his face becoming serious. So different than the happy-go-lucky elephant he always was. He looked at Casey with his blue eyes.

"I know too much, Casey. I can't tell Ned about his son or his daughters or his wife. I can't tell him of the past. He wouldn't believe me, either. He won't believe me that he told me he was leaving Whoville and coming here."

"Horton what did he say that day," Casey asked, suddenly curious. Horton sighed, closing his eyes.

"He told me that him being at Whoville was causing suffer to his family and he thought it best to leave. I asked him where he was to go. He asked if I could stay in the jungle of Nool, hoping it would give him a fresh start. I agreed, talked with all the creatures here, and decided to make him part of the family. Casey, you found Ned, if I remember right, right?" Casey nodded her head.

"I found him while traveling down the cliff under the bridge. I was trying to find something Katie dropped and I found him. He was unconscious and had a large gash on his forehead. I carried him back up and healed the wound. When he woke up, I asked who he was. He told me his name and nothing else. I asked if he had a last name. He shook his head, saying he doesn't remember. I then asked him if he remembers how he got here, what happened. He shook his head. He doesn't remember anything, not where he came from or who he was. The Mayor of Whoville. He had a machine with him. I guess that's how he got here. He didn't remember that either, but I still have it. If one day...he will remember" Everyone nodded. Horton opened his eyes and sighed. Ned didn't remember JoJo, Sally, or his 96 daughters. He didn't remember Bert from accounting or the man in the bathtub or was it shower? Still, they were in the past. Ned never questioned how different he was. He saw them as his family and, through his point of view, his only family.

"Casey, I really think you should talk to him. You are closer to him than any of us. Can you talk to him? Please?" Casey sighed and looked up at Horton who had pleading eyes. She had a doubtful look, but agreed. She got up from the ground and started to walk Ned's direction. Everyone sighed again.

"You think, his family may be wondering where he is," Morton asked nervously.

"It's been two years since he came here. Probably," said Horton, nodding his head.

"Well, we shouldn't worry. _We_ are his family now. His family didn't care of him, they don't love him. **Nobody** cares about Ned in Whoville anymore," Kangaroo snapped.

"Still, I have a strange feeling that someone is missing him. His family might be missing him," Horton answered.

"We will allow him to make his own decision, if he ever gets his memory back, " Morton sighed rubbing his forhead. Everyone nodded. The kids looked at each other with sad faces. If their uncle did remember, did it mean he would go back to Whoville or not? His family didn't love him, they loved him. It would be such an easy choice, yet they didn't have a son or 96 daughters or a spouse. Hopefully, Ned wouldn't remember. But little did they know, rememberance wouldn't be the reason for his return to the town that caused him so much pain. The town that held the key to his past.

/

Ned sat next to a small pond looking as the small fish swam around his legs. He sighed, holding his head in his hand. Maddie was innocent, but that question, she wouldn't know how much it affected him. He knew he was different. He didn't look like the rest of his family members. The only thing he remembered was Casey finding him. His head hurt and every other memory was fuzzy. He lived in the jungle, that was all he remembered. The last two years was in his memory. The last 36? What happened? Was there something he didn't know? Ned dipped his hands in the cool water, splashing it on his face. He sighed as he felt it refresh his face. He wet his hair, shaking it to get the access water off.

"Ned?" Ned looked behind him to see Casey with a worried look. God, he hated that look.

"Case..."

"Ned are you okay," she asked, going over and sitting by him.

"Case, don't worry. I'm fine. I am. I promise. I mean, why wouldn't I be--" He stopped when he felt Casey rest her head on his shoulder and her hand clasp with his. He sighed, holding her hand tightly and resting his head on top of hers.

"Ned, you can tell me what's wrong." Ned knew he could. He told her everything. He couldn't keep a secret from her, no matter how hard he tried. They were best friends after all. But, he could see him not talkin, him lying was making her sad. Ned wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her shoulder.

"I'm fine, Casey. It's just, Maddie made sense. I don't look like anyone and it makes me wonder where did I come from. I don't remember and nobody else know where I'm from."

_'Almost nobody.'_ Casey's mind went back to Horton. He was the only one who knew and he didn't plan on telling Ned anytime soon. How would it feel for Ned if Horton told him about his family that had no love for him? Casey could see Ned's hurt look and it almost made her cry. She didn't want to see that. Ned was happy, and that was all she wanted for him.

"Ned, look at me. I'm different too. I'm human and our family are well...fuzzy," she couldn't help but laugh at what she said. Ned joined her.

"Ned, family is not based on how alike you look but the love. We love you so much and we want you to be happy." Ned slowly nodded, a small grin spreading on his face.

"I **am** happy. I couldn't ask for a better family. I love you all, especially you, Case. You've been my best friend ever since I met you. I guess I overreacted. Still, I have a strange feeling I ran away from my real home, if I had one."

"What do you mean?"

"You know the song I wanted to show the kids? I found it in my vest, as I told Horton. It was written two years ago and I think it was the anniversary when I came here unless I lived here all my life." Ned took out the messy piece of paper from his pocket looking at it. Casey looked down at it. She knew Ned ran away, but she couldn't tell him. It was his and Horton's business and she didn't want to get involved.

"Anyway, it's got to be nothing." Ned crinkled the paper and put it back in his hoodie. He smiled at Casey, giving her a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I'll be right there, okay? I just need to wash my face." Casey smiled at him and nodded. She got up and walked back toward the waterhole. Ned's eyes never left her retreating figure until he couldn't see her. He quickly took out the piece of paper, reading the words. Had he run away? And if he did, what was the reason? It was obvious when he wrote it, he didn't feel loved or wanted. Ned only shook his head. He was being ridiculous. Even if he did run away, his new family was so much better. He wouldn't run away from them. Still, he couldn't help but sing the song soflty, his sapphire eyes looking up at Mt. Nool.

_I need a break from it all  
Some space from it all for a minute  
I'm trying to make sense of it all  
This place is so unforgiving  
Wanting and waiting  
And somehow it's another winter  
Big plans and big dreams  
They're running out_

_'Cause I'm running away,  
running away  
I gotta do it, make my escape from this world I've been living in  
Nothing's holding me down  
I'm leaving this town  
I gotta do it, deep down I know  
That as long as I stay true,  
It doesn't matter where I'm running to_

_Standing alone in a crowd  
Can't find my way out but I'm trying  
Everything's within my reach  
But everything seems like it's nothing  
When you're looking for something  
That's better than what is around you  
All these illusions they're running out_

_'Cause I'm running away,  
running away  
I gotta do it, make my escape from this world I've been living in  
Nothing's holding me down  
I'm leaving this town  
I gotta do it, deep down I know  
That as long as I stay true,  
It doesn't matter where I'm running to_

_And all I wanted was someone  
Who could see that I ain't just like anybody  
All I needed was someone who could  
Tell me it's all right_

_I've waited all this time to be apart of something  
I want it so bad and there's no reason to be  
Looking back 'Cause now I know I finally feel alive_

_'Cause I'm running away,  
running away  
I gotta do it, make my escape from this world I've been living in  
Nothing's holding me down  
I'm leaving this town  
I gotta do it, deep down I know  
That as long as I stay true,  
It doesn't matter where I'm running to_

Hope you liked it! Next chapter will be of Whoville and life after the disappearance of Ned. I know this song **probably** goes with JoJo but I thought it would be perfect for Ned since he left and everything. Anyway, there will be jealousy of JoJo in this story. Who's he jealous of? Rudy because in the next chapter, Ned will do something that will affect JoJo later on throughout the chapters. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I LOVE YOU NED!! _  
_


	3. Waiting, Shouting, and Asking

Chapter 3: Waiting, Asking, and Wishing

In a medium-sized room, a pale hand reached for a red maker. A young boy looked at the tip with his big brown eyes as he guided his hand to a small calender. He drew one giant **X** on today's date. He looked up at the calenders that decorated his room. 730. 730 days since he left. Two years. Two years without his father, two years not having that goofy man in the home, two years of not having the perfect mayor. 16 year old JoJo sighed as he put the marker away, laying on his bed. He rubbed his forehead, trying to prevent the tears from falling out. Today was the anniversary of his leaving. The anniversary of the day JoJo, then 14, sat on the ground clutching the his father's goodbye letter, sobbing loudly. The memory haunted him. It gave him nightmares. Now, the memory was in a frame. JoJo had bought a frame, putting the letter in it, hanging it on the wall near his bed. Everynight, he would read it, reminding himself at what he lost, what a horrible son he had been, so horrible that it caused his dad to leave his family. His mother never moved on. She tried, but no one was like Ned. JoJo would here her sob at night. He would turn up his iPod, drowning out the sounds. Life was hard at home. He was now the father figure to his little sisters, helping them with their homework and at times playing with them. Still, the girls weren't happy. They missed their father, especially Miley. JoJo wondered if his father ever wondered about them. Ever wondered about him. He was 16 and he knew it was a big year, his father telling him over and over throughout the years. Now, he experienced the golden age of 16 alone. He had a party, but it wasn't the same without his father. His wish was the same one for his 15th birthday, for dad to return.

"JoJo?" He heard a soft knock on his door as it opened slightly. He saw Miley, now 14. Her eyes were red and puffy. She remembered what day it was today. JoJo sighed, not taking his eyes off the letter.

"Yeah, Miley?" He was in no mood to talk and the way he answered her was in cold civility.

"It's almost time for school. Mom's getting the girls ready." JoJo only nodded. When nothing else was said from her brother, Miley left, closing the door softly. JoJo slowly got up as he read the last line of the letter.

_Please, remember me._

He did. Every day he did and every year, he waited for his dad to return. So they could all be a family again, so his mother wouldn't cry, so everything could go back to normal. JoJo put on his black raincoat. It had been raining for three days straight. Usually Whoville was sunny, yet it had a sad gloom to it. The sun shined, but it looked like it was forced to shine. JoJo headed out of his room to the dining room where he saw his sisters talking and eating. JoJo went to his seat, picking at his green eggs and ham. He saw his mother washing the dishes. His mother had certainly changed. Her hair was now down, falling in waves and the life in her big brown eyes was gone. She was dull colors at times, but usually she wore a white dress. His mother turned to her son, giving him a small smile.

"Eat up, JoJo. You're going to be late." JoJo only nodded, with a small smile of his own. He silently ate his breakfast, putting the dish in the sink. He went back to his chair, waiting silently for his sisters to finish. He stared at his mother who ate slowly looking at her plate the whole time. Hearbreak was in her eyes and she was close to crying. Next to her was another chair, an empty one, full of dust. A chair where a man used to talk cheerfully. JoJo imagined his father sitting down in that dusty chair smiling at his daughters as he sipped his coffee. He would give JoJo a soft smile and head off to work, kissing Sally good-bye, ruffling JoJo's black hair, and waving at his daughters, giving Heady a kiss on her head. JoJo smiled softly at the thought. But then, the image of his father laughing and waving good-bye disappeared leaving nothing but an empty chair. Finally, the girls finished.

"Okay, girls, time for school." Sally's 96 daughters nodded as they headed out the door. JoJo grabbed his backpack and headed outside. He didn't take the bus with his sisters, he only walked. 16 was the age his dad would teach him how to drive, but since he wasn't here, who else? Whoville was more quiet than it had ever been. No one seemed to talk to anyone. JoJo glared at the tall City council building. Since his dad left, someone had to take over and since JoJo had not reached the age, Ferdinand, the head councilman, took the job. Everything from then on was miserable and quiet boring. The laws he made were ridiculous and he did not care for anyone except himself and Sally. He helped her by giving her money to provide for her even if she did work. JoJo suspected he was trying to win her affections. JoJo would only glare at him. No one could replace his father or take his place. No one said hello as they passed by. If his father could see Whoville now. Would he be affected by it? JoJo silently entered his high school building.

"Hey, JoJo," said his friend Cody calling to him. Along with Cody was Drew, JoJo's other friend.

"What's up," Drew asked as JoJo walked up to them.

"Nothing much," JoJo murmered as he opened his locker.

"Dude, I'm sorry for today. Must really suck, huh." Cody glared at Drew. Drew meant well, but at times he made things worse than what they really were.

"Shut up, dork," snapped Cody, jabbing Drew in the ribs. JoJo rolled his eyes, sighing.

"It's okay, Cody."

"Hey, JoJo. He could return, ya know. I mean sure he left when everyone hated him, didn't leave any connections, don't know--"

"SHUT UP, IDIOT!" Cody jabbed him again in the ribs. JoJo shook his head. He knew Drew was trying to give him hope of his father's return, but he didn't know the letter. The letter that made it clear that he was never to return. JoJo silently put his things in his backpack. He looked at the only picture that was taped to the inside of the locker door. It was of him, when was around 8, on his father's shoulders smiling down at him as his father gave him a grin. JoJo touched the picture gently, taking it off the steel door and putting it in his binder.

_'Would you be proud of me? What would you think of me now?'_ He slowly closed the door.

"Come on, we'll be late for Whostory," he said softly walking toward Mr. Whokler's class. They entered the classroom, taking their seats. Unfortunately, JoJo's seat was next to Frederick, the new Mayor's son and JoJo's worst enemy. He was so much like his father, calling JoJo a boob and idiot.

"Alright, class! Time to begin! Last night homework was to ask your fathers about Whoville during their times--"

"Mr. Whokler, JoJo doesn't have a father so is it possible that he had failed in the assignment," smiled Frederick. JoJo glared at him, his hands turning into fists. Mr. Whokler saw JoJo's upset face.

"Well, I am sure JoJo asked another person in his life. JoJo, did you?" JoJo only nodded, still glaring at Frederick.

"I asked my mom."

"Too bad you don't have a father, JoJo. It is a shame you couldn't ask him about the past Whoville," taunted Frederick, trying to get a rise out of the teen.

"I have a dad, Frederick! And he is 10 times better than your dad will ever be," JoJo snarled, ready to launch. Frederick only laughed, his eyes glaring evilly.

"Oh really? Then where is he? Where is your dad? If he was really as great as you say he is, why isn't he here?" JoJo was only silent. Frederick gave a triumphant smirk. He then saw a tiny corner of a picture in JoJo's binder. He grinned evilly, snatching it.

"NO!" JoJo tried to get to it, but the picture was now in the hands of his green enemy.

"What is this? A picture of your daddy? You really are a Daddy's boy, aren't you JoJo." The class burst out laughing. JoJo felt Drew grab his arm. Drew was biting his lip nervously. He had a bad feeling someone was going to get hurt, Frederick physically but JoJo emotionally.

"Give it back!"

"Frederick, give JoJo his picture back," said Mr. Whokler sternly, but a tinge of nervousness in his voice.

"Face it, JoJo. Your dear ol' dad isn't coming back. I suggest you cut, " Frederick was holding the defenseless picture in his hands...in a ripping position.

"Don't...you...dare," JoJo hissed, his eyes turning dark. Inside, he was dreadfully worried.

"Him out of your life!" Frederick tore the picture in four pieces, throwing them on the ground, and spitting at them. Everyone gasped, some snickering, and others whispering. JoJo stared shocked at the ground. He felt his eyes begin to burn and the heat in his body rush to his face. He slowly looked up at JoJo, his glare having a murderous undertone.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" JoJo flung himself on Frederick, knocking the bully out of his chair, punching him.

"JoJo," shouted Cody and Drew. JoJo could barely hear them as he continued to punch Frederick. Frederick tried hitting him, but JoJo blocked. Blood was running down the green Who's nose. Tears were running down JoJo's cheeks. He shut his eyes and he continued to hit him.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Suddenly, he felt two arms grab him. He struggled out of the grasp, trying to get to Frederick.

"JoJo, stop it this instant." Mr. Whokler tighten his hold. JoJo's struggle slowly decreased. When he felt it was safe, Mr. Whokler put him down. JoJo quickly grab the pieces of the picture, grabbing his binder.

"JoJo," Drew started.

"LEAVE ME ALONE," he yelled walking out of the room, slamming the door. He ran out the front doors of Whoville High School, sitting on the steps. He quickly took out clear tape, his hand trembling violently. He sniffed back a few tears as he tried to tabe the picture back. There. It wasn't perfect as before, but it would have to do. JoJo felt a sob break through him. Frederick's words repeated in his mind.

_"Oh really? Then where is he? Where is your dad? If he was really as great as you say he is, why isn't he here?"_

"Because of me. Because of me," he repeated to himself, holding the picture in his hand. He looked up at the sky, the soft rain falling on him. He remembered how his father would always love the rain, it meant that everything was washing away. Every problem, every sadness, making room for brighter things to come. For Ned's only son, it was sadness. Whoville was crying, crying for his father's return.

"Dad...Dad," he whispered. He continued to stare at the sky. Somewhere, out there, beyond where JoJo knew, was his father. His dad was out there.

"Dad! I am here! I am here," he shouted to sky loudly as the thunder clapped. Though he knew it was pointless, he continued to shout, hoping his father would hear him. Would hear him just like...the elephant. Horton. The memory started to come back. Horton, the speck, yopp, _"well done, son,", "Dad! You're one of the greats!"_ Everything. His dad was right. How could he forget the day when they almost died? How could he ignore it like it was a tall tale? His eyes widened with realization. Horton. Dad. Speck. Yopp.

"Dad...I AM HERE!"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The day was enjoyable once again. There was no more mention of his "family" by Maddie or anyone else. Ned smiled as he sang his song to the kids who were jumping up and down singing. The strumming of the guitar was exciting and so uplifting as Ned's magic fingers played it very well. Katie was floating in the air bobbing her head to the music. Ned laughed watching the kids. The parents smiled, happy to see their children lite up at the song. Finally Ned finished.

"It doesn't matter where I'm running too." Everyone clapped and cheer.

"Another one, Uncle Ned," the kids grinned, jumping up and down with eagerness. Ned smiled.

"Sorry kids. Enough today. I promise to have one next week, capiche?" The kids groaned but smiled and nodded. They ran to their parents. The parents thanked Ned for another enjoyable day for their kids, along with Horton. Ned smiled as they left. Horton yawned along with Casey. Ned noticed. (A/N: Whoville time and Jungle of Nool time are different. Whoville is right now in the morning, and in the Jungle of Nool it's almost dark.)

"Horton, Case, why don't you go home? I'll be at the tree house in awhile, okay Case?" Casey with droopy eyes nodded. She jumped on Horton's back as they walked deeper in the woods. Ned packed his guitar up, stretching his arms and cracking his neck. All his thoughts from earlier had disappeared and he put on a happy face for his students. Every problem washed away when they smiled.

"Uncle Ned?" Ned turned around to see Rudy with a worried look.

"Hey, little man. What's up?" Ned smiled, going up to the small kangaroo, petting his head. Rudy smiled softly at Ned. Ned sat down next to him.

"You need to talk, Rudy?" Rudy only nodded. Ned could only wonder why his small friend was so nervous. Rudy was nervous all the time, but not like this. Rudy then took a deep breath.

"Uncle Ned, can I call you something?" Ned was confused at the statement. What would Rudy want to call him. He called him, just like every other kid, Uncle Ned.

"What do you want to call me, Rudy?" Rudy's lip started to tremble. He didn't know why he was so nervous. Maybe because Ned could refuse to be called this.

"Can I...can I..."

"Can I?"

"Can I call you...Dad?" Ned's eyes widened at what the purple kangaroo said. Dad? That was...unique. He had never heard himself being called that and Rudy wanting to call him that, it felt strange. He never really pictured himself as a Dad. An uncle, but never a father.

"Rudy.."

"Please. I don't have a dad and you're the closest thing to a dad to me!" Rudy's eyes were pleading. Ned's heart couldn't help but break. Every child except him had a father, a father they looked up too. He would usually see Rudy stare at them sadly, as the small children played with their father. He had a mother, but sometimes that wasn't enough. Ned smiled down at him. He couldn't help but admit that he thought of Rudy as his son. The boy understood him and he loved him. Rudy was the first one, aside Casey and Horton, to see Ned as a good person. He was the one that would call Ned the greatest person in the jungle. They were alike. Both feeling like outsiders at times and feeling like freaks. Ned gently petted his head.

"Sure, Rudy. You can call me Dad." Rudy's eyes lit up. He tackled Ned in a hug. Ned chuckled hugging his "son" back. Rudy was the happiest kid right there. He had a father. A father. Sure his mother and "father" were only friends, but he had a family, a family he always wanted. Rudy nuzzled his face in Ned's shoulder.

"Thank you...Dad." Ned sighed. A dad. He was a dad. Someone was calling him a word he never thought he would hear. It wasn't uncle, it was dad.

"This is amazing. I never had a son and Rudy, I couldn't ask for a better one," Ned grinned. Rudy smiled proudly up at him, giving him another tight embrace. A perfect new father/new son moment.

OUCH! That's **REALLY** gonna hurt JoJo! Now you know why JoJo's gonna get jealous! Let the rivalry begin! I hope you love it! I love you! but not as much as Ned Just kidding!


	4. Casey's Memory

Chapter 4: Casey's Memory

It was already four hours and Ned hadn't come home yet. Then again, he was always late so it shouldn't really surprise the brown-haired human. Casey sat in her bed in the treehouse, re-reading her diary. She had kept it ever since she came to the jungle and had always found solace in it. It was the only thing that survived the horrible crash. She was on her way to Australia. Her parents had thought of her to be too troublesome and wanted her to stay with her grandparents. The airplane crashed and no survivors were found. She escaped with minor injuries surprisingly and Horton took her under his care. She then volunteered to be a kids' English teacher. It was something she wanted to be. Rescue planes and helicopters came to the site of the crash, trying to look for survivors. She didn't go. She didn't want to. She had her family right there and she could only hope her family would understand her decision. Then 3 years later, Ned came into her life. She smiled at the memory. It was almost like she was expecting him, to have someone be her best friend. Someone who, although wasn't human, was close to **being** human. She remembered how he asked for her last name when she first met him. Her last name was O'Connell. Ned smiled and said that it was his last name too. She was confused at first on why he claimed that her last name was his. But with most of his memory wiped out, she couldn't refuse him. He had a much harder time. It was then she taught him how to survive the jungle, how to hunt, fish, and make a home. Their home. His funny hair style grew out and made him look younger than he really was. She had made him a hoodie to replace his torn blue vest by using threads created by the silk worms. Soon, the smiles returned to his face and all was forgotten, all the wondering and the confusion was forgotten. Since he didn't remember anything, he felt as if she was his friend since the beginning. It was a bit awkward at first, but she got used to the idea of this weird creature to be her friend. Her best friend. Casey heard the wooden door open.

"Hey," said Ned giving her a small smile.

"Hey, where were you? I thought you would come right away." Casey put her diary under the bed of leaves.

"Sorry. I just had a small talk with Rudy." Ned opened another wooden door to a storage room, putting his guitar gently in the corner. He pulled off his hoodie, placing it under his "bed." He then put on his black t-shirt, his nightshirt.

"What did you talk about?" Ned only shrugged. He smirked when he saw Casey's curious face. He loved teasing her.

"Come on, Ned! Tell me!" Ned laughed at her impatience. It was what made her adorable at times.

"Okay, fine. I told him that he could call me...dad." Casey's eyes widened. She knew Rudy thought of Ned as his Dad, but she wasn't sure of Ned. He never showed interest in being a father, but more of an uncle. She looked at Ned who had a happy grin on his face. A grin she saw everyday, but for some reason, this was outshined them all. It was a grin that made her glad he didn't know of his past at times. From what Horton told her, Ned almost committed suicide because of the pain the town caused him. Casey glared at the ground. But it was the past. Ned was here and here he would stay.

"Case, are you okay?" Ned looked down at her worriedly. Casey smiled, shaking her head.

"I'm okay, Ned. Just having a flashback."

"Care to share," the Who laughed sitting next to the girl, wrapping an arm around her.

"It was when I first met you." Casey smiled softly looking up at him.

"Really? You never really talked about it." Casey nodded. She didn't feel comfortable at times talking of when she found Ned, but when she looked at it now, it was a treasuring memory.

"How did you meet me?" She was afraid he was going to ask that. He didn't have a GREAT memory of when they met. It was still a little fuzzy in his mind.

"Ned..." He saw her uncomfort. He didn't like that, but then again, he didn't like being kept wondering. She had always trusted him in all her secrets and this one shouldn't be different.

"Can you tell me? Come on!" Ned' eyes were almost pleading and he gave her a puppy dog look. Not the look. She hated that look. He's still doing it!

"Okay, okay. Does my little Neddy want a story?" Casey smirked as Ned gave her a little glare. She then sighed, resting her head on his chest. Her mind flashing back to that fateful day when the lives of every creature and one human in the jungle of Nool changed. When they finally became a family.

"Okay...it all started..."

_Flashback_

_"Katie, why do you always have to kick it so hard," shouted Tommy looking down from the cliff. _

_"Tommy, get away before YOU fall in too," warned Casey pulling the small child away. Katie had a sad face, ashamed at what she had done and embarressed with all the glares that bore into her. Casey smiled down at the young Nool creature, giving her a small compassionate pet._

_"Don't worry, kids. I'll go get it. Go play with Horton. He told me he found a new bug." That sparked the interest of the many children as they ran off to find their Uncle Horton. The only ones who stayed were Rudy who was too nervous to follow them and Katie who was still embarressed._

_"Don't you two--"_

_"We'll wait here," murmered Rudy looking down at the ground along with Katie. Casey sighed._

_"Okay, but don't go near the cliff. I don't want you guys falling in, okay?" Rudy and Katie nodded. Casey slowly started to climb down. It wasn't as scary as she thought it was. It was just a little challenging. She held on tightly as she got lower and lower. The temperature began to drop and her hands started to tremble. She forced herself to stop as she continued down. She hated this, but without the ball, the kids would not only cause Katie more embarressment, they would never leave Horton and her in peace. They were looking after 24 little kids and if she didn't get the ball soon, it would turn into 24 angry monsters. Finally she reached the ground. The sound of thunder roared above her._

_"Please no," she murmered. A drop landed on her skin. This was so not a good time for rain. She had hoped Rudy and Katie found shelter. She quickly put on her cap as she went to search for the yellow ball. The rain was really pouring now, flicking her skin with each drop. She wrapped her arms around her body, trying to keep warm. She continued to walk until a small yellow object caught her eye. _

_"There it is." She smiled triumphantly as she ran toward the ball. Right when she was about to approach it. She felt her foot hit something. She fell onto the cold wet rock beneath her._

_"Ow! Hey! What-" She looked behind her. She saw a foot. The foot wasn't like hers or the kid's or the parents' or Horton's. No. It was furry, covered in brown fur that was damp from the rain. Her eyes traveled up the foot. There was a creature, laying unconscious on his back. His arms were to his side and his head was to the side. His eyes were closed and she could not see the rise of his chest._

_"Is he dead," she asked herself, going up to the creature. She was a bit nervous. She had never seen someone like this before and it both scared her and amazed her. She got down on her knees staring down at him. She put her hand on his face. He was cold but she could still feel a little warmth. This was a sign he was unconscious no more than 4 hours. His brown hair was matted to his face and on his furry lips was a small red scratch. She saw a few bruises on his arms along with his legs. The vest he had on was a little bloody but almost completely torn. She reached her other hand to his face. Suddenly, a warm liquid streamed down her fingers. She pulled her left hand away to see a maroon color decorating her pale digits. She gasped. Casey carefully turned his face to see the big gash on his forehead, a stream of blood running down his cheek. It almost looked like he was crying bloody tears. Her heart suddenly broke for this person. She gently shook him._

_"Hey. Are you okay," she asked. She muttered an idiot to herself. He was unconscious! He couldn't hear her! Suddenly, a small groan filled her ears. She looked down at him, her hair drenched with the rain and a few drops sliding down her strands onto his cheeks. She saw him squint his eyes, trying to open them, almost like a newborn baby entering the world. Then, eyes flung open. Casey wouldn't help but gasp. His eyes. There were so blue. The bluest eyes she had ever seen. Yet, they were full of pain, and not just physical pain she knew he probably felt. _

_"Hey," she said softly, smiling down at him, carressing his cheek. She felt him lean into her hand, rubbing against it. She wouldn't deny it freaked her out a bit, but her discomfort was conquered with compassion for this person, injured, alone, and no doubt cold. _

_"What's your name, " she finally asked, running her fingers through his hair. Her father had done that to her and her brothers when they were little to comfort them and at times, her mom had done that to her father when he was stressed out from work._

_"N-Ned. M-My name is Ned." It took all his strength to say his name. His bones, his muscles were burning like fire and his head was hurting like hell. He wanted to go back to sleep, but tried to fight it. The girl's hand stroking his hair wasn't helping either. Casey could tell he wanted nothing more than to sleep, but she had a bad feeling that if she did let him sleep, he may never wake up again._

_"Ned? Ned! Stay with me, okay? Don't sleep!"_

_"You're not the boss of me!" Casey rolled her eyes. For a grown man this guy was, he was certainly childish. Then again, so was she._

_"Ned! Stay, okay? After I fix you up then you can sleep." Ned murmered something under his breath but he nodded. Opening his eyes again. Casey immediately forgot about he ball and helped Ned up. He wasn't as heavy as she thought he was only clumsy due to the injurt. Luckily, there was an easier exit to get out of the bottom of the cliff. Still, it was pretty far._

_"Up for a long walk, Ned?" Only a groan was heard as he rested his head on her shoulder. After 30 minutes, they reached a small hill that headed up the cliff. She smiled as they reached the top. She looked at Ned who was only staring at the ground. His fought to keep his eyes opened. _

_"Okay. Let's get you cleaned up." She looked around for Rudy and Katie. They weren't there. She sighed in relief. They probably ran to Horton or ran to shelter. She led Ned to small pond sitting him down, under a tree, preventing the rain to fall on them. Casey tore off a piece of her shirt and started to wipe the blood of his forehead. Ned winced at the pain, hissing through his teeth. _

_"Thank you," he whispered. Casey was startled. It had been the first thing he said during their 30 minute walk. She gave him a small smile continuing to wipe the gash._

_"Your welcome? What happened? Did you fall?" Ned looked at her with confusion._

_"I fell?" _

_"The gash and bruises on your arm look like proof."_

_"Oh."_

_"Do you remember falling?" Ned only shook his head. He put his wet hand on his head._

_"No wonder I have a huge headache."_

_"Ned, where are you from? I've never seen you here." Ned gave her a more confused look. His confusion made Casey wonder more about him._

_"I don't know. Where am I from? Do you know?" Casey only shook her head as she took out a blanket from her bag. She tore it and wrapped the long piece of cloth around his head. Ned smiled at her. _

_"So...where am I?"_

_"The jungle of Nool. One of the greatest places you'll ever find," Casey smiled. Ned nodded looking out at the distance, seeing a moutain reaching high above the sky."_

_"Ned...what's your last name?" She didn't know why asked that. Maybe it was the easiest question to ask someone who has suffered amnesia. No one who remembered their name could forget their last name, right?_

_"I don't know, " Ned said simply but with confusion evident in his face again. Casey's eyes widened. This guy really suffered one powerful blow to the head. He didn't remember his last name! All he remembered was his first name! She didn't want to push him further for awhile. She simply nodded as she handed him the rest of the blanket. Ned thanked her and began to dry himself. _

_"What's your name, " he asked as he tried his hair, careful with the cloth wrapped around his head. She jerked her head up to meet his eyes. She had forgotten to introduce herself and he was probably wondering what kind of person helped him._

_"My name is Casey. Casey O'Connell." Ned suddenly smiled at the name. For some reason, it made him feel warm inside despite the fact he was still covered with rain water. _

_"Casey. I like it." Casey couldn't help but blush. Luckily she could hide it very well. She gave him a small thank you._

_"Your last name is O'Connell?" Casey nodded._

_"That's my last name," Ned laughed. Now it was Casey's turn to be confused. _

_"Wait? Is it really?"_

_"I don't know."_

_"Then, why are you using __**my**__ last name to be your?" This guy was more confusing than she had thought._

_"I like it. Is it okay?" Ned bit his lip, hoping he wouldn't offend his new friend. Casey's eyebrows furrowed as she looked at him. This was her chance to refuse, but the poor guy couldn't remember anything! Finally, her heart did the talking for the first time and answered him in the opposite way she wanted it too._

_"Sure," she smiled with a sigh. Ned grinned warmly at her, handing the wet blanket back. Casey held out her hand._

_"Nice to meet you, Ned O'Connell." Ned couldn't help but laugh. Yes. This girl was interesting and this could be the start of a very interesting friendship._

_"Nice to meet you too, Casey O'Connell." The two of them laughed as the rain continued to fall. For the first time in Casey's life, she suddenly felt at home. Ned could hardly believe his luck, his first friend! The thunder clapped above them, but for some reason it sounded more of an applause, like it was destiny that had taken place. As their hand touched, a flash of lightening lit up the sky creating beautiful colors of neon pink, blue, and green. Yes. An interesting frienship. The best one the Jungle of Nool had seen so far._

_End of Flashback._

"Wow! That's how we met!" Casey nodded as Ned had an excited grin on his face. She saw him touch the scar on his forehead.

"And this is the reason I can't remember anything." Casey nodded again. She saw his face become frustrated as he rubbed the scar harder. She reached her hand up, taking his warm furry hand into her own.

"Don't worry, Ned. Maybe one day you will remember. But if you don't, is it really a big loss?" Ned stared at her. Was it a big loss? It would be nice to know who your parents were, where you were from, any friends? But weren't those things what he had here? Did it matter if he lost his memory? No. It was just curiousity getting the better of him. It wouldn't be a big loss...to him. Ned only shook his head giving her another smile.

"Let's get to bed. Tomorrow's the annual Nool Day Race."

"Yeah, the kids are pretty excited. They're really going to be surprised with your surprise concert." Ned laughed and nodded as he got off Casey's bed. He leaned down, giving her a goodnight kiss on her forehead. He gave her a hug and went to his bed of leaves. Thank goodness Casey knew how to sow. The blankets she made were a miracle at night.

"Night, Ned! Love ya!"

"Night, Case! Love ya too!" Ned snuggled deep in the blanket, giving one more yawn before falling into a peaceful sleep, the sounds of frogs and crickets creating a soft lullaby to the two best friends.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The same dark sky shined down on Whoville. Whoville always experienced wierd timings and night had come earlier than expected. Sally and JoJo got the girls to bed, making sure they were all to bed by 9. Sally thanked her son, giving him a kiss on the cheek before retreating to her room. Hopefully, she would get a goodnight's rest instead of crying over a lost love. Lord knows she needed it. JoJo sighed and headed toward his room. The rain continued throughout the whole day and didn't give anyone much joy. Then again, there wasn't much joy to be had. Not since he left. JoJo put on a baggy t-shirt he used as his nightshirt. He went to the bathroom and washed his face. He had gotten a two-hour detention from Mr. Whokler while Ferdinand was given a demerit. Luckily, the teacher was on JoJo's side. JoJo had put the picture back in his locker. Drew and Cody were curious on what happened to him. JoJo shrugged and told them his punishment. All in all, it was a boring day. When he got home, he helped his mom make dinner, helped the girls with their homework, and did his own. It was the girls' TV time. Everyone was their except Miley. She went to her and her sisters' room and locked herself in there. JoJo knew she didn't want to talk. It was the day when she hated everyone, especially her mother and him. Though she was kind to him in the morning, her attitude changed when she came home from school. She blamed them for driving her father away, but didn't have a strength to tell him. JoJo noticed a bruise on her arm. She had gotten into another fight. Someone talked about Dad, she talked back, and it ended up in a cat fight. She said her goodnights half-heartedly after dinner, even thought it was 7:00 p.m.

"JoJo?" JoJo dried his face and turned around to see Heady, now 3 year old.

"Heady, you should be in bed," he said sternly at the small girl. Heady glared at him.

"You're not Daddy," she snapped. JoJo's stern faced softened. He sighed and felt to the floor, rubbing his temples.

"I know. Sorry." Heady walked up to him, putting her small hands in his hair.

"I miss Daddy too," she whispered, "Will he come back?"

"I don't know, Heady. What did he say in the letter for you and the girls?"

"He loved me, especially Miley." Heady gave him a sad smile. That was her father. She and her sisters were his miracles, all were his baby girls.

"He said the same thing. You better go to sleep, Heady. Mom's going to drop you off at day care early, okay?" Heady nodded and walked away, her head drooped. JoJo got up the floor and headed toward his room. He looked out at his window. The sky was clear and the stars were shining brightly, looking like their own universes. He smiled up at them. He could at times see his dad's profile. It brought him comfort. It was almost like a message sent by him, telling the young boy everything was okay. That he was okay. He turned off his lamp, still looking at the black silk that was the sky. He closed his eyes slowly.

"Goodnight, Dad. I love you." Soon, he felt into a dreamless sleep._  
_


	5. It's Just A Cut

Chapter 5: It's Only A Cut

The sun shined down on Ned's face, warming his fur softly. The sound of tropical birds woke him up along with the swishing of the green leaves as the wind wrapped its arms around them. Ned yawned, stretching his back before lifting himself off the comfortable leaves. Casey was still snoozing away, inhaling and exhaling softly. Ned smiled at her. He quietly got out of his bed and kneeled next to her's. He removed a strand of hair from her face, making her stir a bit but smile at the warm hand on her face.

"Case, come on. Today's the Nool Day Race." Casey groaned flipping over to face away from Ned.

"Ten more minutes, Ned." Ned rolled his eyes. It was always a hassle getting her up. If he never did, she would sleep all day, and be awake all night. Ned shook her gently.

"Leave me alone," she said grumpily, slapping his hand away. Ned groaned with frustration. Then, an idea came to his head. It was wicked, but it would have to work. Man was Casey gonna hate him.

"Casey, you leave me no choice." Ned suddenly grabbed her and started tickling her. Casey screamed when she felt the fingers tickling her side. She burst out laughing, glaring at Ned. Ned smiled as he continued to tickle her.

"Ned! Stop it," she laughed, tears coming to her eyes.

"If you wake up!"

"Okay! Okay!" Ned smirked, looking at the girl who's face was flushed and red. Casey glared at him, hitting his shoulder heard. Ned only laughed, standing up and leaving to take a shower at the small lake near their home. Casey rolled her eyes, reminding herself why she was even friends with him. She slowly got up, dressing into black caprice and a white baggy shirt. She suddenly heard--

"GERONEMO!" She laughed as she heard Ned's scream. The splash of water rang in her ears. What was she going to do with that man?

Ned sighed as the cool water dampened his fur. Nothing like a cold bath in the morning. Today was the greatest day for all the days in the Jungle of Nool. The annual race was one kids have been looking forward to all year long. It was long, challenging, and downright fun. The only thing was, was that Rudy never participated in it, neither did Katie. They would stay on the sidelines. Katie's parents never pushed her and she did enjoy watching the kids run to the finish line. Kangaroo never pushed Rudy although never failed to tell him that he might enjoy the day more if he was part of the race. Ned had made it now his goal for Rudy to participate in the race this year. With a dad, he may just want to. Ned laid his head against the rock, his brown bangs covering his eyes. He grinned as he saw the sun peak out from the trees, spreading a spotlight on him.

"Ned! Hurry up! You have to get breakfast," shouted his companion. Ned sighed, shaking his head. He swam to the edge of the lake, grabbing a white t-shirt. He washed his hoodie and was waiting for it to dry. Meanwhile, breakfast needed to be caught and served. He started walking toward the waterhole.

"Ned!" He turned around to see Casey running towards him with a spear. Ned smiled at her as he placed it in his hand. Casey gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Be sure to catch somethin' good." Ned laughed.

"Sure thing, Case!" Then he headed off. His ways of surviving in the jungle wouldn't have been possible without Casey. She had taught him everything he needed to know and it wasn't hard at all, aside the fact he was at times a little clumsy. Ned stared down at the fish in the waterhole, waiting for the perfect moment. He only caught them for Casey. He was a seafood vegetarian, eating nothing that goes in and was in water. He didn't know why, but he disliked the fact of fish getting killed to eat. Still, he had the courage to kill them for Casey. He saw a big one. This would last for two days.

"YAAHH!" He plunge his spear down, pinning the fish as it violently moved to get away.

"Sorry, buddy," Ned murmured under his breath as the fish's jerking body slowly stopped, lying limp on the spear. Ned groaned. He hated this. He had always been a fish lover, for some odd reason he couldn't remember. He placed the dead fish on the ground on leaves to prevent it from dirtying. He opened it up, cleaning in from the inside out. He prevented the urge of throwing up as he emptied the insides of the fish. He started to scraped them out, pressing the head of the spear deeper, deeper, and deeper.

"OW! Son of a--" Ned looked down at his leg. There was a long wound running down his leg. He winced as he placed his hand on it. Blood started flowing out as the gash opened.

"Damnit," he snapped under his breath as he went to the waterhole, wiping the blood off. What left was a long cut, deep but not fatally deep. He hissed through his teeth as he wiped the blood clean with is hand. Blood kept rushing out. Then, he figured it out. He quickly tore a piece of his shirt, wrapping the cloth around his leg tightly. He sighed in relief when the bleeding looked to have stopped. He sighed as he picked up the fish, wrapping it in fresh leaves.

"Stupid," he cursed himself as he lifted himself up. The sting was strong, but not as strong as it was a few moments ago. He walked back toward the tree house, the fish in his hands. He saw Casey putting a leaf basket of fruit for him.

"Case!" Casey looked up with a smile. Her eyes lowered to his leg. She stared back up at him worriedly. She knew he was clumsy, but never this clumsy.

"Ned, what happened?" She rushed to him, looking back down at his leg. Ned sighed, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"It's only a cut, Casey. No big. Here, I got a good one," he grinned holding out the leaf package. Casey gave him a doubtful look but smiled. He knew how to take care of himself and truth be told, it should be HIM taking care of HER.

"You, Ned O'Connell, are the greatest." Casey took the fish from his hands, kissing his cheek. Ned blushed at the comment. The 25 year old laughed. It was so easy to embarress him. She laughed harder when she saw the red tint on his cheeks.

"Okay! Okay! I blush, so what!"

Casey smirked at him, sticking out her tongue before running to the tree house, climbing the ladder. Ned only shook his head as he went over to the pile of fruit Casey picked for him. He took a bite of the apple. He looked down at his leg. It felt better, but the way the cloth looked was strange. Yes it had blood but he could make out a tint of green.

"Maybe some grass got in it," he shrugged continuing to bite his apple. Little did he notice, that the small tint of green got bigger, snaking it's way up his leg and eventually...to his heart.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

JoJo woke up to the soft sound of the wind whispering throught the Who trees. He rubbed his eyes and stretching before lifting himself up. He went to his mirror looking at himself in the mirror. Time sure has changed. He looked more mature and his eyes had gotten a little lighter. His hair was a little longer and messier. He had grown, but not much. His father could still tower over him. Speaking of his father... JoJo looked the mosaic that hung on his wall. It was filled with pictures of him and his dad. There was one of when JoJo, just born, and being held by Ned. Ned smiled down at his son with tears in his eyes. Another was with JoJo and Ned at Christmas time. He was only 5 years old and wearing a Santa hat. He was holding a teddy bear and being hugged by his father. A Christmas tree shined behind them. Another was on the beach, JoJo building a sand castle and putting the bucket of sand on his father's head. There were many pictures. Ones on the fourth of July, another on Halloween (he was a vampire), birthdays, Easter, and family vacations. Still one stood out. It was the last picture he would have with his dad. It was a family portrait. His face was glum and a smile did not paint itself on him. There were his many sisters smiling. His mother had a radiant smile on her face. A ghost smile of the pass. Then, where there was a only a big hole in the middle of the picture, was his father. It was the picture his dad left for them. Jojo found the cut-out picture of his father in the trash. But JoJo didn't tape it back on. No. He decided to wait until his father did come back until he put the cut-out picture back where it belonged. They were only memories now, those pictures. Memories of happy times, when all he could think about was his dad. When his dad was his hero and he wanted to be just like him.

"Would you be proud," he asked out loud looking at the pictures.

"I'm sorry. I should've believed you. We all should've believed you. You were right all along. I guess we just didn't want to listen. I don't blame you for going away, but if you could only see how much we miss you, how much we need you. I hope one day you'll come back and you'll stay. I promise to do anything you want, I promise to be the best son, and I promise never to let you down, never to hurt me. You didn't hurt me, Dad. I hurt YOU."

_"No matter what happens, I couldn't ask for a better son."_

He remembered those words. The words that made so much joy lift up from him and made him feel for once special. Special to his father and to his family. JoJo could feel the tears well up again. He had once been embarrassed to cry, but now it seemed so natural. He didn't want to be seen as a sissy, but when you lose someone, you can't help it. But he knew, he knew there was only one way to stop the tears. JoJo went back to his bed, taking out a black notebook. In a silver pen, on the front cover, was the simple word: **SONGS.** Ever since Ned's departure, JoJo didn't have the power to go the observatory anymore. His joy of music seemed to be lost. He now only wrote songs, but never creating a beat or a rhythm for them. Most songs were on life right now and for his father. A LOT were on his father. Soon, another song was to join the pack. JoJo took out a black pen, sighing as he started to write.

_**Time passes by so quickly  
But I guess I thought you'd be here forever  
I never even had a chance  
To say goodbye  
There's so many things to tell you  
Left unsaid until now**_

When you're a kid, you think parents stay forever. The only time JoJo ever heard of parents leaving their kids is because death had taken them. Heartbreak had taken his father. Sending him somewhere no one knew. JoJo believed God took him. Not to Heaven, but to a distant land. He saw him suffer and wanted him out. He could almost feel the glaring faces of the angels above, looking at him accusingly, asking why he caused the one person that ever believed in him...pain.

_**Can you hear me when I talk to you?  
Do the words I say ever make it through?  
Can you hear me when I talk to you?  
'Cause I'd give anything if I knew**_

Every night I have the same dream  
The one where you get to hold me  
We laugh and talk until the morning  
And then you vanish, yeah  
It always leaves me feeling helpless  
When I wake up and you're not there

He had dreams. Dreams of walking in a green chapel, the smell of fresh air filling his nose. He would see a man in the distance. His hands in the pocket of his blue vests and his tie with the golden crest flying in the wind. The man would turn around and smile at him. JoJo would have a wide grin and run to him, hugging him. Saying over and over, _"You're back! You're back!"_ The man would only smile sadly, petting his son's black hair. He would tell his dad how much he missed him and what has happened through the years. He would tell him how he took good care of Fedwick and his sisters. He would laugh, cry, and talk with his old man. Then, he gets up and leaves, saying it's time to go. JoJo would beg to him not too, but the man would only smile saying it was for the best. Then, the young Who would wake up and he doesn't see him, leaving him feeling helpless and alone.

_**Can you hear me when I talk to you?  
Do you know how much I'd love to be with you?  
Can you hear me when I talk to you?  
'Cause I'd give anything if I just knew**_

Living in this world without you  
I constantly search through my memories  
Hoping that I find some treasures  
That I passed over,yeah  
All that I took for granted  
Means so much now and I won't let it go

All of his father's things was in the basement. Well, most of them. JoJo would steal the albums of his father and some collections he used to have. On his walls and on his drawers were things his dad had when he was his age. They were memories, things he had taken for granted. He had taken granted his past life, his father, and the love his father had for him. Now, these memories were ones he held close. He would sternly tell his sisters not to touch them, they were only his and his only.

_**Can you hear me when I talk to you?  
'Cause I never said some things that I meant to  
Can you hear me when I talk to you?  
'Cause I'd give anything if I just knew**_

You know I never said some things that I meant to  
Can you hear me when I talk to you?  
'Cause I'd give anything if I just knew  
I miss you Daddy

Could he here him? JoJo wouldn't deny he talked in the middle of the night, apologizing. Did his father here? He never meant to say he hated him, he didn't even CARE he was known as the freak's son. All he wanted was his father had. He would trade everything just to know his father was listening, hearing him, watching over him and his family wherever he was. The tears finally fell when he wrote the last sentence. Daddy. It had been so long since he called him that. Dad, yeah. I mean, that is what 16 year olds call their dad. But right now, he felt five years old. He felt like the day he was at the Who mall and got separated from his dad. He was scared, alone, and sad. Deep inside, he knew one day he would see him again. If not now, then later. Hopefully, sooner than later. Then, he would hug his father and say how much he missed him. The tears of pain would slowly and hopefully, become tears of joy.

**A/N: AWWW!! That was sad to write. Okay, that song was by Ashley Gearing. Her dad died and I guess it was a song to him and I thought it would be so good to be in JoJo's point of view on how much he misses his father. I know it's a little corny but hey, people change when certain situations happen like the disappearance of a family member. Anyway, I want you all to know that Casey and Ned are ONLY friends. They are nothing more. It wouldn't be a good story if they were. So don't think that a kiss on the cheeks and holding hands was suppose to be romantic. It gets funny though later on when people think Casey is Ned's girlfriend even though she is like half his age! They're just good friends. I hope you love this chapter and if you wanna listen to the song, you can go on Youtube. It is really touching. Love you all! Thank you all for all your review so far. Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing. YOU ALL are my inspirations.**  
_  
__  
_


	6. A Race Gone Wrong and a Last Resort

Chapter 6: A Race Gone Wrong and a Last Resort

Ned grinned as Casey decorated the waterhole area. She was always talented in making things very special. Her sowing and her sense of creativity impressed him and the others as well. No wonder they made her the birthday and special events planner. She told him that there were some things found on the crashed plane. Casey swung vine to vine placing the streamers all over the trees. Red, blue, yellow, green, pink, and purple. It was truly a site to behold. The kids were going to have a field day when they got there. Ned blew the balloons hanging them from the branches. He winced as he knelt on his knee. The pain seemed to be getting more worse than it already was. He tried to ignore it, but with pain that sharp, how could he not? Ned jumped off the tree filled with balloons, preparing the starting line. He checked the path, making sure it was kid friendly. There were obstacles, but not dangerous ones. Fruits and water were located near the waterhole for after the race.

"Looks like it's gonna be a good race, Case," Ned shouted to Casey as she tied the last streamer to the tree. Casey smiled at him and nodded. She then looked at his leg. Was it just her or was his leg turning an unhealthy green?

"Ned, are you sure you want to run with the kids? You're leg ain't looking too good." Ned stared down at his leg. It did look pretty disgusting, but that wouldn't prevent him from missing out on the race. He ran with the kids last year and he sure as hell would run with them this year. Plus, this might be the year Rudy would run with them and he didn't want to miss his chance on running with his son. He kept telling himself it was only a cut and nothing more.

"Don't worry, Case. It's okay. Like I said, it's just a cut. Come on, we better hurry up. They'll be here any minute." Casey sighed. The only thing she hated of her best friend was how he took anything as nothing. Anything that involved him. She wouldn't forget about this. At least, not til later. Casey only nodded as she started to prepare for the race. Horton would be here with the kids any minute. Ned smiled at his friend who still had a frustrated look. Worrying about absolutely nothing. She should just lighten up sometimes.

"Uncle Ned! Casey!" Ned and Casey turned around to see the 24 kids running to them, some of them on Horton's back. Ned smiled.

"Hey ki-" He was tackled by a handful of them. He laughed, patting them on the back as they started to talk at once about the race.

"When's it starting?!"

"Cool streamers, Casey!"

"Are there prizes?"

"Kids! Kids! One at a time," Ned laughed as he slowly got up. He saw Rudy by Horton with a soft smile on his face. Ned grinned, going over to the purple kangaroo.

"Hey, Dad," Rudy grinned.

"Hey, son," Ned smiled, bending down to hug his "only" son tightly. Rudy hugged him back.

"So, Rudy, ya gonna run in the race?" Rudy's face turned nervous. He had never been in a race before. He didn't know how it would be and the thought of disappointing his father if he came in last filled his mind. Ned saw his son's nervous face. It would be Rudy's first time and him being nervous, well, it hurt Ned.

"W-What if I don't come in first?" His voice was trembling with fear and doubt. Ned only smiled, placing a kiss on top of his head.

"Try your best. As long as you try, you are already a winner. I will be the proudest dad in this whole jungle, no matter what place you come into." Rudy's face lit up at those words. His fear of disappointing Ned had vanished. He hugged Ned once more, whispering a thank you before running off to the other kids. Horton had a look of sadness. Rudy had earlier told him happily that Ned was his dad. It first confused Horton why Ned would agree to let Rudy call him Dad and why he told Rudy he never had a son. As far a Horton knew, Ned already had a son and would have talked about him so much, saying how proud he was of him and of his talent. But that was just the thing. Would **have** talked to him.

_'How could I forget? He doesn't remember him.'_ Horton's heart couldn't help but ache for JoJo. Unlike the other animals and human in the jungle of Nool, Horton didn't hate Ned's family for what they did to him. He knew they didn't mean to and it was probably just a natural impulse. They didn't mean it, they couldn't have meant it. He tried to tell that to Ned, but the Who wanted to leave, saying they suffered way too much. In the elephant's mind, they were suffering because of his leaving. How much his son would miss him! And now, it almost made Horton angry that Ned was replacing JoJo with Rudy. Still...Ned didn't know and as much as he did want to tell him, he couldn't. His friend would only be confused and devastation would rear its ugly head.

"So, you let Rudy call you Dad," Horton smiled sadly. Ned had a big grin on his face.

"Yup! Can't wait to be a Dad. I never thought I would get the chance and now, I have the greatest son in the world." Horton tried to picture JoJo's face. It was distraught, sad, and tears filling his eyes. Horton forced another smile back as Ned went to the kids. If he only knew...if he only knew.

"Okay, racers! Hello ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! It is time for the Annual Nool Day Race," Ned shouted. All the parents started to cheer and whistle as the kids began to line up at the starting line.

"Okay, kids. Here is the plan. First you have to make it over the log bridge, over the giant puddle, run from the giant boulder, run the snaky path, and then jump on the valley of stumps. Get it?" The kids nodded.

"Got it, " they shouted. Rudy nodded. He looked at his mom who gave him a smile and a nod. He smiled as he looked directly ahead at his challenging path, his eyes narrowing.

"Good. I'll be running with you all to make sure none of you get hurt, okay?" The kids nodded again as they placed themselves in their starting position. Ned looked up at Horton, his left arm raised high in the air. Horton gave him a nod.

"On your mark. Get set. GO!" Ned let down his arm and Horton blew a loud trumpet from his nose. The kids started dashing off. Ned started to run after them when he felt a soft hand on his furry shoulder. He saw Casey with sad eyes.

"Be careful, Ned."

"Case, you have nothing to be worried about, okay? I'll be just fine. I promise." Casey frowned, but, nonetheless, nodded her head. Still, the negative feeling within her didn't go away. Something was going to happen. Ned gave her a wink before following the group of kids.

"Come on, kids! You can do it! Go Tommy! Lydia! Erica! James! Xavier! Nicky! Maddie! Elijah! You guys can do this!" Ned laughed as he continued to run. He saw Rudy jumping as hard as his little legs let him, pushing himself to go faster. He smiled at him. That boy was making him proud and he didn't even know it. Ned went faster, catching up to his son who was only 3 kids behind.

"You're doing great, son. I'm so proud of you." Rudy grinned as he panted, sweat running down his forehead. He then started going faster. Ned went a little back to check on the kids.

"Okay, kids! Here comes the log bridge! Be careful!" They started to go over the large bridge. After it, there were many more of the obstacles. Ned could feel his bandaged leg burn, but ignored it. For his heart was so full of pride for his son that he couldn't even think of anything else. The green color started to spread, damping the white cloth an emerald color.

"Come on, Rudy," he screamed as they started to approach the finish line. Rudy laughed as he went faster, passing Tommy and Lydia. One hop. Two hops. Three hops. Done! Everyone started to cheer. Kangaroo burst into tears as she rushed to her son, hugging him tightly. Rudy laughed as he hugged his mother back. The kids surrounded mother and son congratulating Rudy for his success. Ned stopped running, the biggest grin ever to be seen on his face.

"That's my boy," he whispered, panting for breath. Suddenly, he felt a jolt in his heart. He quickly put a hand over his chest. His heart was beating fast due to the running, but the jolt. It felt like his heart wanted to pop out.

"Ned! Great race," shouted Morton running over to him. His smile drooped when he saw Ned's eyes shut tight, his teeth grinding, and the look of pain on his face.

"Ned, are you okay?" Ned opened his eyes. Why was there two Mortons? Did Morton have twin or something? He heard the blue rat's voice echo as he asked him what's wrong. Jolt! This time, it was more painful. Jolt! It felt like a stab. Ned tried taking a deep breath, but it was somehow blocked, like a rock was lodged in his throat preventing any air.

"Morton," Ned whispered, "help me." Then, he felt his world collapse as he dropped on his knees, falling stomach first into the ground.

"Ned? NED! Everyone, help! Something happened to Ned!" Suddenly a herd of animals came to Morton.

"NED," Casey screamed rushing to his side, turning him over. She saw his face in pain, his breaths becoming more shallow, his fur damped with sweat.

"Ned? Ned, sweetie, say something," she whispered, carressing his cheek. She felt his trembling hand grab hers. Horton rushed in to look at his friend. Casey looked up at Horton, tears in her eyes. Her face was asking for help.

"Casey," said a frantic voice. There was Rudy, a paniced look on his face. He was holding on tightly to his mother who had one hand on her mouth as she stared down at Ned.

"Casey, is Dad gonna be okay?" Casey couldn't know how to answer that. First, she had to find the main reason for his collapse. She looked back down at his wound. She had never seen a cloth so green in her entire life. She unwrapped his leg. This wasn't just a green substance. No. It was green blood. She almost wanted to throw up, but the jungle of Nool didn't have room for two sick people.

"Anyone, get me a glass of water! Tommy, I need you to go to my tree house and get the pillow on the wooden chair. It's blue. Katie, honey, go get me a new cloth near the water hole. Ned! Ned, stay with me, okay?" Ned continued taking deep breaths. Casey's tears fell on his face and her hand continued to carress his cheek and stroke his hair. She put her forehead on his, looking at his shut eyes.

"Please be okay," she whispered, placing a kiss on his forehead. Suddenly, the supplies she needed were gotten in less than a minute. She quickly wrapped a new cloth around his leg. She placed the pillow under his head and poured the water on his burning hot forehead.

"Ned? Ned, stay. Please!" Everyone stayed with Ned. Rudy held his father's free hand and whispered words of hope, that he was going to be alright. He begged him to be okay and to not give up. Morton patted Ned's shoulder, saying words of encouragment as well. Horton put his trunk on Ned's other shoulder, saying nothing. He didn't know what to say. The pain Ned was in looked pretty bad and no words could stop it.

"C-Casey. I-I'm sorry," Ned whispered, opening his eyes halfway to stare at the young woman putting his hand on her damp cheek. Casey closed her eyes, making more tears run down. She held the hand in place there.

"Don't be. It's my fault. I should've forced you not to run. I should've knew that cut wasn't just a cut." Ned sighed as he wiped her tears with his thumb. Jolt! He let out a wail as he placed his hand back on his heart. The cry surprised everyone. They had never seen Ned in so much pain. For Ned, it was like a spear stabbing his heart hard, the pain moving through his veins.

"Dad," Rudy cried as he saw his father jump. It scared him, but his hold on his father's hand was tight, letting him now that someone was there and would stay until he was all better. No one knew how much time passed. By the time they realized it was night, the sky was dark and Horton had started a fire. There had been more jolts and Ned's cries seemed to get louder. They took the children away, seeing them scared as Ned cried. Rudy stayed along with Morton, Kangaroo, Casey, and Horton. Horton knew this wasn't a regular disease. He had seen the kids and grown-ups get sick but never had there been...green blood. He had never seen someone go so pale, so wet, and trying so hard to have one gulp of air. This wasn't a regular sickness. No. This was something the jungle of Nool could not have a remedy for.

"Horton, what do we do," Casey asked through her sobs. Horton sighed. There was only one way and it had bothered him for quiet sometime. It was something Casey and Kangaroo wouldn't approve, Rudy would be scared of, and Morton would be neutral in it. But if it meant saving Ned's life, Horton knew they would all put their feelings aside for the sake of their friend. Horton took a deep breath. Well, here it goes.

"Casey, this sickness is not common here. Ned had told me about this before his accident. I know what it is and no plant can save him here."

"What did he say it was?"

"It is called Whogitis. It affects 1 of 10 Whos every year. Most survive this with the special treatment. Ned told me that it happens when you have a scratch and your hands are full of the blood of something. Did Ned do something earlier?" Casey's eyes widened at what Horton said. Whogitis? It sounded like Meningitis. She nodded her head slowly.

"He came home fishing and I saw his bandaged leg. He hunts with a spear."

"The blood of the fish may have gotten on the spear. My guess is that Ned accidentally cut himself and the fish's infected blood got into his system. He doesn't eat seafood and his body is reacting different. Still, the green blood is the sign of Whogitis."

"You said he can't be saved here, right," Rudy asked as he continued to look down his father.

"Yeah."

"Well, where can we save him," asked Kangaroo impatiently, staring at Ned worriedly. This was the part that scared Horton the most.

"Well...the only way to save him...is by...sending him to..." Horton mumbled the word under his breath.

"What," Morton asked, his eyebrows furrowing. Horton sighed, closing his eyes.

"He needs to go back to Whoville." He opened his eyes. What he got were a mix of emotions. Kangaroo and Casey were angry and shocked, Rudy sad, and Morton had a blank stare, though his head did look like it was nodding.

"You know he ain't welcomed there," Casey snapped.

"Case, it's not about being welcomed or not. I'm not saying sending him back forever or meeting his family. I'm just saying that this is the only way to save his life. Your choice, Casey. His life or his death." The elephant snarled as he said this. He never snapped or reacted mad. It was strange and for some reason, scared the brunette a bit.

"I guess I agree but I don't like it. Just get him better and bring him back," said Kangaroo sternly to Casey. Casey was way ahead of her. She was going to the town where Ned had so much hurt. Hopefully, no one would recognize him and there would be no confrontations with his former family. Go in, get him better, and return to the jungle of Nool. No problem.

"Casey, you'll bring Dad home, right?" Casey stared down at Rudy who had pleading yet ordering look. A look he inherited from his mother. Casey petted his head and smiled.

"I'm not leaving him in that hellhole. Don't worry." Rudy smiled, whispering to Ned that he was going to be alright. Ned, by now, had fallen asleep, hissing because of the pain.

"Okay. But, Casey, you have any idea how you're going to get there," Morton asked, rubbing his head. Casey put her hand on her forehead looking up at the sky. How was she going to go to the town that lived on a speck. Then she remembered. The machine. When she found Ned, next to his limp body was a machine. He didn't remember it but she kept it. Yes. That had to be a way for him to come here. She smiled a knowing smile.

"I have just the thing."

**A/N: Okay, well, that was pretty short, but I couldn't think of anything more. The next would be Casey and Ned returning to Whoville, the part everyone probably had been waiting for. JoJo, ya hearing me, ya got your wish! Yay! Okay, when you all review, I have some questions if you would be so kind to answer. First, I'm kinda leaning (only slightly) into making Casey and Ned into the couple. I kinda made it a little romantic in this chapter so what do you think? Do you like Ned/Casey or Ned/Sally? I'm starting to like both! Another question, should I bring Rudy into Whoville. I've been thinking of the rivalry between him and JoJo and it wouldn't make sense without JoJo being in the jungle or Rudy coming to Whoville. So should Rudy come to the small town? And if he does, should he turn into a Who or should he remain kangaroo? Finally, how should JoJo react to his dad's return? Should he be angry, happy, shocked? Can you please answer these? It would help so much! Thank you! I love you all! YOU are my inspirations.**


	7. The Return

Chapter 7: The Return

Casey ran to back to the treehouse, climbing quickly up the ladder. She had no guarantee that it was going to work. If a machine was exposed to any liquid, it wouldn't work. But this was Ned's life and she would be damned if it didn't work. She went to the back of the treehouse. She had built a storage room. She told Ned it was secret and he respected that. The only secret in there was her diary and the machine. He didn't remember it, but for some reason, she had kept it from him. She slowly took off the purple blanket to reveal the silver transporter or whatever the hell it did. She took it in her hand, closing her eyes, praying it would be alright. She looked at the small writing on it. Just the usual serial numbers she didn't know. She looked around, hoping for some button or just something! She saw only two words on the bottom. **WATER PROOF**. She grinned. Maybe this Who who created this was actually smart. She then started to look for any button. There had to be! How would Ned get here without one?! She had started to give, resting her shoulders on the top. Suddenly she felt one of her arms fall. A swirling vortex appeared in front of her.

"Whoa!" A strong wind surrounded her, trying to grab her and lead her into the purple vortex. The treehouse started to shake violently. Casey looked down at the machine, seeing a small button. She quickly pushed it, holding it tightly to her chest. The wind slowly died down. She looked up to see only the silent room, no bright light, no swiriling vortex, nothing. She smoothed her hair, tying it in a knot. Okay, now she knew it worked. She slowly lifted herself from the bed and went down the tree. Strands of her hair covered her face as she walked slowly to the waterhole. This is what she wanted right? She wanted it to work. She did and she didn't. If Ned wasn't sick, she wouldn't have wanted it to work, she would've disposed of it a long time ago. Now, it was the lifesaver. She looked up to see Kangaroo put a wet cloth and Ned's forehead. Ned's teeth were chattering and his face looked even more pale than it had been earlier. Rudy was still holding Ned's hand, his face full of pain, almost as much as Ned's. Horton was putting warm leaves on him along with Morton. Casey's eyes filled with tears. Look at them. They were caring for him. The sight touched deep in her heart. Now, she was going with him to Whoville, the place where no one cares for him, loves him, not as much as they did. She loved him, they loved him, Whoville didn't give a crap about him.

"Casey?" Casey looked down to see Morton staring up at her. His eyes then drifted to the machine. Casey could only smile at him and nod, wiping the glistening tears off her face. Morton climbed on her shoulder.

"You're doing the right thing, Casey. You know that." Morton gave her a reassuring smile. Her arms tightened around the machine and gave a sad sigh. She walked towards them.

"Casey, what's that," Rudy asked as Casey sat on the ground, not meeting the young kangaroo's gaze.

"This, Rudy, is how your dad got here. This will send him back...for awhile," she added before Kangaroo could object that his stay was permanent. Horton went up to her, placing his trunk on her shoulder.

"Thank you, Casey. I know this is hard."

"It's harder than you think, Horton. These people hurt him. I saw all of you caring for him, loving him, and I'm sending him back to a place that wants nothing to do with him."

"Don't think like that. People can change," Horton reassured her. Casey only rolled her eyes. She couldn't, she wouldn't believe him.

"Sure," she murmered. She looked back down at Ned who's pained face was now relaxing as he snuggled into the leaves. Casey couldn't help but smile. He almost looked like a little boy. She put her hand on his head, stroking his soft brown hair. Her smiled widened when she heard him give a content sigh.

"Don't worry, Ned. Everything's going to be alright," she whispered.

"Casey, even though I'm against this, I think it would be best if you sent him there as soon as you can." Casey looked up at Kangaroo. Even though she hated to admit it, she was right. Ned's condition would only get worse the more he stayed. He was relaxed, but only for now. Anything could happen.

"Should I...should I take him now?" The question caused Ned's family to wince. Rudy only stared down at his father, tears welling up. Morton got down from Casey's shoulder, his face blank. Kangaroo looked as if she had been stabbed. Horton only closed his eyes, his eyebrows furrowing as he continually nodded his head.

"I-I think it's for the best," Horton whispered, his voice breaking apart. Everyone could only nod, except Rudy. Casey stared at him sadly. How hard must it be on him, to have a father and then lose him in such a short time. Rudy was strong though and if he survived the first 14 years of his life without a father, he could survive a couple days without him.

"Okay. Help me get his hoodie on," Casey whispered. She, Rudy, and Kangaroo took off that enclosed his body. Ned's teeth started to chatter once more.

"It's okay, Ned. This'll be fast, okay," Kangaroo whispered gently. Ned only shook his head slowly, his eyes shut tight. Casey quickly put his hoodie on, sticking his arms into the sleaves. Ned's teeth chattered less and his face was calm.

"Ned? You need to help me, okay? Can you try to walk, please?" Ned only let out a groan and tried with all his might to nod his head. Horton used his trunk to lift him up on his feet. Casey placed his right arm around her shoulder as Horton slowly let him go. Ned's trembling legs tried to stand. He didn't want Casey carrying his weight, despite the fact she was stronger than she looked. Casey handed Kangaroo the machine, before putting the hood of Ned's hoodie over him, covering his face.

"Casey, what are you doing," Horton asked sternly. Casey only glared at him.

"Just because he's going back doesn't mean he's going to meet anyone, _especially_ his family. This will prevent any attention. I don't want anyone thinking he's back. They know what they did to him and shouldn't even think twice he has come to stay."

"Casey if he does meet his family, I believe they have the right--"

"_Their_ right? You've got to be kidding me, Horton! These people are nothing to him! His wife wanted to divorce him, his own children don't love him. Why do you think they left? No. Ned O'Malley doesn't exist anymore. There is only Ned O'Connell and _we_ are his family." Casey never glared so hard at Horton. The gray elephant knew it was no use trying to argue with her. Her mind was set. Ned was not going to see his family and no one will know who he is...hopefully.

"You better get going. Time goes fast," Horton whispered stepping back. Casey's eyes softened and nodded. She looked at Kangaroo.

"Do it." Kangaroo hesitantly pushed the button. A large vortex appeared in front of Casey, the strong wind trying to suck her and Ned in.

"Casey!" Casey looked at Rudy who was holding onto his mother.

"Bring Dad back," he ordered. Casey smiled and nodded.

"Yes, sir!" Ned opened his eyes to see a neon purple light infront of him. The wind caused a chill to go up his spine.

"C-Casey?" The brunette smiled up at him. Kangaroo handed her the machine that would allow her to go back when Ned was better.

"It's okay, Ned. Everything's going to be just fine." Ned's nervous eyes seemed to calm at her soothing voice. He managed to smile as Casey walked further into the vortex. Her breath was trembling and sweat made its way on her neck. Relax yourself, Casey. Her mind told her it was safe. It wouldn't be created if it wasn't. As soon as she placed one foot in, the air sucked her in. She looked behind her to see Horton's worried look and suddenly, all was white. She clung to Ned tightly who stroked her head. Ned smiled down at her warmly. Strange. He was comforting her when it should be her comforting him. The wind seemed to get cooler and cooler. The smell of rain filled her nose along with Ned's. She felt herself move faster and faster. She couldn't tell which way was up, down, right or left anymore. She was falling, if she could think of it as that. The sound of thunder rang. She let out a small scream, burying her face into Ned's hoodie as his arms wrapped tightly around her.

"It's going to be okay," he whispered gently. Casey opened her eyes slowly to see the white light disappear like sand. The view of raindrops slowly coming into focus. Clear drops. She felt one hit her lips, the taste of salt. The taste of a tear. She clung to Ned tighter who continued to stroke her hair whispering words of comfort.

"Ned..." The speed went slower. The white had disappeared and showed the mourning color of light gray. She felt herself land on soft needles, wet and the smell of dew encompassing them.Grass. She got up to look around. Grass everywhere and the gray sky lighting up to let a bit of sun peak out.

"Casey?" She looked back down at Ned who slowly opened his eyes. They wandered around until his gaze stopped at her. Casey smiled and helped him up.

"Whatever you do, don't let down your hood, okay?" Ned only nodded. He was in no strength to ask questions. Casey looked around. Where the hell was that stupid town? Suddenly, a bridge caught her eye. Her eyes traveled forward as the bridge formed a gray path. Her eyes snaked it until she saw building. Colorful building, yet very dull. Her eyes narrowed. Curse every Who who lived their, especially Ned's former family.

"Let's go," she whispered calmly to him as they continued. They slowl crossed the bridge.

"Casey, where are we," Ned asked weakly. The ground felt different to him, everything smelled different. This wasn't the jungle of Nool he knew. And why wasn't Casey saying anything?

"Don't worry, Ned. We'll be home soon." That was all she could say. What else should she? It was better for her friend not know than to get hurt. Ned didn't bother questioning her. His strength was wasted in that one question. Wherever she was taking him, hopefully it was a place to get better. Maybe the treehouse or to Vlad. Though Vlad was scary, he was skilled at making remedies which helped Ned a great deal during his time in the jungle. Could his haven be the one place that he was suppose to detest?

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Casey walked into the city. There weren't many people outside. Her guess was that it was a little early. Still, those around her stared at her with shock. They had never seen someone like her. She had no fur, her nose was different, and so were her clothing! What kind of animal had gotten into their beloved town? Everyone stopped as she kept on walking. She glared at those who stared at her. One small girl had her jaw dropped as she stared at Casey. Casey gave her a death glare, making the small Who run to her mother.

"Pathetic," Casey murmered as she continued to walk through the town. So this was Whoville. There was someone like Ned. The fur, the nose, everything! She was amazed at the town on the speck. It was so huge! How can one huge city fit on such a tiny little particle. Casey shook her head. She wasn't here to be amazed, she was here for Ned and Ned only. Suddenly, it hit her. Hit her like a ton of bricks. Where in Whoville was the hospital? She had been walking for a couple minutes looking at the buildings and the people, she failed to notice Ned's trembling getting worse and worse.

"Hey," she shouted to the nearest who. A small boy with black hair and brown eyes. His eyes widened when he saw her and he couldn't help but feel a little suspcious of her coming. He saw the person she was holding up. His face wasn't visible, but from the looks of it, he looked in pretty bad shape.

"Yeah," said the teen with a melancholy voice.

"You know where's the hospital?" The teen only nodded. He guided his arm and pointed to the direction. There was a tall building with a red plus symbol on top of it. A few people were rushing and rushing out. The boy looked down at the hooded man's leg. He gasped. Green. He had heard of it through his parents. Whogitis. It wasn't contagious, but it was deadly. He stared up at Casey who still had a sour look on her face.

"You better get him there soon," the Who whispered. Casey only nodded, going to the hospital. She stopped briefly, turning to the young boy.

"Thanks, kid," she said, but no amount of gratitude was evident in her voice. It was forced. She then continued to walk toward the building. The teen glared at her and shook his head. He didn't care for her, he only cared for the guy. Hopefully he would be taken in immediately. He headed toward his home, his hands in his pocket. He was already in a bad mood and the girl had made it even worse. Still, he had to be a little proud for pointing her to the direction of the hospital. She was a little strange. She looked nothing like him or the others. Her face structure, who she was. He had never seen anything like her before. What creature had made its way to his hometown and what was her reason? He was just as shocked as the town. Though he knew there was life beyond the speck, it couldn't mean she was from there too! His curiosity was little. There was much more of annoyance to the creature than wondering where she came from.

"My name's not kid," he murmered, a soft growl in his voice, "it's JoJo." That was all he said before sneaking into his window, closing it before getting some rest.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAa

Casey continued walking to the hospital. Though she was thankful that the small Who showed her the the way to the hospital, she still hated him. She hated every one of them for what they did to her friend. She silently entered. All the talk, all the commotion turned silent. Their stares all on her and Ned. She sighed with frustration.

"Casey? What's going on?" Ned knew this wasn't the jungle of Nool by the time his feet touched the cold tile floor of the hospital. He wanted to panic, he wanted to make Casey explain to him right now where they were, but his leg. The pain prevented one word from coming out of his mouth. He didn't care anymore, as long as the pain went away. Casey ignored his question as she went up to the front desk. Everyone continued to stare.

"I need your help," she said sternly. The secretary's eyes widened and her jaw went limp.

"Hello? Are you deaf? My friend has Whogitis! We need a doctor fast," the human snapped.

"Y-Yes, ma'am. R-Right away ma'am," the secretary told her fearfully as she dialed a few numbers on the phone. Casey continued to glare down at her. Man, this woman was treating her like she was some sort of robber or something! The secretary kept looking back up at her, wishing she was gone. She stuttered as she spoke through the phone to the doctor. Tears of fear were making their way to her eyes. Casey only rolled hers. Were Whos this pathetic?

"He'll be here in a few minutes, ma'am. You may have a seat," she smiled fearfully pointing to the chairs.

"Whatever." Casey went to the chairs helping Ned sit down. She looked into his face, to see him asleep. Probably the pain was too much. Sleep would do him good. Bye the time he woke up, the would be at home. Casey waited with him, looking down at her black caprice, picking the grass of it. She was soaked, but not as bad as she thought she was. Luckily, Ned was all dry. He already had Whogitis. He didn't need a cold.

"Ma'am?" Casey jerked her head up to see the doctor with the same look the secretary had. He forced a smile down at her.

"About time," Casey snapped, "My friend here needs help." The doctor only nodded. He looked down at Ned' leg. His eyes widened. This was a serious case of Whogitis. The green pigment seemed to be spreading more and more with a mixture of the red blood.

"Dear Lord! This is serious! Nurse, get this man a bed!"

"What's wrong," Casey asked fearfully. The doctor looked close to being frantic.

"His case is very serious. I have treated many patients with Whogitis, but nothing as serious as this! Miss, we need to get him quickly into intensive care!"

_'Intensive care? No! Ned!"_

"Will he be alright?" The doctor figited, feeling uncomfortable by the question.

"W-Well... you see..."

"Answer me now," shouted Casey, her voice ringing through the halls of the hospital.

"Miss, the sooner we get help, the sooner we can help him. Ah! Here's the bed!" A couple of Whos came in with a hospital bed.

"Case? What's happening, " Ned whispered as he felt four arms grab him and put him gently on soft cloth.

"It's going to be alright, okay? They're just here to help you." Casey fixed his hood, making sure it tucked his face away. Luckily, Ned had kept his promise and didnt't remove it. The doctor looked at her strangely as they walked into the emergency room. Ned groaned at the pain running through him. It seemed to get worse as they rolled him into a room.

"Okay, miss, we'll have to take off his hood, to check his pupils." The doctor reached for his hood.

"NO!" Too late. It was removed. There was Ned's face, for the whole world (well the speck world) to see. The doctor gasped as he backed away. He couldn't believe it! No! This couldn't be! Ned O'Malley, Mayor of Whoville, who had mysteriously disappeared two years ago! He was here! Like many other Whos, he had thought Ned had died, but no. He was alive, but not well. He looked at Casey who was glaring at him, yet a look of discomfort on her face was evident as she wrapped her skinny arms around herself. Her gaze drifted to the ground.

"Miss, do you know who this is," said the doctor in amazement as he stared at Ned. At last! He was back! The joy in his heart was so full! Could this mean Whoville will go back to the way it was?! Could it mean Ned was staying?! Casey didn't answer, she only kept staring down at the ground. The doctor took her silence as the answer no. A smile lightened the room.

"Miss, this is the Mayor of Whoville who went missing for two years! You found him! This is excellant! We have lived so miserable and with him back, it's amazing! Ned O'Malley is back! The nurses should hear about this!" This caused Casey's eyes to flash, to narrow venemously. She didn't know what caused her to do this. She wasn't a violent person, but natural impulse took over. She grabbed the doctor's white coat, crushing him to the wall. She was nose to nose with him. The doctor yelped at the pain that hit his back. He stared down fearfully at the human whose teeth were grinding severely.

"Listen, _doctor_. NO ONE is going to know he is here. He doesn't want to be here. The only reason he is here is because he sick. His name is not Ned O'Malley. It's Ned O'Connell. And if you blubber your fatass mouth, I will make damn sure you won't see daylight ever again! Keep your big mouth shut and we'll all leave in once piece! GOT IT!" Her snarl was so intimidating. Sweat creeped down the doctor's forehead and he nodded shakingly.

"Y-Yes. I-I promise. I won't tell anyone. Please let me go." Casey smirked with triumph. She flung him to the floor.

"Pathetic. Thinking he would come back after the pain you all caused him. I'm glad you're suffering here. Now you know how he felt. Just help him so we can get the fuck out of here." Casey spat on him as she walked to Ned's side, stroking his cheek. The doctor slowly got up and stared at her with hurt eyes. Casey gazed back down at Ned who was smiling in his sleep. The doctor couldn't beieve what happened. This girl, this whatever she was, was telling him not to say anything about Ned O'Malley. The glare in her eyes, he had never seen anything like that. It almost looked as if she would kill him right then and there. He slowly walked out of the room, grasping his white coat, the place where Casey had grabbed him. Unnoticed as he walked away, there was a nurse, carrying a few items in her hands. Her eyes were wide. Oh. My. God. The mayor? As in Ned O'Malley? He was back? Unfortunately, this nurse was at times hard-headed. As soon as she heard the doctor tell Casey who the man was, her mind went blank to what Casey had told him.

"OMG! I've got to tell Britanny," she squealed with delight as she ran to the secretary.

"Brit! Brit! Guess what?!" The secretary, her shock worn off, stared at her friend was a practically jumping up and down.

"What, Amanda?"

"The guy that came in with that whatever she is? It's Ned O'Malley." This got Brittany's attention.

"No! It can't be! He disappeared two years ago!" Amanda shook her head with a giant smile.

"You know what this means, don't you?" Britanny shook her head with a confused look.

"We have to tell everyone! The press will have a field day with this! He's back, Brit! He's back!" The two female Whos squealed with delight.

"I've got to call Barbara. She better get her news crew ready after she hears this," said Brit excitedly as she dialed the number.

"Great! I'll go tell everyone!"

"How are you--"

"Hello! Texting," Amanda said rolling her eyes as she started typing in her cellphone: **NED IS BACK!**

"Hey Amanda? Should we tell..." The words drifted as she looked at her best friend worriedly. Amanda stopped typing and sighed. Should they tell her? What would they say? The green who only shook her head.

"No. Let her find out on her own. It's better that way. I don't want to get involved with their problems." Britanny nodded as she continued to talk on the phone.

"Barb! Guess what! You'll never believe who is in the hospital!"

"I've got a picture on my cell too! Tell her that," said Amanda, not looking up from the screen on her phone.

"Ned O'Malley! He's here! Grab your crew! This is a breaking story!" A sound of excitement rang through the phone as Britanny hung up. Amanda kept typing. This was going to be good. Everyone was going to celebrate this day! Britanny looked outside. The sun seemed to peak out even more. It had been such a long time snce it had been this sunny. The only reason, was that he was back. He was back and here to stay! Why else would he be here aside the Whogitis?

"Sally, you are in for a big surprised," she murmered as she continued to stare out the window. A surprise yes, but later, a surprise would be replaced by grief.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

JoJo opened his eyes, staring at the ceiling. The rest had done him good, along with the short walk. It would've gone better if he didn't talk to that stupid girl, but oh well. Can't ask for everything. He slowly rose form his bed, cracking his neck as he headed toward his door. The sound of his sisters rushing through the halls rang in his ear as he heard them panic for their stuff. That was one thing his sisters inherited from their father. He was calm and collected, more like his mother. He slowly walked through the hall of greats to the dining room. He could imagine his father staring up at them with a grin on his face. It almost made a smile creep its way on JoJo's. Then, just like other memories, it slipped away. He arrived to the dining room, to see his sisters already there. His mother was serving their dinner along with the help of Miley and JoJo's other sisters, Roxanne and Molly.

"JoJo, time to eat," shouted Heady. JoJo only nodded as he went to his place at the table. He plopped down, drooping his head as he stared at his forks and spoon. His mother turned on the portable TV. She had told her children the Mayor was making a speech, making the kids groan. JoJo murmered a few words under his breath. Ferdinand alway had something to say. It was quite boring but required. The girls watched with half closed eyes. JoJo leaned against his right hand, staring at the TV. It was the same old crap that came out of the loser's mouth. How great the town was (which was totally a lie) and how it would further improve with better laws. By better he meant more strict laws.

"_ I believe Whoville is for--ATTENTION! WE INTERRUPT YOUR REGULAR VIEWING BROADCAST FOR THIS BREAKING NEWS! LIVE WITH BARBARA WHOELER AT THE WHOVILLE MEMORIAL HOSPITAL!"_ JoJo lifted his head, staring at the TV intently. The girls' eyes immediately went wide open. Never had Ferdinand's speech got interrupted, not even for breaking news! This had to be good! JoJo scooted his chair forward. Sally's eyes widened as she turned up the volume. The whole family watched intently as the news reporter began to speak.

_"Hello, citizens of Whoville. This is your local newsman, Fred Froger. I want to thank you for joining us today for this breaking news! This is certainly breaking news and as well as a big shock to the whole community. From what I have heard from Barbara, people are running around the hospital, happy and shouting 'He's back.' We have no word on who 'he' is. Reporting live to Barbara. Maybe she could give us some answers. Barbara?"_

"Who's he," JoJo wondered as he continued to listen intently.

_"Thank you, Fred. You are right, there is a giant celebration. People have been going on about this ever since they got their message on their cellphones. Fred, you may be wondering who are these people celebrating for. This news will shock you and all of you watching us right now."_

JoJo leaned in closer. He had a strange feeling that this news was about to be the ultimate shock of a lifetime.

_"I had contacted the secretary of the hospital. According to her and a nurse, Ned O'Malley, the former Mayor of Whoville who went missing two years ago, has returned with a serious case of the Whogitis. Now, as you know this certainly is a big shock for the town. As I have mentioned, he has been missing for two years and now he has shown up. Sources say he has come back to reclaim the chair as Mayor of Whoville once more. The nurse has given us a picture of him, but it came out blurry. I am to stay live until I get further information. Back to you Fred."_

Sally turned off the TV. Her eyes were now full of water. JoJo kept staring at the TV, his eyes widened as he gripped his chair.

"Mom...he's back," he whispered. Something was ready to burst from him. An explosion was in his body. He wanted to cry, he wanted to smile, and he wanted to laugh. His arms were shaking and his bottom lip was trembling. A smile made its way on his face. It only got bigger and bigger as his mind went back to Barbara's words.

_"Ned O'Malley, the former Mayor of Whoville who went missing two years ago, has returned..."_

That man? The man with the woman? Could it be him? JoJo didn't care. His dad, his missing father, he was back! He had returned home! The amount of joy leapt it out.

"He's back," he shouted happily, running out of his chair to his room. His sister's were still stunned, especially Miley who had tears running down her cheeks. Sally's reddish-brown hair covered her face. He was back. Now, came the hardest part. Confronting him, confronting the man she loved. The man she had hurt so much.

"Ned...forgive me," she whispered, wrapping her arms tightly around her body.

JoJo opened the door to his room, the smile never leaving his face and tears running down. He didn't bother wiping them. They were tears of joy! He rumaged through his drawer taking out the un-cut picture. There was his father, smiling up at him. JoJo grinned and laughed. His father was home! His father was home! That was all he could think about! Yes! His wish, it had come true! His dream, it was becoming reality! He slowly placed it on the picture, making it fit perfectly.He grabbed the nearest tape, placing it on top of the picture. JoJo backed up to look at it. Now it was complete. Ned was home. His father was here and now, they could be a family. The family he wanted after waiting for two years.

"Dad...you're back," he smiled, his voice cracking. Nothing could descibe JoJo's happiness. He wanted to go. To go see his father, to hug him, to tell him how sorry he was, and to take him home where he belonged. He was where he belonged. In Whoville and pretty soon, home. But little did JoJo realize that home for Ned would another world away. And the family Ned thought of involved a different son and different people. He was on a road to heartbreak before he even realized it.

**A/N: Wow! Ned' come back and JoJo's happy...for awhile! Yay! I hope you like it! It's one of the longest I've written. Casey acted a little evil there but hey, this town hurt her friend! I would've done the same thing! Damn Amanda and Brit for telling the secret! But if they didn't, there wouldn't be this story! LOL! Anyway, next chapter will be JoJo finding out of his father's memory loss and Sally invited Ned and Casey to stay with her at her home until Ned gets better. Rudy will come later, but probably not in the next three chapters. I want to get some Ned/JoJo bonding times before I let Rudy come in. I want his arrival to be a surprise and I've decided to make him a Who when he arrives to Whoville. Oh and you're probably wondering about the machine. What happened to it? Well, you'll find out later. I hope you enjoyed it.**


	8. Who Are You?

Chapter 8: Who are you?

Casey glared out of her window as she saw the thousands of Whos surrounding the hospital. There were pictures and news reporters. Damn doctor. She warned him, she told him what would happen if he told. Was her throwing him to the ground not enough? She didn't want this. Her plan was to get him better, make the doctor shut his big fat mouth, and leave without anyone knowing who Ned was. The was one truth. They didn't know who he was. His name was Ned O'Connell, not Ned O'Malley. Ned O'Malley was the past, he was history. Her hand clenched in fist. They couldn't honestly expect him to return. She thanked God he didn't remember them. He would only be confused and tell them that he was NOT the Mayor of Whoville and he needed to return. Still, what if he had questions? She would let Horton handle that situation. Back to the nasty Whos. No. She wouldn't let them think Ned was back. Her eyes glared toward the news crew. If this was broadcasted, Ned's former family was probably listening in on the breaking news. The thought of them wanting to see him made her tremble with anger. She didn't want anyone to see him, she didn't want anyone to know who he was. Now, she had her plate full, having to deal with Ned's sickness and her future confrontation with the people she hated most.

"Casey," said a raspy voice. Ned looked at his friend who was staring out the window, an angry expression on her face. Casey looked up, her eyes softening, a small smile slightly visible on her face.

"Ned? Are you okay," she asked going over to sit on the edge of the bed. Ned looked around the room. He was still too weak to freak out and wonder where he was. His only guess was that Casey had taken him to Australia, where her grandparents were, to a hospital. The light on the ceiling hurt his eyes. He much preferred Nool's sunlight, so soft and comforting. His eyes wondered around the room. There was the usual things at a hospital room. The TV, a few medicines, and him in the bed. He felt his wrist hurt as he slowly lifted it up. An IV was punctured into his vein, giving him liquid. He felt much better than he had before. His hoodie was off and he was wearing a blue hospital gown.

"I'm fine, just a little sore. What did the doctor say?" Casey was surprised he was not in a panic mode. She held his hand gently in hers, smoothing the fur.

"He said you'll be okay. Luckily you came in time or it would have been much worse." Ned stared at her. She looked a mess and didn't seem to get any sleep. Dark rings surrounded her eyes and her hair was disheveled. He felt pity for her.

"Case, come here." Case laid her head on Ned' chest. She clung to him as his warms arms wrapped around her. A few tears landed on his hospital gown. Ned could feel them soak through is fur, but he didn't care. His friend was in pain and he had been the one to cause it to her.

"I'm okay, Case. I'm so sorry for not listening to you."

"Don't be. All that matters is that you're okay and we'll be home soon! Everyone is waiting." Ned nodded with a smile. Casey got out of his embrace just in time for the door to open. There was the doctor, his face pale white and his body trembling. Ned arched an eyebrow when he saw him. Looking at him, it should be the doctor in the hospital bed, not him. Casey tried her best not to glare at him. She didn't want Ned to be suspicious of anything.

"Mr. O'Mal--O'Connell. I see you have woken up. How do you feel sir?"

"I'm okay, I guess. What's wrong with me?" Ned had completely forgotten to ask the doctor where the hell he was, aside being in a hospital.

"Sir, you had the Whogitis. An awful diseas that affects 1 in 10 Whos. Yours was a much more serious case. The swelling has worn down and your blood has gone back to a healthy red." Ned grimaced. What color was his blood? Then again, he didn't want to know.

"Thank you, Doctor."

"You most welcome, sir. Any questions?"

"Nope. Casey, you have any? You were more awake than I was today." Casey stepped up, smiling at the doctor. The doctor gulped as his grip tightened on the clipboard.

"Yes, Ned. Doctor, can I talk to you outside please?" Casey started to head to the door.

"Y-Yes, ma'am. R-Right away, miss." The doctor hesitantly stepped outside. Casey was leaning against the wall looking down at her feet. She didn't want to admit it, but she felt a little guilty what she did to the poor doctor. Even after she flung him to the floor, he still helped Ned. He could've sent another doctor, but he stayed. Casey sighed looking at him. He was still nervous, but not as much as he was before. When he saw her not glaring at him, he gave an inward sigh of relief.

"Look, I'm sorry for what I did. So, you know Ned? Personally?"

"Well, no. But I do know he is the Mayor. Well, formal Mayor. May I ask, if I'm not intruding, where has he been?" Casey gave him a sad smile.

"The place that no one believed. The place where he could call his home. He lives beyond the speck, in the Jungle of Nool. He is friends with Horton and me. That was his life."

"So, the place he always talked about. It is true?" Casey nodded looking at the doctor's shocked face.

"Do you know he has a family," the doctor asked quietly, looking at the floor with his eyes closed.

"I was aware of it. He had a wife, 96 daughters, and one son. The problem is, doctor, is that something happened to Ned when he came here. Did you not notice anything different about him, aside how he looks?"

"He seemed curious where he was. He has been to the hospital many times for the birth of his children. He seemed confused about everything. And when you told me his last name wasn't O'Malley, it was O'Connell. The first thing I noticed when I took off the hood of his sweater was the deep scar on his forehead. May I ask what happened to him?"

"You may. Doctor, when I found Ned, he was damaged. Bruises, cuts, and he was bleeding from the gash you saw on his forehead. I cleaned him up and when I asked who he was...he couldn't remember." She heard the doctor gasp,dropping the clipboard. The doctor did not want to believe the words she was saying. No. This could not be. This had to be a joke. Ned O'Malley had...memory loss?

"You mean..."

"Yes. He couldn't remember anything. All his memory, everything is gone. The only thing he can remember is the two years he had been gone."

"I'm very sorry, miss. One more question though. Are you...his wife or do you have any relationship with him besides frienship I suppose?" Casey gave him another smile. She had one eyebrow raised.

"Why do you want to know that? Will his wife be crushed? His children?" The doctor only shrugged. Casey shook her head.

"No. I am only his friend. I am nothing more. Doctor, if it is possible, can you do me a favor?" Casey leaned her back against the wall, one foot on it and the other on the cold floor. Her face looked back down at the ground with a solemn smile.

"Yes, Miss?" The doctor seemed comfortable talking to her now. She was not glaring anymore, she now looked sad. He could only guess that she was so protective of Ned and didn't want to see him hurt. Now he knew. Ned left, not because he wanted to leave, but it was because he thought he needed to leave. He silently waited for her to ask the favor. He had a strange feeling it would harder to grant once she said it.

"If his family comes, do NOT let them in," Casey whispered looking at the ceiling, her mind suddenly interested on a small Who fly.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I don't want his family to see him. I'm not only thinking of him, but for them too. It will only confuse Ned and would hurt them. I don't want you saying anything to them, please. It's better that they don't see him and when he gets better, we leave." Casey's voice was almost pleading. The doctor could see that the this was important to her. Yes. Poor Sally and especially JoJo. He was so hopeful for his father's return and now that he's here, JoJo would be jumping off the walls. But finding out that your father who you haven't seen in 2 years has memory loss? He couldn't imagine how that must feel. He started to think of his two little sons. What if that was him? What if he had forgotten his family? Would he be able to stand to see the hurt in his little boys' eyes? His wife? His shock wore off after she told him the favor. If he was in the position, he wouldn't want a doctor to tell him. He would want...his best friend. One who knew everything that happened and would explain it so much better.

"Miss--"

"Call me Casey."

"Alright. Casey, if you want, I will do it if you want to, but I feel that it wouldn't be right."

"Look, I know you are concerned with hurting the family but--"

"It's not that. It's just, if I was in Ned's position, I would want someone close to me to tell me. I would want...my best friend to tell me." Casey's eyes widened. This was always the tough part of being someone's best friend. You had to be the speaker for them. You knew everything about them. She didn't want to see them. She didn't even want to talk to them. Maybe she could do it on the phone. No. They probably wouldn't believe her. But...if she didn't confront them, they would tell Ned and Ned would be confused. He would start to ask questions, Horton would give him answer, and he'll go back to the way he was. Suffering with pain.

"Do you think I should?"

"They would like to hear it from his best friend more than me. Do you want me to give them a call? I think it is better they know now than later." Casey only stared down at the ground. He was right. Now was better than later. She didn't want it causing her too much stress and she didn't want Ned to worry on why she was so nervous. Yes. It would be better now.

"Okay. You can bring them. I'm ready." She felt a warm hand on her shoulder giving her a pat.

"I want to thank you for taking care of him. You couldn't prevent the Whogitis, but thank you." Casey gave him a small smile that welcomed him. He returned the smile and left toward the secretary starting to make the call. Casey sunk to her knees holding her hand in her head. It wasn't suppose to be this complicated. Now she was going to meet the people she had vowed never to see or even speak too. And Ned, he would know nothing about it. But his children. What if they blew it? What if, when they start to go home, one of the shouts, "Daddy!"? Casey had a strange feeling it would be the son. Being the only boy of 96 sisters, he needed a father. Casey only shook her head. Hopefully once they knew, they would leave her and Ned alone. They should know what was best for him. Casey lifted herself off the ground going inside the room. Ned was watching TV, looking at it with the bored look. Casey smiled going over and leaning her head on her shoulder. Ned smiled wrapping his arm around her shoulder. They weren't coming just yet, meaning she could relax. Some good TV shows would probably do her good.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Sally heard the telephone ring. Her mind was still numb at what she had heard on the news and she retreated to her room to shed a few tears. Her husband. Her Ned. He was back. He had returned, after two years. Her mind could only wonder why he was back. It couldn't be just because he was sick was it? Could it be that he may actually want to come back into their family even after everything she put him through? JoJo. Her sweet little boy. She had seen a smile she hadn't seen in a long time. A smile and a laugh. It warmed her heart to see that smile. She saw him rush to his room, laughing the whole way. But what if his returning was for different reasons? She couldn't stand to see another hurt look in JoJo's face. He had been for two years without his father and the thought of his father leaving him again, it was picture she didn't want to see. Her daughters. They didn't know what to think. Miley was crying the whole time. She was happy, but knew that it wouldn't be like this if everyone had believed her husband. He stood for what he believed for. He believed what they were and what they had suffered. She tried hard to remember it, but it was only a story, a story to scare little children. Now, she was trying to believe it. She tried so hard that her head started to hurt. The telephone kept ringing. This person wasn't going to give up. Sally sighed as she picked it up.

"O'Malley residence," she answered dully.

"Mrs. O'Malley. Yes, this is Doctor Rawho."

"Hello, Doctor. Is something the matter?" Her heart started beating fast. It was Doctor Rawho. From the Whoville Memorial Hospital. The hospital Ned was in right now.

"Not exactly, Mrs. O'Malley. I have come to inform you that Ned is at the hospital but I can only guess you already know." Sally sighed.

"Yes, doctor. I know."

"Yes, well, there is a young lady here to see you. She is a good friend of Ned and has known of his whereabouts for the last two years. I suggest you go talk to her. You can bring your children if you want to. But I suggest you bring JoJo only." There was sadness in the Rawho's voice. Sally took in a trembling breath. A friend? Who knew where Ned was the whole time? Why did she want to talk to her? And why did Rawho say to only bring JoJo? She tried to rid her minds of the negative reasons for the visit. It couldn't be serious.

"O-Okay, Doctor Rawho. We'll be there. I'll go tell JoJo."

"Alright, Mrs. O'Malley. I'll see you at the hospital." Sally hung up the phone laying back down at the bed. She tried telling herself to calm down. The girl was only going to tell him what he has been doing while he was gone, that was it. No strings attached. She got off her bed and made her way to JoJo's room. She silently knocked and opened the door. She smiled as she walked in. Most of Ned's things decorated the walls, the night stands, and his mirror. JoJo smiled when he saw his mother.

"Mom! When are we going to see Dad? Are we going to see him today?" JoJo couldn't contain the excitment in his voice. Sally smiled softly at her child, putting a small hand on his shoulder.

"JoJo, Doctor Rawho called. He asked me if we could come to the hospital. Miley can take care of the girls. He wants us to talk to someone close to your Dad."

"Close to Dad? Who?"

"You father made a friend while he was gone. She wants to talk to us." JoJo only nodded. So his dad wasn't alone, he had friends. Friends, but what if he had a family? What if he met some other person other than his mother? What if he had, JoJo cringed at the thought, another son? No. His father was home. He came home because he wanted to _be_ home. A smile lit up again on his face.

"Let's go! This is great, Mom! I'm so excited to see him again! We'll be family again!" JoJo headed out his room. Sally's smile fell into worry. She wanted to believe him. She wanted to feel optimistic about Ned's return. But she could feel her heart breaking more and more and she hadn't even seen him yet.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Casey sighed as she continued watching TV. She smiled when Ned laughed, feeling comfort in his happiness. Suddenly the door knocked.

"Come in," she said, lifting herself from Ned's chest as she sat on the edge. Dr. Rawho walked in with a soft smile.

"Casey, may I talk to you for a moment?" Casey nodded. She turned to Ned who was still absorbing the TV.

"I'll be back, Ned." Ned only nodded, his eyes still on the box. Casey rolled her eyes as she headed out the door. She entered the hallway.

"Did you call them?"

"I did. Mrs. O'Malley will be here soon. I told her it would be best not to bring her daughter. She is bringing her son instead. He is the eldest and would be more understanding of the situation than his younger sisters." Casey nodded.

"How long are they from here?"

"Not long, about 5 minutes. You may go to the waiting room. I'll tell Ned you'll be gone for awhile if you like." Casey nodded.

"Thank you. I guess I better go." Casey slowly walked toward the waiting room. She didn't mind the stares anymore, her mind was concentrated on what she would tell Ned's wife and his son. Should she tell them the whole story or should she tell them about his memory loss and that's it. She slumped in the chair. The pains of being a best friend. Suddenly, the sliding doors opened. She jerked up to see a woman Who with reddish-brown hair flowing down onto her shoulders. Her eyes were wide chocolate brown. She had on a white dress and a small black sweatshirt. Standing next to her was...the boy. Casey's eyes widened when she saw him. That was the boy that helped her! The boy that told her where the hospital was! The boy she acted so mean too! His brown eyes were gleaming and a soft smile was on his face. His eyes caught her gaze. The smile faltered. His face was with confusion and annoyance.

_'What's __**she**__ doing here,'_ JoJo snapped in his mind. He wanted to glare, but confusion surrounded his mind. Suddenly, Dr. Rawho came in.

"Mrs. O'Malley. Follow me." Sally followed the doctor. She saw Casey. Her eyes widened. She was so different than what she expected. For one thing. She was expecting a Who. She, well, wasn't. She looked a mess as well. Her hair was messy, her shirt was stained with mud, and there were a few scratches on her legs. Casey only smiled up at her.

"I'll leave you two alone." Dr. Rawho left. Sally stared down at Casey. She couldn't help but feel nervous. JoJo was still trying to hold back a glare.

"You don't have to be scared. I'm not gonna bite." Sally smiled with a small nod. She pulled a chair in front of her. JoJo remained standing, leaning against the handle of his mother's chair.

"I'm Sally. Sally O'Malley. This is my son Joseph-Jonas. We call him JoJo."

"Nice to meet you. My name is Casey. Casey O'Connell. I'm a friend of Ned's." The two women nodded with a smile.

"You wanted to speak to me?"

"Y-Yeah. As I've heard, Ned's been missing for two years." Sally nodded.

"I want to tell you something, but I want to make sure you're gonna be okay with what I'm going to tell you. The first part was told by another friend of Ned's so it might bring back memories." Sally took a deep breath. She was expecting this. She slowly nodded. JoJo listened intently, staring at Casey as she figited in her seat.

"Okay. Well, Ned's friend, Horton told me. Ned was...depressed. He told Horton how he was making you all suffer, how no one in the town would listen to him or pay attention to what he said. He talked to Horton one day, saying he was thinking of leaving. Horton asked where was he to go and Ned suggested to the jungle of Nool, the world beyond this speck. Horton talked with the other creatures in the jungle and they agreed. I wasn't there at the discussion. The day finally came. I was traveling down a cliff to get something one of the kids dropped. I found Ned. He was in pretty bad shape. Cuts and bruises were everywhere and there was the largest gash on his forehead. Blood was dripping down and he looked to be unconscious for 4 hours. I woke him up and got him to safety, cleaning him up. I then asked him what his name was..." Casey felt something hurt inside her. She didn't want to say this. She didn't like his family, but the thought of hurting them, she couldn't even bare it.

"What did he say," JoJo asked fearfully. No. She couldn't be telling him that his dad...No.

"He said he didn't remember. I asked him more questions. He seemed to get more confused the more I asked. The next day, he met Horton who told me the truth about him and you all. Ned changed his name. When I told him my last name, he told me it was his as well. His name is Ned O'Connell. No one told him of you all or where he came from. He saw us as our family and through his point of view... the only family." Sally looked at the ground. Her predictions were wrong. Ned wasn't here to return. He was here for his Whogitis. Nothing else. She wanted to sob, she wanted to scream. He didn't remember her. He didn't remember their children. Their dates. Their wedding. The birth of their son and their little girls. Nothing. His family wasn't them, his family was somewhere else. Casey could feel her heart clench as she saw Sally's pained look. She couldn't imagine how she must feel. To learn your husband had forgotten everything. Every single thing. Casey's eyes turned to JoJo who's brown eyes were wide and his face the same as his mothers. He was shaking his head. He refused to believe this. His dad. His own father... didn't remember him. Didn't. Couldn't. No.

"No. No! NO! YOU'RE LYING! YOUR LYING!" JoJo's yells echoed through the rooms. Everyone was staring. His eyes were now glaring so hard at Casey who only stared back down at the ground. She had a feeling he would be like this. Be in denial. JoJo felt his body tremble with anger and hurt. His hands were in fist, clenching so tight that his knuckles turned a ghostly white. Hot tears dripped down as his teeth began to chatter. Something pierced his heart hard. So hard that it hurt. Why was life so cruel? He had waited 2 YEARS for his father to return. He had, but at the same time he hadn't.

"NO! YOU'RE LYING! I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! DAD!" On natural impulse, JoJo began to run down the hall. His dad couldn't forget them. He just couldn't.

"JoJo," he heard his mother scream. JoJo ignored her.

_'Crap. This kid's definitely going to screw everything up.'_ Casey started to walk fast, following the young Who.

"Get security," she shouted at the secretary as she ran down the hall. She REALLY didn't like this kid now.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

JoJo ran faster, looking in the rooms, trying to find the right one. He heard patients scream, like he was a maniac. He hurried as he opened door after door. Finally, there was one more. The final one down the hall. He put his hand slowly on the cold knob.

"This is it," he told himself as he opened the door. Ned jerked his head up. He was expecting to see Casey but only saw a small Who with black hair.

"Dad," JoJo whispered staring at him. Time sure changed his father. His hair was his style, a much more darker brown, his blue eyes were wider, and his face much more calm. He was staring at the one Who he wanted to see more than anything. Tears started to well up again. Ned stared at the boy with a confused look. What was up with this kid and why was he looking at him like that?

"Are you okay, kid? Can I help you?" JoJo barely heard him. He slowly walked up to Ned, a small smile creeping on his face.

"DAD!" JoJo wrapped his arms around his father hugging him tightly. Ned stared down at him shocked. Okay, this kid REALLY had the wrong room. Or was he a mental patient? Ned didn't hug him back, but didn't push him away. A small voice, that sounded so much like Horton's, told him not too. JoJo could feel his father not hug him back. No. No, it couldn't be true. This wasn't like his dream. He looked up at Ned who had a more confused face and a little bit freaked out.

"Who are you?" Slap! That's how it felt for JoJo. A slap on the face. JoJo's eyes widened and his eyebrows creased with hurt. Ned couldn't tell why he looked so hurt. Just because he was mistakened as his father? His father must be here?

Suddenly, the door opened again. In came two security guards along with Casey.

"Dad. Dad, you've gotta remember! It's me! JoJo! Your son! Dad, please!" JoJo started to shake his father, clutching to the white hospital gown. Ned only shook his head holding his hands away.

"Casey who is this kid?" Casey looked at the guards, nodding her head.

"Kid, you've gotta go," said one guard grabbing JoJo.

"No! Dad! You've gotta remember! I'm JoJo! Dad, it's me! Your name is Ned O'Malley! You're my father," JoJo struggled to get out of the guards' grasps. He reached for Ned who only stared at him. He tried wiggling out, kicking his feet, yelling to his father.

"Take him out of here," said Casey solemnly, staring at JoJo.

"DAD! DAD! NO! DAD, IT'S ME! JOJO! DAD!" JoJo by now was screaming to the top of his lungs. Ned winced. Kid had some good lungs. He stared at Casey, his eyes asking the questions. Casey only shook her head, a sign that she would tell him later, once everything calmed down. Ned continued to stare at the door that took him out. He could here JoJo still screaming outside. The last thing he heard before the screaming turned into sobs:

"DAD! PLEASE, REMEMBER ME!"


	9. Lies and the Past

Chapter 9: Lies and the Past

"Case. Explain." It had been already 20 minutes since JoJo's screams filled the hospital, his pleads trying to reach Ned's ears and his sobs ringing from his mouth. Casey had not said one word to Ned as she sat on the window sill looking down at Whoville. She did not try to make eye contact with him. This was annoying Ned to no end.

"Answer me, Casey! What the hell just happened here?!" Casey flinched at the sound of Ned's angry voice. He wanted answers and he wanted them now.

"Go to sleep, Ned. Your still pretty sick. Doctor said it may take weeks til the virus is out of your body." Ned's glaring eyes got darker until his bright baby blue eyes were now a dark navy. Why was she making this difficult? She never kept secrets from him! It was their friendship!

"Casey, tell me! Why was that small boy trying to convince me I was his FATHER?" Casey finally looked him in the eyes. The human's eyes were droopy. Her tired eyes almost looked bruise and her face a little pale. She got up from the window sill and went over to Ned, sitting next to him. She couldn't tell him. No. She wasn't trying to be selfish. If it had been a different circumstance, she would have told him, Horton would of told him. But she was thinking of his emotional health. She couldn't bare seeing him depressed. He had so much happiness in his life and he brought happiness to everyone around him. She didn't want that to disappear. But she had to rethink it once she saw JoJo trying to convince his father who he really was. Was it for his sake or was it only for her's?

"Ned, that boy, he lost his father a long time ago. Nobody knows where the father was or is. You look like him and he thought it was you. He just got confused." It was the semi-truth. JoJo had lost his father, but she couldn't shake the guilt that she was lying to Ned. Lying that he was really the father.

"So, I'm not his dad?" Casey took his hand.

"No. You're not his dad." Ned only nodded. The way the boy sounded so sure, Ned was almost going to believe him. Still, he had lost his dad and when you lose someone, sometimes you can act weirdly. He looked down at his hands. He couldn't help but feel sorry for the kid. What a tough time he must be having.

"Okay, well, if you see him, tell him I'm sorry." Casey nodded. She knew Sally was probably still there and that JoJo had gone home. Perhaps talking alone with Ned's "ex" wife would be much better than talking to her with a child. She gave Ned a gentle kiss on the tip of his head and headed outside. She found Dr. Rawho.

"How's the kid?"

"Upset. Very shaken up. He has been taken home, but Sally is still here. I guess I shouldn't have suggested for her to bring him. I felt he had a right to know what happened to his father. He never expected this."

"I know. I didn't tell Ned who he was. I don't plan too. Do you respect that?"

"I'm not the family. You should ask them. Maybe...they will understand Ned is happy and no matter how hard it may be, you have to let the ones you love the most leave." Casey nodded. For some reason, she felt it almost directed to her. She thanked the doctor and walked toward the waiting room. Everything was silent now that JoJo had left. She saw Sally sitting in a chair, looking at her lap. Her mind was deep in thought. Casey gave a small cough. Sally looked up, her puffy brown eyes staring into Casey's pale ones.

"May we continue," Casey asked. Sally only nodded as Casey took her across from her.

"This came as a giant shock, I know."

"JoJo had waited so long for his return. He counted the days, weeks, months, years until his father would return. After we read the letter, he tried telling himself and us that Ned would come home the next day. For 730 days he kept telling us his father would come back. He was so happy when he heard the news but I knew deep in my heart I would see him sad again. I knew Ned wouldn't come back permenantly. Am I correct?" Casey had a hard time nodding her head.

"We only came to save Ned from the Whogitis and we planned to go back to the jungle of Nool once he got better. We didn't expect the news reporters to be all over him. Listen, when Ned was at the jungle, none of us told him about you. It's not that we didn't want to, it's because we couldn't. Ned was so happy and he made others happy. I didn't want to see him sad if he found out what he really was and...why he left. I love Ned, I'm his best friend and as a friend, I know I'm suppose to look out for him. I was only trying to protect him."

"I know. For two years, I was praying that he was happy wherever he was. Because I knew, I knew he wasn't with me or in Whoville. His heart belonged somewhere else. I want Ned happy more than anything. And even though this is hard to say, I want him happy even if it is not with me, JoJo, or my girls." Sally felt tears slip down her cheeks. She did want Ned happy. She wanted him happier than any man in Whoville. But she didn't think his happiness would be another world away from her and her kids. Ned didn't remember them and maybe it was for the best. How was she going to explain that to the girls? How was she going to tell JoJo that the man he thought was his father is no longer his father anymore?

"Ms. O'Connell. I have some news for you," said Dr. Rawho sitting down next to Casey.

"Yeah?"

"Ned is getting better. He has been removed from bed rest and is free to move around. Still, since his Whogitis was a strange one, it is still in his body and may take a couple days or maybe even weeks to get out of his system. Going home, in my opinion, is not a good idea. A jungle has many different diseases and bacteria that may strengthen the Whogitis. I suggest that you stay in Whoville."

"Casey, if you want, you can stay at my home. My home is big enough for two extra guest." Casey's eyes widened. One with shock and one that was a bit hesitant. She didn't quite exactly trust Sally even if she was going to accept her husband was never going to remember her. This could be a trick. But however, Ned staying another day in the hospital was too much. Too much in money, that is. Didn't look like there were any hotels or any motels around here. Her mind went back and forth. She didn't have a place to stay and Sally was offering. The other side, the much more sensitive side, told her that one false move from any of Ned's former family could reveal the secret she and Horton kept so well hidden. Was she really risking to lose that? Was she going to give up free shelter? Was she going to give up on Ned's chance to get better at a much more cheaper price than staying at the expensive hospital?

"Okay, Sally. Thank you." Sally sadly smiled at Casey.

"I'll talk to JoJo and the girls about Ned. Hopefully, they'll understand and not say anything they shouldn't while you both stay there for a while." Casey gave her a short smile as Sally got up from her chair.

"It was nice meeting you, Sally. I'm sorry for this. It was very hard for me to tell you." Sally only shook her head.

"I'm glad you did. It was something I needed to hear and hopefully, something JoJo will learn to accept." Casey only nodded. Sally shook her hand with Dr. Rawho and left the hospital.

"She seems accepting to Ned's memory loss," said Casey as she watched Sally walk down the street.

"She tries to show she is accepting it. Inside, she is hurting, she is breaking. It took everything she can to not rush into Ned's room and hug him, to tell him it was her. Casey, please think about telling Ned the truth. One day he is going to wonder of his true family and when that day comes, I believe he will be more hurt than he already is." Dr. Rawho nodded with a smile and left Casey. Hurt him more? How can something hurt him more?! They were only staying there for hopefully a few days and then, off with the time machine to the jungle of--

"Oh God! Where's the time machine?" Casey's eyes widened as she thought of the portable machine. She hadn't felt it slip out of her grasp. The time machine, the only thing that allowed her and Ned to come to and back from Whoville and the jungle of Nool.

"This is so not good," she murmered as she started walking out the doors. She remembered feeling it slip a bit when Ned hugged her. There was a faint sound of a crash as she buried her face in Ned's shoulder.

"Oh no!" Casey dashed out the door. This was so not good. This was so not right. The time machine lost?! She'd be damned if some kid too it. She started running through the streets feeling the pairs of eyes staring at her. SHe ignored them as she ran across the bridge to the open valley of grass. She looked around trying to find the silver object. This should be easier, but for some reason, if felt like finding a needle in a haystack. Casey kept looking, getting on her knees digging through the dirt even if ti was pointless. WHen you lose something you would look just about anywhere. Suddenly a light flashed in her eyes. She squinted as she saw a pale black color glistening under tall grass. Casey sighed in relief and ran to the box shaped figure. She got down on her knees picking it up.

"Oh no! No! No! This can't be happening! No!"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Sally gently knocked on JoJo's door opening it slightly. She saw the young boy sitting on his desk staring at the calender in front of him.

"JoJo?"

"730 days, Mom. 730 stupid days! That's how long we've waited for him to come back, for us to be a family! How can we be a family when he can't even remember us?!" JoJo punched the wall angrily his head drooping down as he sucked in breath after breath. Sally touched his sholder gently, feeling him tremble with anger and sadness.

"He told us to never forget him. I didn't think he would actually forget us. Forget who we are, what we were to him. You should've seen him Mom. He looked at me as if I was a monster! As if I was some crazy patient! He looked at me just confused, asking who was I. It hurt, Mom." Tears were dripping down his cheeks, falling on the cherry wood table, making a small patter noise. Sally gently kissed his forehead, hugging him tightly. JoJo didn't hug back, but didn't pull away. His mother tried her hardest to comfort him, but comfort was not enough. What was enough was his father remembering him. Was that going to be his new wish now? And how many birthdays would it take to come true? JoJo cringed at the thought of that.

"JoJo, I came here to talk about your father. I have made a choice of what we are to him and about something else." His mother looked serious yet sadness was evident in her tone. JoJo could tell she made a decision and by the looks of it, it wasn't easy.

"What about us and him?"

"JoJo, I don't think Casey plans on telling your father who we really are to him."

"Of course she doesn't! She doesn't care about us," JoJo snapped, the name of the human causing him to grimace.

"Yes, she doesn't. But she does care for your father. She is afraid that if he knows who we are, he will ask why he left. She would tell him and the suffering will begin. She told me she was protecting him from feeling sad once again. JoJo, she doesn't plan on telling him who he is...neither do I."

"MOM!"

"Sweetie, it's for the better. The one thing I wished for everynight is that your father is happy wherever he is. Casey told me he was and I just want him happy even if it means not being with us. JoJo, please try to understand. It's for the better."

"It's not! He deserves to know who I am, Mom! He deserves to know who we are! How do you know he won't be happy with us," JoJo shouted shaking his head violently. He caught his mother's sad eyes that went to the letter that hung over JoJo's bed.

"I think those letters were evident enough to know he wouldn't be happy here. What we did JoJo is leave a scar on his heart. A scar that has slowly healed by friendship and new family. If he finds out, the stitches will come undone and he and all of us will go back to the days when we didn't believe him." JoJo understood what his mother said. When he saw his father, he had a much more healthy glow to him. He remembered the last time he saw his father, he was depressed, everything seemed dead to him. Now, he looked more alive than ever. His eyes were almost laughing and no longer hiding pain. Even though he hated admitting it, he looked so much better than he did in the past. That was the only thing he wanted to admit. The only thing he was allowing himself to admit.

"There is something else."

"Mom, can you tell me later? I don't wanna hear any more bad news, okay," JoJo turned away from his mother resting his head in his hands. His heart was already breaking and his head hurting. What she had to say could be said later.

"JoJo, sweetie, it's important. Please, listen to me. There is something else I made a decision of."

"Your father...since he is going to be sick for awhile. The cost for him to stay in the hospital is very expensive for him and Casey. I have decided to take him in, until he gets better." JoJo's eyes widened. Did his mother just say what he thought she said? His father was going to be home. Well, sort of. But the thing is, he would only see them as friendly strangers who have given him a place to rest until he got better. JoJo stared at the picture he pasted back together. His mind battled if he should take it off or keep it there. He can still feel the happiness of putting the picture back on, but now, it would forever be fake if it was still on there, and there would always be a hole in the family. And while there was a hole in his family, his father's family, if he had one, had the greatest guy ever in Whoville. He imagined him with Horton, with Casey (the thought made him cringe), and probably other creatures in the world outside the speck.

"Mom? Does he have another family?" Sally's heart broke when she heard her son ask the question softly. She didn't know what she could say. She was too scared to know if Ned did. She wouldn't blame him, she had hurt him and if he met someone that made him happy, she was happy for him. Or at least she would try to be happy for him. She would try to hide the hurt when he came to stay. She would try not to show him that she loved him more than just a friend, or friendly stranger, should. She would try, but she had no guarantees. And when he left? Two years without him was suffering, but how would the next how many years until she died? How would her children be? How would she tell her daughters that daddy wasn't daddy anymore? Miley would have a much harder time taking it in. She and JoJo were the saddest of her children. Hopefully the girls would understand. Sally stroked her son's hair gently.

"Sweetie, he does. He has Horton, Casey, and probably more. Whether he has a wife and children I don't know. But I want you to treat him with respect while he is here. I want you to make him feel comfortable. You may not have your father, "she lifted JoJo's chin, making him stare at her, "but no one never said he could be your best friend." JoJo stared at his mom understandingly. It did not sooth the feeling of abyss inside him but her words had so much clarity. It might give him something to think about. His dad not as his dad, but as his best friend? The thought was a little weird. He had never seen his father as his best friend or friend in that matter. He was only his father and that was that. But now, his father would see him as a stranger, a stranger he would learn more of. Maybe that was one thing he could give to his father that he didn't give him two years ago. He could give him the ability to understand him better. He could show him his songs, his instruments, everything! Leave nothing out, holding nothing in.

"Okay, Mom. Dad can stay." Sally smiled, kissing him on the head, petting his head a bit. She slowly exited the room, closing the door softly behind her. JoJo stared at his thousands of pictures. He knew it was something he needed to hide, but he didn't want to take it down. It was special to him. He sighed as he got off the seat of his desk going over to his television. A small black tape was on top. He looked at the words that decorated the front. A sad smile made its way on his face. His eyes traveled to the gray screen of the TV. His mind told him it would bring back even more painful memories, but his heart told him otherwise. Was it his heart betraying him? Or was it his mind?

The screened was black at first but then huge letters appeared.

**Joseph-Jonas "JoJo" Nathaniel O'Malley**

A shaky camera was put in position. The old memory began:

_"Okay. Hi everyone. You know me, Ned O'Malley. Nice to see you all. Today has to be the greatest day of my life and I have a very, very good reason for it. Today, April 4, is the birth of Sally and my first child, Joseph-Jonas." Ned went over to the small hospital crib that held a blue bundle cooing. _

_"Hey JoJo! Wanna see everyone?" Ned lifted the small baby into his arms. The baby shifted a bit until he got into the comfortable position. His eyes opened revealing his mother's chocolate brown. A messy jet of black hair laid on the top of his head._

_"Daddy's nose and Momma's eyes," Ned whispered as he kissed his son's forehead. The tiny baby smiled at him, sending it into a giggle fit. Ned smiled at the camera tears gleaming in his eyes._

_"Oh God. Nothing compares with being a husband and now a father. Look at him. Hi, JoJo. I'm your daddy," Ned said softly to the tiny infant. Baby JoJo lifted on hand and wrapped around his dad's finger, sticking it into his mouth. Ned couldn't help but let out a half sob, half laugh when his baby boy did that. Baby JoJo smiled up at his father, reaching to touch his face. Ned lifted him and the baby put his tiny hand on his father's nose, going to his cheek where the tears kept falling. _

_"Hey, son? You want Daddy to sing to you? Huh?" Baby JoJo looked up at him with his mahogany eyes almost as if to say yes. Ned sat down in a rocking chair next to the crib, holding his baby out in front of him with a soft smile as his son kicked his tiny feet. Ned then pulled him close to his chest. JoJo snuggled deep into his father's chest putting a small thumb in his mouth as his father quietly sung._

_When I see your smile,  
Tears run down on my face.  
I can't replace.  
And now that I'm stronger, I have figured out,  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul.  
And I know I'll find deep inside me,  
I can be the one._

I will never let you fall.  
I'll stand up with you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all.  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven.  
It's okay, it's okay, it's okay...

_JoJo gave a cute yawn, his eyes slowly closing. A toothless smile was on his face. Ned buried his face in JoJo's shoulder, sniffing away some tears._

_"I love you, JoJo. Promise me that you'll never be afraid to tell me anything. I love you so much and you are one of the most important things in my life. I'll protect you with every ounce in my being. I will never leave you and promise me that you'll never leave me. I'll be there for you forever, the good and bad." Ned craddled his son as he slept peacefully. Ned smiled back up at the camera._

_"It doesn't get better than this. Sweet little angel." _

The camera slowly faded away showing a picture of Ned holding JoJo at home. Both boys were sleeping. Ned's hair was a mess yet a smile was formed on his lips. JoJo was grabbing his father's tie as he leaned against him, wrapped in a white blanket, wearing a small white night cap. His father was wearing a navy hoodie. After the picture faded, three more words came that clenched JoJo's heart.

**I Love You, JoJo. My sweet little boy.**

JoJo smiled, laughed, and sighed as he saw the video. Those were the times. When his father and him were so close. When he was the most important thing in his father's life. The voice of two yesteryears rang through his ear. His father's soft singing was soothing, almost as if he was there in the room. He imagined himself being carried to his parents' bed when he was little kid, because of a bad dream. His father would sing him a song until he fell asleep. JoJo wiped the tears away. This was the past. As much as he hated to admit, it was and now he would never know the next 20, 30, 40 years with a father. He would be alone. But he still had the comfort to know that if his dad did remember, he would still love him despite all the brutality he had gone through. He would be there for him even if he wasn't. He was his father's son. Sure they were different. JoJo was much less accident prone than his father and probably more normal. But the strength, the bravery, his stubborness. Those were the characterstics he had of his father. That and his father's nose. He is his father's son and he will always be his father's son. No matter what. Memory loss could not break the bonds of a blood line. Nothing will come in the way of what he was to his father...right?

**Right? I don't know, maybe, maybe not! Okay, sorry it took such a long time to upload. I have a lot of things I'm workin' on at school. Okay, well the song I used, just because I want to give the band their recognition, is a verse from Your Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Next Chapter, probably, not sure, you'll find out what happens to the machine and maybe if I write long enough Ned meets the O'Malleys (remember that he's an O'Connell) and starts to bond with his new friend JoJo who he sees a lot of himself. Their similarities kind of make him suspicious if Casey really told him the truth of JoJo not being his son. Another thing, something bad's gonna happen to JoJo. It's not just the rivarly but something else that can effect his life. I'm sorry! I had to add something else sad! This is an angst and hurt! I also wanna thank Fluteplayer08 for the spectacular idea of sending JoJo to the Jungle of Nool. I have taken his/her consideration and am going to add a part where JoJo does go to the Jungle of Nool to see how his dad's life is and makes him think if Ned would **_**really**_** be happy at Whoville or would he be happy there (Jungle of Nool.) That's all! I hope you enjoyed it! And, like always, I LOVE YOU ALL! ALSO NED! LOL!**_  
_


	10. GoodBye Dad, Hello Ned

Chapter 10: Good-Bye Dad, Hello Ned

Casey stared dully down at the machine in her hands. She cursed color words at the sky above her, but mostly at herself. How could she have been so careless? How could she have left the damn thing in the rain and why the hell did she let it fuckin' go? Now, here it laid, in her hands, ruined. The bolts laid all over the place, the wires were creating tiny sparks, many were broken, and a large hole made a horrifying dent. She stared helplessly down at it, cradling it in her arms like a baby. Everything was going wrong. Ned was sick, they'd be staying with the people she detested, and now, going home would probably take months instead of days.

"Hello, ma'am. May I be of assistance?" Casey jerked around to see a tall purple who. She had her short hair tied back, glasses, and a lab coat on. Casey held the machine tighter in her hands.

"I don't think you can. Not with the problem I got." Her eyes were brimming with tears as she looked down at the only thing that would allow her and Ned to go home.

"I'm sure it's not that bad. What do you have there?" The purple Who bent down to see the young girl holding it tightly. She, unlike the other Whos, was not suprised of a new creature on Whoville. She was used to abnormal things happening ever since the speck incident. She was though shocked of Ned's sudden return after two years. She felt certain it would not be too long. He had the case of the Whogitis and it could only be cured at Whoville. When she heard he was gone, she couldn't bare to tell anyone of the transporter she built. She knew of his whereabout but felt that Ned wanted no one to know of his whereabouts.

"The thing to send me home. Who are you?" Casey's grip was so tight it almost turned her knuckles white. She didn't trust the woman. Not as quick as she kind of trusted Sally. The scientist could see her cautious eyes and gave her a smile.

"Oh! How rude of me. My name is Dr. Larue, scientist of Who University. Don't worry, I only want to look at it. May I please?" Casey stared at her. The woman looked intelligent and had this kind of motherly smile on her face. Casey's trembling arms loosened as she nodded her head. She slowly handed the machine to the Who. The scientist took it in her hands examining it. Strange. The way it was built, the color, the codes. It could have been the transporter. Her eyes widened as she straightened her glasses to look at it. The codes! A938394! No! It couldn't be! It couldn't be her machine! Then again, how would another creature from another world come here?!

"Oh my!" Casey stared at the weird woman as she examined the machine in her hands, looking at the wires and the numbers all over it.

"What?"

"My dear girl! Do you know what this does?!" Dr. Larue's voice was almost frantic. Casey suddenly felt scared and ready to take it away when the purple scientist answered once more.

"This is the transporter I created for Ned! You know Ned don't you!" Casey only nodded her head suspiciously.

"Why?" Dr. Larue sighed staring at the human.

"A long time ago, Ned wasn't believed. I imagine he told you about this, probably. I was one of the only people who did believe him and created a transporter so he may show the people that there was a world beyond Whoville. He refused to show it now, but took the machine. Saying he would use it later on. When he left, the machine was gone as well. I wasn't sure if he did leave Whoville to live somewhere else on the speck or if he used the transporter. It went missing. I suspect he probably told you about this?"

"No." Casey shook her head. She was softening up to the woman. At least she believed Ned and tried to help him convey the truth of the Jungle of Nool.

"No?"

"I found him with the machine. He doesn't remember having it. Actually, he doesn't remember anything. When I found him, he had a very severe case of amnesia." Dr. Larue's eyes widened. This was so much different than what she expected. She had expected Ned coming back and saying to the whole town why he left, talk with Sally, make any compromises with her, and probably leave again. Memory loss? This was going to hurt JoJo severely.

"Memory loss? He can't remember anyone? No one?" Casey only shook her head. Dr. Larue sighed. So, Whoville wasn't going to get better. Her friend Ned wasn't the Ned she knew anymore. He would be a stranger to the town. He would be different.

"Is there any way you can fix this," Casey pleaded. As much as she wanted to here more about Ned's past (not!), getting back to the Jungle of Nool as soon as Ned recovered was her main goal. She didn't want to stay here any longer than she needed to. She saw Dr. Larue's face study it again, holding the wires gently as they continued to spark. Her face then drooped, going to a smile, drooped again, going to a smile. This woman was confusing and irritating Casey to no end.

"Well, come with me. I think it would be best if you and I examined it together. And...your name? Sorry, I didn't get it." Casey nodded, holding out her hand.

"Casey O'Connell. Ned's friend." Dr.Larue shook her hand with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, Casey O'Connell. Now, let's go see how to solve the dilema, shall we?" Casey nodded as she followed Dr. Larue into Whoville. Hopefully, the scientist's plans for the machine would be quick. As much as she liked the politeness of some of the people, she didn't want to get to close to the town. She didn't want Ned getting to close to the town.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAa

Ned sighed as he turned off the television, the remote control lying limply in his hands. TV wasn't entertaining anymore, now that his mind was focused on something else. He couldn't stop thinking of the small boy that hugged him. The hug suprised Ned to know end. He had lots of hugs from the kids back home who were always excited to see him. But this one's hug. The joy radiated off him to see Ned, even if Ned didn't know him. His shouts, his screams. He didn't know what he could do. He couldn't tell the kid that he was his dad. He barely knew him. All he knew was his first name. JoJo. Interesting name, different and unique. Casey told him how he lost his dad when he was little. But can the mind really mess with you when someone dies? Ned had a hard time trying to answer that one. The boy looked so sure, too sure for Ned's comfort. The thought of having a son and not knowing of him got him a little scared. If he was, what would he say? What would he think? Well, the kid wasn't and he didn't have to worry on how to handle a situation like that. Ned slowly bent down, pullling the covers off his leg. Gauze was still wrapped around the leg yet the color looked a little bit more clear. It was now a lime green instead of the dark green. It was getting better, but not much. Dr. Rawho told him that he still had traces of the Whogitis in his blood stream and in his heart. He wouldn't be fine until it left his whole entire system. Luckily, he could get out of bed since the sickness wasn't as deadly as it had been earlier. Ned rested his head against the pillows. Long time since he felt that kind of softness. Still, it didn't compare to waking up to the smell of the ocean, the whisper of the winds, and the laughs of his students calling his name. Suddenly, there was a knock.

"Come in," Ned sighed, closing his eyes. He opened them to see Dr. Rawho.

"Good evening, Ned. How are you?"

"Better. My leg doesn't hurt as bad as it did."

"I am pleased to here you say that. I want you to know that you have a visitor. Is it alright if I let him in?" Ned looked up at Dr. Rawho confusingly. Him? Ned looked down at his hands. Who would want to see him in aside Casey?

"Sure, I guess. Who is he?" Dr. Rawho only smiled and walked out of the room. Ned looked toward the hospital door. It slowly opened. Ned's eyes widened when he saw the young male.

"Hi," said JoJo with a weak smile. Ned couldn't bring himself to say anything. It was surprising yet at the same time...awkward.

"Hello. Are you my visitor?" JoJo only nodded, looking down at his feet, suddenly intrested at the patterns on the tile floor.

"Well, um, come here. Don't be shy." JoJo jerked his head up to stare at Ned who's eyes made their way to an empty chair. JoJo nodded as went over to the chair, sitting down on it. Ned gave him a comforting smile. He could tell the boy was a little uncomfortable. When the kids back home first met him, they were a little shy. He decided the best thing to do was to introduce himself.

"I'm Ned. Ned O'Connell. What's yours?" Ned held out his hand. JoJo stared at him. O'Connell? Where the hell did he get that?

_'Wait. He doesn't remember his last name...right.'_ JoJo shook his head and placed his hand into Ned's.

"My name's JoJo."

"JoJo? Cool name. Is it short for something?"

"Yeah. Joseph-Jonas." Ned smiled at him. JoJo couldn't help but feel even more uncomfortable and more depressed as he introduced himself. This was not the reunion he was expecting to have with his father. He was expecting...well, remembrance. Still, this was a start for a frienship even if it wouldn't fill the gap.

"Listen, JoJo. I want to apologize. Casey told me you lost your father and you mistaken me for him. I'm sorry." JoJo nodded. So that was the lie that girl told his dad. He lost his dad and his dad looked like his dad. JoJo couldn't help but stare at his dad, mesmerizing everything. What surprised him was how much his dad looked like him now. The hair he grew out was his style and if you could squint your eyes, you could see a little black. Then, the last thing, the most heartbreaking thing, was the gash on Ned's forehead. It stood out as a light red surrounded by neon pink. Ned's bangs seem to try to hide it.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have barged in like that. I guess it kind of scared you."

"No! No! It just was...confusing. I mean, I don't have a son and when you called me Dad it sort of...well, just confusing." Ned failed to see JoJo's relief when he said he didn't have a son. At least there was some happiness in JoJo's empty heart. His dad didn't move on and that girl Casey wasn't his wife. That part brought him little comfort. But it was comfort nonetheless.

"Sorry for that. I just want to see you before you came to stay with me and my family. Did Casey tell you that?" Ned nodded his head giving him a soft smile.

"Thank you. Thank your mom too. What's her name?"

"Sally. Sally O'Malley. I also have 96 sister." Ned's eyes widened. JoJo couldn't help but give a small laugh when he saw Ned's shocked face.

"WOW! That's a lot of kids! How do you handle being the only boy?" JoJo laughed shaking his head.

"I just feel lucky I hadn't been feminized." Ned burst out laughing at the boy's comment. He started to warm up to the kid. He had a sense of humor.

"Still. I don't think I could handle that. Your mom must be one good mom." JoJo smiled proudly when he heard that comment.

"The best mom in Whoville. What about you? Family?"

"A jungle. Literally. There's Horton, he's an elephant I made friends with. There's Casey, she's my best friend. There's also a few kids that love to call me Uncle Ned. There's also a bunch of others. Kangaroo, Vlad, Bunny Vlad, and Morton. They're really cool! I'm a teacher ya know." JoJo arched an eyebrow. He never imagined his father as the teaching type. His father had once said he couldn't even teach himself.

"Really? What do you teach?"

"Music." JoJo's eyes widened. His dad! His dad was a music teacher! A giant grin made its way on JoJo's face.

"A music teacher? You're a music teacher!" Ned smiled at the boy's excitement. He could tell the boy had a love for music. Probably more than his students. His dull eyes seem to light up a tad bit when he heard the word music.

"Yeah. Back home, I got a job as a music teacher. The students get really excited. Each week I got a new song for them. You should see my guitar, the coolest thing I ever made. Hey! You have wood here, right?" JoJo gave his father a confused stare. Maybe there was one thing that didn't change from him. His weirdness. JoJo only nodded his head.

"Yeah. The Whoville Forest. Lots of trees there."

"Great! Hey, maybe I could teach you to make a guitar. I could teach you to play if you want." JoJo's eyes widened. His father was going to teach _him_ how to make a musical instrument? And was it just him, or was he trying to bond with him? JoJo looked at Ned's grinning face. He seemed very excited of the so called guitar and JoJo couldn't help but be curious about the instrument his dad invented. He gave him a crooked smile and nodded.

"Sounds great." There was not sarcasm in his voice like two years ago. It was true honest excitement.

"So what about you? A music lover too? For me, it's instruments and writing songs. You?" Ned seemed eager now to find out more of this kid. JoJo seemed to have similar hobbies and he couldn't help but see himself in the young boy. Literally. The boy had the same crooked smile he had and his hair, though black, was the same style as his. A small speck of wonder in his mind wondered if Casey's truth about JoJo was really a lie. Ned only shook his head. The boy had a father and lost him and only confused his father with him. Nothing more.

"Yeah. I got a few instruments. Ummm...I write songs, but a lot of them were on my dad and I guess some on me." Ned nodded. JoJo almost regretted telling him the reasons for the songs. He didn't want his father to feel sympathy for him nor did he want to bring back the earlier confrontation. It was embarressing to say the least. JoJo gave him a small smile which Ned gave in return. Suddenly, a thought came to Ned's mind. His song! The song he wrote before coming to the Jungle of Nool.

"JoJo, can you hand me my hoodie?" Ned gazed at the chair next to the hospital drawer on the opposite side from where JoJo sat. JoJo looked at him curiously before getting up to where the navy hoodie laid neatly on a chair. He gently handed it to Ned who began rummaging through the front pocket. He took out a yellow-colored paper. JoJo could see it was pretty old, or just dirty. Ned carefully opened it smiling at the song as he murmered it under his breath. JoJo tried to make out the words, but his father's voice was too low. Ned gave a contented sigh before looking at JoJo. For some reason, JoJo saw that look in his eye. That look he had given him when he was younger. JoJo remembered the look when he was born.

"Here." Ned handed JoJo the paper. For some reason, music notes seem to ring out of the boy. Though he seemed quiet, there could always be a hidden talent. He didn't know why he wanted to give it to him. It was the only thing that reminded Ned that there was a past life, a past life he for some reason wanted to run away from. Still, maybe could bring comfort for JoJo. The boy was suffering much more than he was. Ned didn't remember, but he still had a family. JoJo lost his father and everyday has to live with only his memory.

JoJo stared at the paper in his hand looking down at it. The words were a little smudged but still readable. He carefully read word by word. He looked up at Ned with wide eyes. Ned only smiled. He had a feeling JoJo would like it.

"I want you to have it. It's the only thing I remember of my past, but I thought you would add it to your collection of songs if you want. Maybe we could write more songs when I get out." JoJo stared down at the song. He liked it, but it was depressing. Was this how his dad felt? Why he wanted to leave? He really wanted to leave, not return? He looked up at Ned who still had a grin on his face. JoJo only nodded as he folded the paper up.

"I'd like that. Thanks. I've gotta get home now. My mom's probably wondering where I am. I just wanna say I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's alright. You're having a hard time. I completely understand." JoJo nodded sticking out his hands. His father's warm hand clasp his and shook it slightly.

"It was great meeting you JoJo. I guess I'll see you later. I can't wait to spend more time with you. You seem like an interesting kid." JoJo gave a small laugh and nodded. He then headed out of the room, closing the door softly behind him.

"How was it," said a voice behind him. JoJo turned around to see Dr. Rawho with a small smile. JoJo sighed.

"It was great. He seemed to like things I like but..."

"He's not your father," Dr. Rawho finished. JoJo nodded. The doctor sighed and bent down as JoJo leaned against the wall.

"JoJo, I've been doing some neurology scans on your dad's brain. The gash on his forhead was pretty deep. Still, it did not go as far as harming his brain. There was no fractures. There is still a possibility JoJo, that your father can get the memory back. Don't give up hope. Also, I feel this would be important for you to here this instead of your mother. I found some disturbing things on your father's arms." JoJo's eyes widened. First the Whogitis, now disturbing things on his arms?!

"What? Is it another sickness?" JoJo couldn't tell if he was being frantic or just worried.

"No! No! JoJo, there are a few scars from yesteryear. I cut some of the fur from his wrist to enter the IV and I found scars. The scars surprised me. They were so deep, so close to the vein. There was only one thing that could cause them. My guess was a blade, some sort of knife. JoJo...I think your father almost committed..." Dr. Rawho couldn't finish it when he saw the boy's shocked eyes. He was too shocked of Ned's scars. He never imagined him being suicidal and it looked like he was close to ending it with one single cut. One single cut, the vein torn apart, and the blood would run out.

"Suicide," JoJo finished. He looked down at the ground. He never imagined his father as a suicidal type. He knew his father cried for those who did. His mother committed suicide and from then on, Ned was against it. He made several programs to help people who were ever thinking of them. There were stories on the news how the programs saved many people from suicides. He remembered a story of one girl who felt like her family hated her when they really didn't. She thanked Ned for saving her. His father saved millions of lives, but he almost couldn't save his. He was just like the girl. Only he felt that it wasn't just his family that hated him, it was Whoville and he had evidence by the way he was treated. JoJo's eyes stung at an image. An image he didn't want to see at all, but for some reason, his mind kept pushing him to let it come into view. He saw his dad, lying on the floor, a pool of maroon blood surrounding him, getting bigger and bigger as it streamed from his wrist. His pale face, blue lips, and eyes shut for all eternity. JoJo shook his head. What hurt the most was the thought that he would have caused his father's own death. He would be a murderer. He murdered his father. But it didn't happen. His father was alive and happy, just like it should be. Yet, deep inside him, he did feel like he murdered him. If his dad remembered, would he remember the horrible things his own son said to him. JoJo could only pray he wouldn't.

"JoJo, what's important is that he is still here. Do not feel guilty of what he did. He wouldn't want you to feel like this." JoJo knew Dr. Rawho was right. If it was his father in that room, he would tell him it wasn't his fault, that he made the choice to do what he wanted.

"Thank you, Dr. Rawho, for letting me see him." Dr. Rawho smiled.

"It was my pleasure, JoJo." JoJo nodded and headed down the hall to the front desk.Well, it went good. He learned things of his father he never knew. He was still surprised of his father being a teacher, let alone a music teacher. Excitement rushed through him at the thought of finding out what was a guitar and how would it sound. Maybe, his dad could revive the love for music JoJo had lost. But for how long? His brain tried to tell him it was only a temporary stay, but his heart was too happy to have him back even if it was for a short while. As he exited the hospital, he looked up at Ned's window. Newsmen were still outside. When they saw JoJo they rushed to him, asking him a million questions. JoJo only shook them off as he continued home. His mind wondered where was Casey. He didn't really care for her and was relieved that she wasn't in the room when he visited his father, but if they were best friends, she would have left his side right? It didn't matter. What mattered was that she wasn't there and it allowed JoJo to comfortably talk with his father, sharing a bonding time even if they were now strangers. JoJo let his mind wonder again to his mother. How was she going to tell his sisters about their father? He could only imagine Miley going into a fit, shouting and saying how life was completely unfair. She would lock herself in her and her sisters' room again and not come out until the next day or until their father arrived. The other girls would ask questions and more than 50 percent of them would shed a tear. Heady would have the toughest time remembering not to call Ned "Daddy." JoJo prayed silently his sister's wouldn't make a mistake that would drive their dad away. He wanted as much time with him as possible. As much as time would allow it.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Ned laid back on the bed. The talk had done him and JoJo good. He no longer saw the boy as a confused child anymore. He seemed so interested in what Ned did. Ned silently wished he could be his student, come to the Jungle of Nool and participate in the songs. The boy's personality was unique, yet so interesting that Ned wanted to find more about him. Luckily he was staying with his family so it would give him a chance to speak more with his new friend. He heard the door open. His eyes widened when he saw Casey. A look of anger was on her face. Her hair was in disarray as she sat down on the window sill, glaring out the window.

"Case? Something happen?" Case looked at Ned, her glaring eyes softening. She sighed as she brought her knees closer to her chest.

"Ned, you remember how we got here right?" Ned shrugged his shoulders.

"Hardly."

"Okay, well. When I first met you, you had a machine with you. You told me you didn't know what it was, but I kept it anyway. I later realized that this was a machine that sent you from here to the Jungle of Nool--"

"Wait! So I'm from here? This isn't New York or Australia?!" Casey, with a confused look, only nodded. Ned looked down. No wonder he looked so alike to JoJo and the doctor. He was, he guessed, a Whovillian or something? So, this was his home. This was the place he ran away from. But it was so nice! The people looked friendly at the place had a much more cheerful atmosphere. He didn't know that the cheefulness and joy was because of his return.

"Yeah. You're from Whoville. It's a speck on a flower on top of Mt. Nool. That's why Horton goes up to the moutain, to make sure the speck's okay." Ned only nodded, his eyes wide. Okay. Great. He finally figured out where he was and that meant...maybe his family. No! He couldn't think that! He imagined the faces of Horton, Kangaroo, Morton, Katie, and most of all, Rudy. Their hurt faces if he found his family. He would leave them behind and it was one thing he didn't want to happen. If he ran away from his family, he would have a reason. He would have a reason.

"Okay. So what about the machine?"

"It's ruined."

"WHAT?!" Casey didn't expect that. She saw him with a look of panic on his face. It was almost relieveing to her. This meant that he probably wanted to go home as soon as possible, just like her.

"Ned, calm down."

"CALM DOWN?! CASE! THE ONLY THING THAT HAS ALLOWED US TO COME HERE IS BROKEN AND YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN! HOW WILL WE GET HOME?!" Casey winced as Ned's screams. She reminded herself that Ned was one of those people who tend to overreact over little things. It was part of his nature.

"Yes, Ned. Calm down. I talked to a scientist here. Her name is Dr. Larue. She has decided to help us fix it. She told me it would take almost about two months at the latest, it may come earlier. I don't know." Casey was snarling by the time she finished speaking. Two months. Two months of hell. It was too long and she had fear that the longer she and Ned stayed on the speck, the further Ned would come to finding out of his past. Sally had better of told her kids.

"Two months! Sally, what about our family?! How the hell are we suppose to explain that we're staying here for two months! We don't even have any contact!"

"Ned, just relax okay? We'll be out of here soon. I mean, it's not like you wanna stay. I don't." Ned's frantic face calmed down. He didn't honestly think of the staying, only on how much he would miss his home. He didn't mind the wait, not much. It was the homesickness. But on the other hand, it would give him time to see his old home, if the crew of newsmen and women didn't follow his every move. He would probably need a disguise.

"Okay. Look, we'll figure this out tomorrow. Crap! We need to go today don't we." Casey nodded. Dr. Rawho was kind enough to let her stay for awhile until Ned got a little better, but she didn't want to start to pay. She didn't even have their kind of money!

"Yeah. We'll leave in 4 hours. I'll call Sally and tell her we're coming. Okay?" Ned nodded. Luckily, he didn't need to pack. All he had was a couple shirts and his hoodie but that was all. They were in a neat pile next to his hospital drawer. Casey ruffled his hair and headed out of the room. She saw Dr. Rawho taking notes from a door.

"Doctor!" Dr. Rawho turned around to see Casey.

"Yes, Casey? Is there something wrong?"

"Could you tell Sally I'll be coming in 4 hours. Or as soon as I can. Ned probably needs a little more rest." Dr.Rawho nodded.

"I'll tell her right away." Casey thanked him and headed back into the room. She saw Ned his eyes slowly closing, trying to fight the battle. Casey smiled going over to him.

"Sleep, Ned. I'll wake you up when it's time to go, okay?" Ned nodded as he closed his eyes, yawning. Casey grinned as she covered him up with a warm white blanket. She started putting Ned' things in a backpack looking outside. How was she going to get through that big mob. She guessed Ned would have to pull up his hoodie. Since no one recognized him in the street with it on, it could make an awesome diguise. She rested her head against his shoulders, nuzzling him with her head. Maybe sleep was what she needed to. At least for now.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

JoJo entered his home quietly. He didn't tell his mom of his visit since he knew she was going to have a fit if he did. She was probably scared he might say something that would confuse his dad and sent him running to the hills.

"Where were you?" JoJo looked up to see Miley with suspicious eyes. The one thing that he and his sister had in common was their sneakiness. Theyw were both quiet when it came to sneaking about. Miley's brown eyes bored into JoJo's. JoJo merely shrugged.

"No where."

"You went to see him didn't you." JoJo cursed under his breath. His sister was way too observant for her own good at times.

"Yeah, I did."

"So, how was he?" JoJo sighed looking down at the floor.

"Different. Did mom say anything to you?"

"Dad losing his memory? Yeah. I'm sorta grounded now." JoJo groaned.

"What did you do this time?" He didn't want to hear it. Miley was always getting grounded, and though he and his mother tried scolding her, she wouldn't listen. If their dad was here, she probably would.

"I broke a vase."

"That's all?"

"And the stereo, and the video camera, and--" JoJo put his hand up. He knew just a broken vase was not the only thing she broke. He didn't want to here anymore of it.

"You've got to stop, Miley. Acting like that won't bring Dad back."

"Says you! I'm not the one who drove him away! I believed in him, unlike you!" Miley snapped the words at JoJo. JoJo glared at her. He knew it was his fault, but he didn't want his sister shoving it into his face.

"Shut up! I know what I did!" Miley decided to continue. He may be her older brother, but he was not the ruler of their home.

"You better! It was your fault he's gone! Yours and mom's! You didn't believe in him! If you did he would still be here! It sucks doesn't it JoJo?! Not having Dad around! It's your damn fault!" Natural impulse took over and Miley slapped JoJo's face. JoJo felt the sting burn his cheek. He looked at Miley who's eyes were brimming with tears with a shocked face. JoJo put his hand on his cheek, feeling the warmth.

"Fine. It's my fault. But let me make one damn thing clear. I will try to be a better son for him when he comes home! I may have not been the best son but I'm sure as hell gonna try now! Don't be telling me it was only my fault, Miley! You may have believed in him, but you didn't stick up for him! WE are all to blame! Everyone in this damn town! Think about that before you go off slapping people!" JoJo pushed past her walking toward his room. Miley stayed in her place until the sound of a slamming door made her jump. JoJo had one thing right. She didn't stick up for her father. She fought, but didn't speak. She was embarressed, but never let it show. That was something her older brother got right. She didn't stand up for him. She had finally realized that the fault should not be on the citizens of Whoville, or her mother, or JoJo. She should for once take the responsibility for herself...even if it didn't seem like her fault at all.

JoJo sat on his bed. Stupid Miley. Thinking she was a saint for believing in her father. What kind of daughter believes in her dad but doesn't speak up to him! JoJo muttered a word under his breath as he went to his desk. He took out the lyrics, smiling at them. There was one thing that could bring him comfort and make his mind not focus on the stinging pain of the slap. JoJo gently placed a piece of tap on it, sticking it on his wall. His eyes slowly traveled to the picture of the family together. His mind was still in battle if he would take the picture of his father off or on. But for some reason, it didn't matter. What if his father's memory returned? Then he wouldn't have to take it down! JoJo was full of hope, it was the only thing he had left in his being. Maybe...just maybe...memories would flood back into his father. Memories of the moments that were captured in a picture. But for right now, he had to hide them. Hide them until it was okay to see them. He took out a black blanket and covered the mosaic of pictures. It hurt. He was hiding something from his father he didn't want to hide, but knew it was the only thing that would send his father more confused than ever. As he gently covered the mosaic, he failed to notice a piece of the blanket pushing down on JoJo's special picture. The tape he used to reconstruct the photo was not strong and fell apart easily. Ned's picture, his smiling face, slowly dropped to the ground, near JoJo's right foot. JoJo failed to notice the small picture falling, landing as soft as a feather. JoJo turned back to his father's song as the picture laid silent on the floor, waiting for someone to pick it up. Unfortunately, it would be someone JoJo didn't want them to see. It would be someone who would reject everything he knew. It would be someone who would have to choose between family and family.

**Yeah, alright! I decided to wait til the next chapter for Ned to meet the whole O'Malley family. Oh no! JoJo's photo! Hopefully Ned doesn't enter his room anytime soon! I love the bondng moment! It was so sweet! I am hoping to upload tomorrow if I have the chance! Grr! Bad Miley! Slapping JoJo! That was very, very mean! Okay, so anyone have any good songs to add to the story. It would be nice to add a couple songs that go with the story. If you can find any and write it in a review, I would totally appreciate it. Thank you Aquamermaid6 for the idea of Ned finding the picture, I am greatful! Thank for everyone that is supporting me through all this! Your review mean a lot and your ideas are wonderful! Lots of love, hugs, and kisses! LOL!**


	11. Meet the O'Malleys

Chapter 11: Meeting the O'Malleys

"Ned? Come on, sweetie. Time to wake up." Ned felt himself being shaken slightly. His tired eyes opened to see his brown bangs covering his eyes. He carelessly swept them back to see Casey packing his clothing in the dark blue backpack. He saw a small frown on her face but when he caught her eye, a smile radiated her face.

"Hey, Case. We going now?" Casey only nodded.

"Come on. I'll help you get your hoodie on. Keep it up though. There's a bit commotion out there." Ned stared at her, confused. What commotion? Why for him? He felt Casey taking of his hospital gown and put on his hoodie. It felt so much better. That stupid gown was the ichiest thing he had to wear. It was like ants were crawling all over him. He sighed with relief when he felt the soft clothing on him. So much better.

"Okay let's--" Ned was about to get up when he felt someone grab him by the hoodie.

"OW! THE HELL?!" Ned glared up at Casey who had a stern look on her face, her arms crossed.

"Hold it! You still can't walk! Doctor Rawho said you have to stay at least three days in a wheelchair if you ever want to get better." Ned huffed, crossing his arms. He hated sitting down. He was usually up and about, but now he was confined to a damn chair?! Where were his rights to walk?! This was immoral!

"Why the hell not?"

"Lets see...he did say something about...oh yeah! DYING!" Ned winced as Casey screamed at him. He then sighed. He wasn't going to win this battle, no matter how hard he would try. Still, he did not stop glaring at Casey. He wanted to stand!

"Don't give me that look, Ned. It's for your own good."

"Yes, Mom," he snorted, continuing to glare at his best friend. Casey only shook her head as she started to head out, pushing him in the wheelchair. Ned passed by the nurses who kept staring at him. He never considered himself good-looking, but...why were they winking at him? Ned only shook his head. The ones who winked now had their faces full of fear. Ned could only guess Casey was glaring at them. Her glare would make anyone scared. They finally headed to the entrance.

"Put your hood on, Ned."

"Casey, why--"

"I'll tell you later, Ned. I promise. Please." Ned only nodded. He knew she would keep the promise and made no hesitation when he put the hoodie on. Dr. Rawho saw Casey with Ned or at least he thought was Ned. He came up to them.

"Is he ready?" Casey nodded.

"Alright, well, there's a back exit you may use. Enjoy your stay at the O'Malleys, Mr. O'Connell. They are wonderful people and will take fine care of you." Ned only nodded, saying a soft thank you. Dr. Rawho gave a sad smile at the former Mayor. Although he was not returning, it was good to see him back again. Maybe his short stay may bring back the life that had disappeared from their town. Casey thanked Dr. Rawho and headed out the back exit. She gave a sigh a relief that there were no reporters. She silently closed the door, heading down an alley until it came into a neighborhood.

"Can I take it off now? It's getting pretty hot!" Casey couldn't help but let a little giggle at Ned's complaining.

"Sure, Ned, you can take it off." Ned let out a sigh of relief. He looked around. Wow. The place looked more spectacular than he though. The sun was kinda shining and the homes looked neat and weird. Ned couldn't believe this was his home. It was almost as beautiful as the Jungle of Nool. But...nothing could take the place of his home. Not even a friendly small town that, through Casey's point view, held some dark secrets not meant to be said.

"So, you excited?" Casey snorted at the question her friend asked.

"What's there to be excited for? We're only staying there for a couple day."

"I know, it's just, well, JoJo, he seems very...unique."

"Unique?"

"Yeah, I mean, he likes music. ALOT of music. I think he and I have something in common." Casey jerked slightly at what Ned said. The tone of his voice. Was it just her or did it sound a little suspicious? Almost as if he knew something she didn't. But when she saw a soft smile on his face, she gave a sigh of relief. She continued pushing him.

"Maybe you and him will become great friends," she whispered looking straight ahead. Ned nodded, thinking of the teenager he had so much fun talking with. He definitely saw a strong friendship forming with him. Even if it was for a few days. Ned continued looking around, hoping to see the kid. He decided to stop. The kid will be at home. Casey continued to push him looking around. The town wasn't that bad, she'll admit that. At least she met a new friend, a friend who was a science geek, but a friend no less. She trusted her and felt confident that Dr. Mary LaRue would help her with the broken machine. She designed for Ned to get out, she could do it again.

"Hey Case?"

"Yeah?"

"How come...how come you never told me about this place?"

"Did it really matter, Ned? Did it? You have a family that loves you, you have students that need you. Isn't that enough? Maybe a past should be what it is. A past." Casey's eyes turned sad, but she refused to look at Ned. Ned stared at her. For somer reason, he felt as if Casey was trying to reassure herself more than him. But if it was toward him, he couldn't figure it out. It seemed so clear back at the Jungle of Nool, but now, being here, Whotown right? Well, just being here made him see differently. He now felt eager to explore the town he left, the past to come into full view now.

"I-I guess," Ned sighed as he lowered his gaze. They kept walking slowly. People walking past him gave him bright smiles. He was more confused than ever, but felt happy for them. They at first seemed depressed, but when they met his eyes, a bright smile would light up on their faces. They would pat his shoulder and say it was good to have him back. Casey's face was red when they said this. Ned, being oblivious and just kind-hearted, only gave them a nod and smile, hiding his confusing face inside him. Casey counted her lucky stars that they didn't say Mr. Mayor or Mr. O'Malley. Casey continued on her way. Finally she saw a beautiful tall white house with a blue roof. It looked small for a house that had 97 children and one adult. Casey only shrugged her shoulders as she wheeled Ned to their temporary sanctuary.

"Wow! Is this it?" Ned looked amazed at the beautiful house. It was so much different then his tree house back home. His heart filled with warmth and comfort as Casey led him to the front door.

JoJo pulled the curtain back slightly. He saw his father looking at the house with amazement. A small smile made its way on his face. His father's smile was a good sign. This meant he had approval of the home. He looked at Casey whose face showed no emotion. She smiled down at Ned and looked back at the home. JoJo then saw a faint smile form upon her lips. JoJo could only guess that she was putting on a smile for his father. She didn't want to upset him or make him worry. JoJo then felt someone by him, looking out the window. It was Miley.

"Sorry," she whispered. Though she did not stare directly at her brother, her voice spoke truth. Her voice always spoke truth. That was one of the things she remembered from her father and what he told her: always be truthful.

"It's okay," JoJo murmered, sincerity in his voice as well. He gave her a small smile. Miley gave one in return and stared back out at the window.

"Is that him?"

"Yeah. You don't recognize him?" Miley only shrugged as she stared at Ned.

"No, it's just he looks so much like..."

"Like who?"

"Well, like you. He doesn't look just like Daddy anymore. He looks like you." JoJo's eyes widened when she said this. Of course when he visited his father at the hospital, he did look like him, but watching him right now, the similarities were too similiar. It made JoJo a little frightened that their similarities might cause Ned to believe that he was his son and then, the truth would fall out.

"Not much. He's still Dad. I hope." Miley only nodded.

"I better call Mom and tell her he's here." JoJo gave her a nod of approval. Miley left as JoJo stared at his father. JoJo continued watching his dad who was talking to Casey. Probably about the home and his family. Casey would only nod and smile. Then, they started pulling up toward the home. Then, slowly, the doorbell rang.

_Diiiiiiiiiinnnnnnngggg-Doooooooooonnnnnnnnngggggg_

JoJo ran to the door as he heard his sisters stampeding to the front hall.

"I got it," he shouted as he slowly opened the door. There, in a wheelchair, was his father, a smile on his face when he saw him. His blue eyes seemed to be gleaming and his tan fur hand waved at JoJo.

"Hey JoJo," said Ned happily as he saw his new friend. JoJo smiled a bright smile. It felt like Christmas right there. His dad was back and nothing could stop him from being happy.

"Hi, D-Ned. What's up?"

"Nothing much, J-man. A little down. Casey says I can't stand up. I swear, at times I think she's my mom." Casey looked down at Ned with a glare, punching his shoulder.

"Hey! What was that for?!"

"For being a jerk!"

"I'm not a jerk, jerk!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"I know you are, but what am I?!"

"A dork!"

JoJo stood silently as he watched the two "adults" argue with each other, calling each other "idiot," "dork," and "jerk." Though they were adults, they were acting like children. His father was acting the way he would treat his sisters at times when they argued. His father's glare was just like his own and Casey sticking out her tongue was the act Miley would always use. JoJo stood quietly, looking at them both, shifting his eyes as each one spoke. Was it just him or was the room getting dizzy?

"Am not!"

"Jerk!"

"Dork!"

"Stupidhead!"

"Girly!"

"Newsflash! I am a girl!"

"Oh yeah...Still! Jerk!"

"Umm...Hello?" Ned and Casey had stopped glaring at each other and turned to the voice. They first saw JoJo who was staring at them with a confused look. Then, their eyes shifted to a woman. Ned's eyes widened. Oh. My. God.

"Hello. My name is Sally O'Malley," Sally smiled down at Ned. Ned had his eyes wide open. Suddenly, he felt his jaw weigh a ton and drop. He tried picking it up, but it wouldn't budge. A feeling of swirming snakes invaded his stomach, making it tickle, and not in a laughing way, but in a strange way. He felt heat rise to his face and his cheeks start to tingle. His hand started to get full of sweat and a slight tremble filled his legs. If they trembled any harder, he feared they would fall off or melt away. He couldn't take his eyes off of the goddess that smiled sweetly at him. Her beautiful reddish-brown hair framed her face beautifully, her brown eyes were a deep chocolate, and her body...Ned didn't wanna sound perverted, but it looked perfect.

_'Bad thoughts, Ned! Bad thoughts! Get them OUT!'_ His mind chastised him.

"Ned, hello? Are you there?" Ned felt a fist hit his head gently. He shooked his head and quickly held out his hand.

"Hi! I'm O'Ced Nonelll! I mean! O'Connell Ned! I mean!"

"He MEANS Ned O'Connell," laughed Casey staring down at Ned, giving him a stupid look. Ned sheepishly nodded, sinking in his chair. JoJo noticed his face getting darker and darker, almost a cherry color. JoJo couldn't help give a small smile.

"It's nice to meet you Ned," Sally smiled, shaking his hand gently. Ned felt a surprisingly non-hurtful electric shock flow through his body as his hand met Sally's. It was a shock that almost felt so right. He couldn't help but hold on tighter. Sally started to feel herself blush. The warmth of his hand was almost addicting, reminding herself of the days when Ned would hold her tight and the warmth she felt within her. She couldn't deny he looked so much more handsome if that were possible. His tan fur, his shaggy hair, and his bright blue eyes. She mesmerized everything from the few black strands that laid on the top of his head to the barely visible freckles on his cheeks due to the sun.

"It's nice to meet you too, Sally," sighed Ned, giving her a dreamy smile. JoJo stared at his parents as they stared at each other. Inside, he was wooping for joy. His parents looked like they were in love. The way his father was looking at her was so obvious and he always knew that his mother was still in love. This was perfect. Casey, on the other hand, felt a little bit uncomfortable with the emotions she saw on Ned and Sally's face. It was time for an interruption.

"Thank you, Sally. For letting us stay here for awhile," Casey smiled. Sally looked back up at Casey with a smile of her own.

"It's my pleasure, Casey. I know how expensive is the hospital. Would you like to meet my daughters?" Casey and Ned nodded their head.

"JoJo told me you have 96 daughters." Sally nodded.

"Yes."

"Wow! You're like supermom," laughed Ned. Sally gave a small giggle as she lead them to the living room. JoJo followed next to Ned's side, holding onto the handle of the wheelchair. He heard his sisters talking excitedly. Part of him felt extremely nervous they would say something that would cause his Dad confusion. He was especially scared for Heady, if she would shout, "Daddy!" JoJo made a small prayer that his sisters would for once keep their mouths shut. They finally got to the living room. The girls had stopped their talking as they looked at the newcomers. Their eyes widened when they saw their father. My! How different he looked! JoJo could hear one of his sisters whisper how much their dad looked like him. Some talked about his hair, while others talked about his fur. He looked within the crowd to see Heady with a big smile and her brown brown eyes lighting up. A giggle rang from her mouth as she ran to Ned.

"Heady," Sally and JoJo started, trying to stop her. The little girl bounced onto Ned's lap giving him the biggest smile.

"Hi Mr. Ned!" JoJo and Sally let out a big sigh of relief at the words that came out of little Heady's mouth. She continued gigling up at Ned who gave her a smile. He had a soft spot for kids like her. She reminded him of Maddie.

"Well hello there. What's your name?"

"Heady!"

"Hi, Heady. You are adorable." Ned tickled her stomach, laughing. Heady smiled big and sat on his lap. She then saw Casey who gave her a small smile. Heady at first had a confused face, but she gladly returned a smile.

"Who are you," she asked politely. Casey couldn't help but grin at the small child. Her cuteness made it so hard to hate her.

"My name is Casey, sweetie," Casey said softly, a tone she used for the younger children back at home.

"Hi Casey," Heady yelled happily, touching her hand. Casey laughed and gave the small girl a pat on her head. Slowly, more girls hesitantly went up to their father. If Heady, the youngest of them all, could do it, they could to. They smiled big up at Ned. Unfortunately, JoJo and Sally were not in the same mood. They were nervous that one of the 95 girls would say something. But it was only 96 girls right.

"Hi Mr. Ned!"

"Good to meet you, Mr. Ned!"

"Hello, Mr. Ned!"

"Welcome, Mr. Ned!"

"Hello," said a quiet voice. It was Miley who stared up at her father with a small smile. Ned gave her a small grin. The child seemed a little bit nervous than most of the girls and she didn't call him Mr. Ned. Ned put a hand on her shoulder. Miley started feeling more relax. Her father's hand on her shoulder reminded her when she won the spelling bee at school. Ned placed a hand on her shoulder and told her how proud he was. Miley's smile widened. Then, she flung her arms around his neck, hugging him tight. Ned only laughed and hugged her back, petting her brown hair. He was surprised how much the girls trusted him. After Miley, he was glomped by all the other girls who were happy to meet him. Ned grinned down at him. Casey smiled at the girls. The way they acted was so similiar to her and Ned's students back home. But she had to remember the girls haven't seen their father in two years. They were allowed to act like this. Plus, she couldn't dislike them. They weren't the ones who caused him pain. JoJo and Sally sighed in relief once again. Sally couldn't help but smile at her daughters, especially Miley who had a biggest grin on her face. It had been such a long time since she had seen the smiling face of her little girl.

"Okay, girls. I think Ned wants to rest right now. Maybe later he can talk to you," Sally laughed coming up and putting a gentle hand on Ned's shoulder. Ned smiled up at Sally. She was right. He did feel a bit sleepy. The girls groaned, but obeyed their mother as they went back to sitting on the large sofa, turning on the TV. Sally lead them down the hall of the Greats. Ned stared at each person, smiling at them, until he saw a certain one.

"Who's the guy in the tutu," he asked, pointing at Horace who had a big grin as he stood on one foot.

"He's one of my great grandfathers," JoJo laughed as he stared at him.

"Not so great," Ned shrugged looking at Horace with disgust. Dude! Was he gay? JoJo nodded in agreement. Why Horace wanted to be a ballarina he would never know. Ned only laughed as they continued down the hall.

"Now, there is only one guest room--" Sally started.

"Casey, you take it," Ned interrupted staring up at his best friend. Casey was startled, but only shook head.

"No, Ned. You're the one who's sick, not me. You take it."

"Case, you've been taking care of me ever since I got sick. You take it. It's the least I can do. Please." Casey looked at him. His eyes were wide and they were glistening. She groaned. His puppy dog look. The look that always got her. She shook her head closing her eyes.

"Okay, Ned. Thank you. But...where will you sleep?" Sally smiled at the both of them. Then, she stared at JoJo.

"JoJo, sweetie, you don't mind sharing your room, do you?"

"Oh! Sally, you don't have to do that. JoJo, you don't have to share your room with me. I'll sleep on the couch," Ned said with a smile. JoJo's eyes widened as he stared at his mother. He was going to share his room with his father. This wasn't something he expected. It wasn't like he didn't want to, it was just that he was going to keep many things hidden. He had to make sure his father didn't find anything that wasn't suppose to be found. But...maybe sharing a room with him wouldn't be bad. It would certainly give them privacy to talk and be away from the girls.

"No, Ned. It's okay. I'm okay with it. Mom can put an extra bed there. My room is big enough for two bed."

"Are you sure? You don't have to. I've slept on leaves back at the jungle. Trust me, the sofa would be like heaven." Casey couldn't help but giggle. Leaves weren't the most comfortable thing. Anything soft and fluffy would work for Ned. JoJo shook his head with a smile.

"I'm okay with it. Plus, the couch's a little damaged." Ned smiled and ruffled the boy's black hair. Giving him a side hug. JoJo gave him a small hug back. It felt as if he never left. His warm hugs were still the same warm hugs he had always given to him and his sisters. He may have changed on the outside, but on the inside, he was still one of the greatest dads in Whoville.

"Thanks, Jo."

"No problem."

"Well, then. I'll go show Casey her room. JoJo, would you show your fath--Ned to your room." Ned was oblivious at what Sally almost said and so was Casey surprisingly who was staring at the Greats on the wall. JoJo nodded. He watched his mother and Casey walk away.

"Okay. My room's this way." JoJo started to push Ned. It was easy. He had noticed when he saw his dad that he had lost weight and was almost as thin as him. But living in a jungle would do that probably. JoJo finally arrived to his door. He opened it and rolled Ned in. Ned looked at the room with a big grin.

"Wow! This room is so...cool!" It was big and on the walls were so many artifacts and pieces of paper. There were also a few posters. The room also included a laptop, another computer, and a desk. There was a horn at the corner of the room, along with a few drums and drumsticks.

"Thanks," smiled JoJo as he took the backpack off Ned's wheelchair and put it on his bed. He started taking out the clothing. He saw a another hoodie, a few black and white t-shirts, and a blue dress-shirt. He set them on his bed. He looked back down until feeling a certain cloth. It felt torn. He took it out. His eyes widened. It was his dad's mayoral vest he always wore. Only now, he didn't know what it was. It was a little torn and he saw a few red stains on it. He remembered that Casey told him his father was in bad shape when she found him. That was probably why there weret he blood stains. JoJo set it to the sight. He suddenly felt another torn object in the backpack. He picked it up. There was the mayoral tie. Dirty and ripped. Mudstains decorated it along with a few grass stains. On the tie was the crest his father so dearly loved. Only, it didn't look like the crest he had seen two years ago. It was rusty. The golden shine was gone. JoJo remembered how his father would clean it all the time. A spill of water would make him worry, a little too much. Now, it looked like it was an ancient artifact. He gently touched it. A few gold crumbs fell from it onto his hand. JoJo pulled his hand away. He didn't want to damage it any further.

"JoJo, you okay?" Ned noticed JoJo had been staring a long time at his clothing. JoJo shook his head, placing the tie and vest under his pillow. He smiled and nodded.

"So thanks again. I mean, it's not every kid's dream to share a room with a 39 year old," Ned laughed.

"You're 39!" JoJo knew his dad was old, but right now, he didn't look so old like the last time he saw him.

"Yeah. Why you look so shock?"

"It's just that you look like your 20 or something." Ned couldn't help but laugh once more. He brushed his bangs out of his face.

"Yeah, I get that. Must be the hair or something." JoJo smirked as Ned ruffled his own hair. Ned continued looking at the wall. Suddenly something in a fram caught his attention. He squinted his eyes. All he saw was: **Dear JoJo**, and **Please, Remember Me**. The same words JoJo had told him.

"JoJo?"

"Yeah?"

"What's that in the frame?" JoJo looked up and gulped. Apparently there was one thing he didn't keep hidden. He didn't have the heart to and even with his memory-lossed father, he couldn't hide it. It was the only thing that reminded him what kind of son he was and the improvements he could make. Ned stared at JoJo's crestfallen face as he stared at the picture. He had struck a soft part in the boy's heart. He was about to apologize when JoJo spoke up.

"It's the letter my dad gave me. The last letter he gave me," JoJo whispered, going up and taking the frames in his arms. Ned made room in the big wheelchair for JoJo to sit next to him. JoJo climbed on showed it to him. Ned read the letter slowly and carefully. It was obvious this man loved his son very much. The way he told him how he didn't deserve his son's love almost broke Ned's heart. And how he told his son to remember him when he went out walking, at Christmas, and at night? That one could've been a tear jerker. He looked down at the name of the man. **Ned O'Malley**. So that was why JoJo confused him. Not only did he probably look like his father, but he had the same name. It was now so much clearer why JoJo confused him, Ned O'Connell, with Ned O'Malley.

"JoJo..."

"It's my fault he left! I told him I hated him! I told him I didn't love him! I told him that I wished I wasn't his son! I said so many things and he just took it! He took it! He didn't say anything! He never said anything back! And then...he just left. He left us with notes. He didn't tell us where he went or anything. No communication! Nothing! Sometimes I think...does he love me? Does he forgive me? I would give anything to tell him I'm sorry." JoJo stared at his father as he said those last two words. His dad's blue eyes stared down at him with understanding while his own were pleading, pleading to say that he forgave him. Though Ned had an understanding face, inside he was confused. Casey told him that his father died not that he ran away.

_'I guess she'll have to tell me something else too.'_ He let is slide now. He was with JoJo, not Casey. When he saw her again, he would ask her the truth of Ned O'Malley. Right now, his only job was to comfort JoJo.

"JoJo, I don't know your dad, but by reading this letter, I can assure you he loves you very much. You are his only son and the love a father has for his son is something that can not be explained. It can not be explained because it is something special. Your father loves you and even if you did say things you regret, it doesn't stop him from loving you. JoJo, you said thing, but I know you still love him. And he knows. Words do not affect love, they may affect other feeling, but not love. I promise you JoJo, that your father loves and has probably already forgiven you. But by the way he writes, he may say that there's nothing to forgive. He may not be here, but he'll always be here," Ned pressed a finger to JoJo's heart, " I don't know why he left you, but I do know he is probably thinking of you. He is thinking how he'll always be your father and he'll always be proud of you. You, Jo, you are your father's son and that will never change. Nothing can take that away. Your love for your father, what you are to your father, that will never change, not even a few words."

JoJo stared up at his dad with wide eyes. His eyes were glistening with tears. It felt as if his father did remember and was forgiving him. The smile on his face and what he had told him brought sadness and happiness to JoJo's suffering heart. Without hesitation, JoJo hugged him tightly, burying his face in Ned's hoodie. Ned was a bit shocked. The hug felt so similiar to the one JoJo had given him at the hospital. Only this time, Ned hugged him back. He wrapped his arms around the crying boy. He felt the salty tears soak through his hoodie, but he didn't care. JoJo needed comfort. Ned rested his cheek on the top of his head. One thing he would do with the students whenever they were sad. JoJo held onto his dad tightly. Though the tears continued to fall, a smile was plastered on his face. Two years. Two years and now this. JoJo silently thanked God for bringing his dad home, even for awhile. His fatherly hug and the warmth a father could only give made JoJo for the first time feel content and feel safe. Ned petted softly his black hair.

"JoJo, if I was your father, I would say there's nothing to forgive. You are my son and no matter what, I would always love you." JoJo murmured something in Ned's hoodie. To Ned, it sounded like a thank you, but from the mouth of JoJo, it was something different. The words: **Dad, I love you too.** There, father and son hugged each other, forgiveness and love looming over them even if the father didn't know. The joy that spread through JoJo's veins was to hard to describe. For Ned, he felt triumphant in helping his friend and right there, he almost felt like a father or an uncle. After a moment, JoJo pulled away, wiping his tears with the back of his hands.

"Thank you," he smiled. Ned gave him one in return. He gently ruffled his hair and a playful punch on the cheek, causing both male Whos to laugh.

"Well, I better go check on Casey. See how she's doing."

"I'll wheel ya there if you want." Ned shook his head politely.

"No thanks. I need to learn how to use this thing. Thanks anyway. And JoJo? Two things. One, don't worry about your father, he loves you and you know that. And second, about your mother?"

"What?" JoJo felt worried his dad didn't like her. But the look he gave her! He must like her! But what if he was just being polite? JoJo thought of all the negative reasons until he heard a laugh.

"Dude! Your mom is HOT!" Ned laughed when he saw his friend's shocked face as if he had seen a ghost. Ned quickly rushed out, the sound of his laugh echoing through the Great Hall. JoJo's face turned into a small smile, but he wouldn't deny it that it creeped him out. Calling one's mother hot, even if that one is the biological father, is not a thing teenager's want to hear. Well, teenager boys at least.


	12. Dinner and the Unexpected Visit

Chapter 10: Dinner and the Unexpected Visit

Casey smiled at the guest room. It was comfortable and it was almost as good as the tree house. Oh who was she kidding?! It was WAY better than the tree house. She put her backpack on her bed.

"Thank you, Sally. This is wonderful." Sally nodded with a small smile as she helped Casey take out her clothing, folding them. There was a long silence as they started to pack. The ex-most important woman in Ned's life and the now important woman of Ned's life. The only difference was, was the new one is only a friend.

"Casey, is it alright if I ask you a few questions about Ned?" The girl looked a bit startled and hesitantly nodded. She hoped they weren't tough questions like why she never told him about them or anything else that concerned them. She couldn't deal with those and it wasn't in her place to answer them. It was Horton's job. He knew more.

"Sure, Sally. Ask away." Sally nodded, taking a deep breath.

"How...how is Ned? Is he doing alright?" Casey knew the question wasn't if he was doing alright. It was his life. What he did and stuff. Those were the easiest ones and ones she could deal with. At least, with Ned's former wife.

"He's doin' good. At first it was pretty tough. He had to get use to the jungle and stuff. We taught him how to built a tree house, hunt, fish, and just how to survive. He was a bit clumsy but not as bad as the beginning. He avoids accidents and troubles now. Ned's also a teacher. He has many students in his class and they all enjoy him. Ned, Horton, and I are teachers. I teach English and Math, Horton teaches Science and Nature, and Ned teaches Music. The kids light up whenever Ned bring a song to sing and his instrument to play. He's like their uncle." Sally smiled at Casey. She was happy that Ned was happy. It was all she wanted. Or it was all that her mind allowed her to want.

"Sally, can you understand why I didn't want to tell him about you and the kids?" Sally nodded putting a soft hand on Casey's shoulder for reassurance.

"Yes. I know. You didn't want him hurting and I completely understand. I have hurt him so much and I want to thank you for healing him. The Ned I knew is back, his smile is back, everything. Thank you so much." Casey gave a small smile and nodded. She knew it was her job to protect Ned, protect him from those who hurt him, hate those who hurt him. But she couldn't hate Sally. She was suffering, so maybe that was enough.

"Your welcome, Sally. And thank you again for letting Ned and me stay here."

"No problem. Well, I better go start dinner. Do you need anything else?" Casey shook her head politely. Sally closed the door behind her gently as she started heading toward the kitchen. She stopped when she saw Ned staring at the portraits of the Greats. He had a small smirk on his face as he looked at Horace once more. Sally's heart started beating fast and a small blush tinted her cheeks. She felt like a little girl again, having a crush on the most popular boy in school yet too afraid to say anything. Her mind contemplated whether she should continue to the kitchen or go talk to him. It was either one or the other. Suddenly, her feet did the thinking and she started walking toward's Ned. Her hand started to tremble a bit and her legs were turning to jello, almost making her fall.

"Ned?" Ned whipped around to see Sally. Suddenly his heart started beating as fast as Vlad's wings. The rosy color that was once on his face was back again as he stared into the beautiful brown eyes of the woman that stood in front of him.

"Sally. Hi! Umm...what's up?" Smooth, Ned. Really smooth. He cursed himself, but saw a smile on her face. Oh god, she was Wholen from Troy. He had a hard time believing she was still single, even after her husband's disappearance. Did the guy even know what he left behind?

"Oh, I'm fine. I just want to tell you that dinner will be ready soon. Do you need...anything or something?" Ned smiled at her. A dreamy smile. He imagined her being surrounded by a white aura and heaven's angels were singing in a beautiful harmony. Suddenly the singing stopped when he came back to reality. No. He wasn't in love with her. He couldn't be in love with her. Yeah, she was hot, but it didn't mean he liked her or anything. Plus...he wasn't suppose to like her. He was going home in a few days and he would never see her again. Talk about heartbreak if he did want her more than a friend.

"No. I'm good. Thanks. Oh and I want to say that you are so lucky to have a kid like JoJo. He amazes me. I'm sorry what happened to your husband. JoJo told me and he sort of had a breakdown." Sally nodded, feeling a little akward that her husband was talking about his himself in third person point of view. She decided to go along with it. What other choice did she have?

"Thank you, Ned. It's been really hard since my husband went away. JoJo blames himself so much and has been counting the days until he came back."

"So that explains the calenders on his wall?"

"Yes. What did he say?"

"He showed me the letter Mr. O'Malley left him. He wasn't sure if his dad loved him or even forgave him. I assured him that his dad still loved him. It was so evident in the letter. JoJo is a great boy and any man would be lucky to have him for his son. I told JoJo if I was his father, I would say there was nothing to forgive and that I loved him. He felt a little better after I said that. I don't know why, but he did. I just hope he doesn't keep blaming himself." Sally smiled. She knew why JoJo felt so much better at what Ned said. Even though it wasn't Ned his father, that moment it probably felt like that to her son.

"Thank you. It will be nice having another male in the house for him," she laughed. Ned grinned and gave a small chuckle.

"Well, I'm going to check on Casey. I'll see you later then?" Sally nodded. Ned gave her one more crooked smile and wheeled himself to Casey's room. Sally's heart finally stopped to rest. She gave herself credit for remaining cool and collected in front of the handsome Who she was talking to. She then walked slowly to the kitchen getting out ingrediants. She decided to make Ned's favorite meal, a meal he didn't remember. It was whoghetti and meatballs. As she started stirring the sauce, the phone rang. JoJo, who just came in, answered it.

"Yeah?" JoJo's eyes narrowed when he heard who it was. Sally noticed it and saw the look of disgust written on her son's face. He looked up at her and nodded.

"Yeah. She's here," he snapped. Handing his mom the phone. Sally shifted her eyes at the pot, asking JoJo to stir it. JoJo nodded and started stirring the sauce, listening in on his mom's conversation.

"Hello?"

"Ms. O'Malley! How nice it is talking to you!" Sally groaned as she looked at her son. JoJo rolled his eyes as he continued stirring the red sauce.

"Hello, Ferdinand. I didn't expect you to be calling me. Really I didn't expect it." JoJo couldn't help but hold back a laughter and his mom's fake cheery voice at the one Who he hated most of all. Well, him and his son.

"Oh Sally, you really are funny. I have just been informed that your husband is home, is he not? Dr. Rawho told me he is at home with you and your family."

"Yes, he's home." There was suspicion is Sally's voice and face. Why the hell would the new mayor want to know about Ned's homecoming unless it was a way to keep his job from being given back to Ned. Anyway, it wouldn't happen. Ned didn't even know he was mayor to the small town. JoJo had the same suspicious look on his face. He knew something bad was going to happen if Ferdinand was going to ask if Ned was at Sally's home. He was also sure there was a bit of jealousy in the green guy's voice. Ferdinand had a crush on his mom, no doubt. Luckily, his father was here and probably get rid of the man.

"Congratulations, Sally. This must be really exciting for you. Especially for young Joseph-Jonas." JoJo glared at the phone. He hated it when Ferdinand used his full name. The only people he allowed to call him that was his mother and father. No one else. Not even his sisters.

"Anyway, I thought I would pay a visit to your family and greet Ned once more. It will be excellent to speak with the former Mayor of Whoville. I would really want to know where he has been a last two years. I'll meet you all there around 7:00 tonight. Goodbye."

"Mr. Mayor there something--" Ferdinand hung up the phone before Sally had time to finish.

"Oh no," she cried hiding her face in her hand. JoJo stopped stirring going up to his mom.

"What's wrong, Mom?" He hadn't seen his mom this worried since Heady almost broke her leg.

"Mommy's having a breakdown JoJo because...Mr. Vonfrood is coming over at 7." JoJo's eyes widened. The Mayor was coming to meet the Mayor! How surreal was that?! He wanted to panic too, but it was not in his nature. He was scared of what would happen at the confrontation. Would Ferdinand say something that shouldn't be said? There were many things that could go wrong with Ferdinand in the house.

"Mom, relax. Maybe you could pull him aside before he meets Dad. Ya know, make sure he knows before he talks." Sally nodded, but she was still wringing her hand nervously. Where her son got his relaxed nature she didn't know. It wasn't from her and it certainly wasn't from Ned. Yet, looking at him now, maybe.

"Alright. JoJo, go wash up for dinner." JoJo nodded as he started heading toward his room again. He saw Ned changing his shirt. JoJo couldn't help but notice the scars that laid on him. Casey did say he looked like he fell from a cliff. Ned put on his blue dress-shirt turning to see JoJo. He gave him a small smile.

"Hey." JoJo heyed back.

"Getting ready for dinner?" Ned nodded.

"Yeah. I wanna kinda look neat for your mom. She worked hard and I think I should...look neat." JoJo smirked at the blush on his father's face.

"Yeah. You look nice."

"Thanks. So, you making a date or what?" This confused the teenager as he watched his dad comb down his hair.

"What do you mean?"

"You still want me to teach you how to make a guitar, right?" JoJo's eyes widened with realization. How could he have forgotten about the mystery instrument his father talked so highly of. He was still excited about seeing what it was and how it was played. He only forgot due to the fact that his dad had just come home.

"Yeah! Maybe when you can stand again. We can go to the Whoville forest and get some wood." Ned nodded in agreement.

"Ned?" There was a small voice in the doorway. It was Casey who had changed in dress pants and a white blouse. She had made it a decision to dress nice as well.

"Wow, Ned. You've cleaned yourself really nice. You look so handome." A blush made its way back on Ned's cheeks. JoJo saw this, a frown appearing slowly. Casey, on the other hand, saw this as a game. Make-Ned-Blush game.

"Ned, you are probably the most handsome Who here. Your sexy shaggy hair and cute smile." Ned's blush got deeper. He knew what she was doing, but two could play that game. Payback time. Unfortunately, JoJo was in the middle of the game he didn't know.

"Thanks, Case. My you look beautiful. No, you look hot." Casey started to blush. So, he was playing back. Better get out of the room before her face turned all red. But one more comment wouldn't hurt.

"Ned, you're so kind. Not as cute as you though. We are so getting married when we get home." Casey laughed as she started to head back to her guest room.

"The cutest couple getting married? Why not! Hey Case, what kind of ring do ya want," Ned shouted.

"Dimond," Casey called back with a laugh. JoJo's frown deepened. Okay...that was wierd. One moment his father was calling his mom hot and the next minute he's calling Casey hot! And that he wants to marry her! The thought of his father joking around made JoJo a little dishearten. He had thought his father was in love with his mother. Now, it looked like his father was falling in love with Casey. JoJo shuddered at the thought of a stepmom.

"She's funny. She knows how to make me blush," Ned laughed. JoJo gave him a small smile.

"Come on, your mom's probably waiting." JoJo shook his head.

"You go along, I'm gonna get my sisters."

"I'll come with you." Ned wheeled himself out of the room, going towards the living room with JoJo by his side. He told him about Horace and how ridiculous he looked. He couldn't believe JoJo was related to him. JoJo admitted he couldn't either. They finally arrived at the living room to see the 96 girls talking and watching TV.

"Girls! ATTEEEENTION!" The girls stopped talking looking at their father, a few giggling. JoJo though, was confused. He saw his face turn into a mock serious tone yet a small smile was on his lips.

"Yes, sir," one girl, Kelly, stood up with a laugh, saluting him. The other girls laughed and joined their sister. Miley was sitting on the couch reading, a small smile on her face. She felt one of her younger sisters, Dani, pulling her hand, almost telling her to get up. Miley rolled her eyes with a laugh and stood up as well. All the girls saluted.

"At ease, privates. Now, I want you all to give ten big steps to the kitchen, go to your chairs, and get ready for dinner. Do I may myself clear," he shouted with laugh.

"Yes," the girls shouted laughing.

"Yes what?!"

"Yes, sir!"

"That's right! Now! Permission to go!" The girls laughed as they ran to the kitchen, talking how silly their daddy was. Ned saluted at them as they exited the living room. JoJo still had on a confused face. It was pretty strange seeing his father like that. He knew his dad was childish. Childish but not really fun. The girls seemed to have a good time going to the kitchen. With him, they would complain and at one time, tried to tie him up to a chair.

"That was quick," he murmered watching the last few girls exit. Ned laughed with a nod.

"I teach that to the kids at home. They have fun. I guess it's because I make it seem like a game." Both nodded as they headed toward the kitchen. They saw Casey helping Sally serve the meal and the girls taking their seat. Ned wheeled himself to a chair. Casey walked over and helped him get out and sit in the comfortable chair. JoJo took a seat next him. Casey placed his dinner in front of him. The boy smiled at the dinner, whoghetti and meatballs. His favorite. Ned looked down at JoJo's food. Wow. It looked appetizing. So much better than eating fruit almost every single day. He saw the girls getting served. He was amazed at Casey and Sally's quickness. They were finished in less than 5 minutes. Sally placed the plate in front of Ned. He picked up the fork and took a nibble of the meatball. His eyes widened. Oh. My. God. This was...EXCELLENT!

"THIS IS AMAZING," he shouted. Everyone stopped eating and looked at him. There was silence as 198 eyes stared at him with confused looks, stopping to eat. Ned looked down at JoJo who was probably the most confused of everyone.

"Uhhhh...sorry. It's just...been a long time since I've eaten something like this. Actually, don't remember ever eating anything like this." Ned gave a small laugh and lunged at the food. JoJo was shocked as he saw the big gulps his father took. Casey rolled her eyes. Her friend was a monster. JoJo continued staring at him like he had seen the Yeti. The jungle didn't have a lot of food, he guessed. But he couldn't help but wonder: what did his dad eat?

"Ned! Wipe your mouth," Casey snapped, a little embarrassed the way her friend was acting. He looked like a three year old. Whoghetti sauce was around his mouth. Heady was laughing as she looked at her father.

"Baby," she shouted pointing at Ned. The girls started to giggle. Casey smirked down at the small girl.

"Yes, Heady. Ned is a baby." Ned stuck his tongue out at her as he wiped his mouth with a napkin. Could you blame him for eating food like a toddler? It had been 2 years since he had a meal this good!

"What do you eat in a jungle," JoJo asked as he twirled his whoghetti on his fork, sticking it into his mouth.

"There isn't much. Well, kinda. I mostly eat the fruit and at times we hunt down a pig or something. The wild pigs. Trust me, they are bad news, but good to eat. Ha! Anyway, I mostly eat the fruit and I hunt fish for Casey." Ned shuddered at the memory of killing the fish and the knife slipping.

"Ned hates killing fish. One time, he accidently killed one. He was bawling and we had a funeral for him. Ned went into a semi-depression," sighed Casey shaking her head at her friend's stupidness over a little fish.

"It was so young," Ned's voice cracked. JoJo didn't think today would be this confusing. At times his dad was still his same goofy dad, and the other times were like his best friend. One wierd day. Ned then laughed it off as he did when things got serious. He started digging into his food once again. The girls continued to giggle at their father's behavior. Casey and Sally were talking with one another while JoJo and Ned had their own little chat. 20 minutes later, dinner was done and the dishes were put in the machine. Ned helped wipe the table while straightened the chairs once more. After everything was clean, they headed to the living room. Ned started playing with Heady and the other girls. After a fun 20 minutes, he spent some time with Miley. Miley started to tell him of the latest book she was reading. This made Sally's heart warm up. Her daughter was really enjoying her time with her father and Ned was so intentive as she described her book. Ned grinned down at her when Miley said something and gave her a hug. Then he went to JoJo. Casey stared at them as they continued to speak. Ned seemed to enjoy JoJo's company the most. Vice versa for JoJo as well. They almost seemed to be whispering to one another as they continued to talk. Like they were talking of something private. This made Casey both happy and sad. Happy for JoJo. He finally had his dad back for awhile. Sad because, well, Ned didn't know of the hurtful comments JoJo told him. He didn't tell him of JoJo's words and if he did, what would Ned think of him? Would he reject him or would he forgive him? Casey could see the bond get stronger, strong as iron. When they left, where would it leave them. When they left, what if they couldn't come back? She continued reminding herself that Ned had a family and though it was hard to believe, it wasn't this one.

_Ding-Dong_

Eveyone stopped talking and stared at the door.

"Wonder who that is," said Ned as he wheeled himself to the door. Sally, Casey, JoJo, and the girls got up as well. JoJo went to his father's side, holding the handle tightly. He was no doubt nervous and annoyed of Ferdinand coming to his home. Sally took a deep breath and opened it. There was a green Who with a funny-looking mustache smiling, almost evilly, down at the family.

"Sally," said Ferdinand happily kissing her hand. Sally had a disgusted face, but tried to hide it with a smile. JoJo looked at his dad, hoping to see him glare or ready to beat the crap out of Ferdinand. Ned only had a shocked face and his own face was turning green. JoJo looked a little puzzle as a green tint lit up on his father's cheeks, visible through his tan fur. Ferdinand looked down at Ned, his smile getting more and more evil. Ned got more and more sicker.

"Welcome, Mr. O'Mal--"

"EXCUSE ME," Ned shouted speeding his wheelchair away fast. JoJo and Casey ran after him.

"You know what happened," Casey asked. JoJo shook his head. They finally arrived at the bathroom. Ned's wheelchair was tipped over and Ned was hanging limply over the toilet. A gagging sound was heard as his dinner emptied from his stomach. JoJo grimaced, looking away before he himself would throw up as well. After the gagging noises ended, he saw Casey wipe his father's face and the sweat that ran down his forehead. Both he and his father's friend helped him back into the wheelchair.

"Ned, what happened," Casey asked.

"Holy cow! That guy is green!" JoJo smirked at what his father said.

"Yes, he is. But that doesn't explain why you threw up." Casey wiped some throw up that she missed on his chin.

"Look, when I saw his green face and how ugly he looked, I needed to throw up. Sorry for the show, JoJo." Ned gave him a small wink and a grin. JoJo laughed. It was one hell of a show. Ferdinand's shocked face was priceless. JoJo could've swore he saw his mother crack a small smile.

"Well, you can't hide here, Ned. Ready to go back?"

"I guess. I've emptied my stomach so what else is there to throw up." Casey grinned, rolling her eyes. The trio went back to the front hall. Ferdinand looked displeased, but hid it with a smile.

"It is good seeing you again." This comment made Casey, Miley, JoJo, and Sally turned a snowy white. Ned looked at him confusingly.

"Again?"

"We have so much to catch up on. First, you must make your speech. Everyone is thrilled to have you back!" There was venom in the way he said those "cheerful" words.

"Everyone? What?" JoJo and Casey gulped, sweat running down their foreheads. Now THEY were feeling a little sick.

"Yes. Everyone is so glad to have the Ma--"

"STOP," shouted Casey. She instantly grabbed his arm, pressing her thumb against his neck. Ferdinand swooned and fainted to the ground. Everyone gasped as they looked down at their new mayor.

"Casey! You knocked the guy out! I taught you the trick for emergency," Ned snapped as he continued to look at the fainted Ferdinand. His tongue was hanging out like a dog and it was pretty disgusting.

"What trick," JoJo asked.

"The one that knocks people out when they are really annoying," Ned said quickly.

"Come on, lets get him to the living room." Casey and Sally lifted him by an arm, dumping him on the couch. Sally quickly brought some rubbing alcohol and put it under his nose. Ferdinand coughed loudly. He looked around to see the faces of the O'Malley family. Ned was glaring at Casey who only shrugged.

"What happened," he demanded, rubbing his head.

"You fainted," was all Ned said, shrugging his own shoulders. Ferdinand saw that he didn't care. He wouldn't faint for no reason and Ned played a major role in his fainting.

"Oh. Yes. Well. Thank you for helping me," Ferdinand snapped, a smile on his lips. The grossest smile in Whoville history.

"My pleasure," Ned snapped back at him. He really didn't like this guy now. Not because he was green, but more because, well, there was something just not right about him. The way he made Sally, the girls, and JoJo uncomfortable made Ned hate him even more.

"Mr.-"

"O'Connell," said Sally quickly.

"Pardon me?"

"His name's Ned O'Connell. Mr. O'Connell. Last name is O'Connnell." Sally pressed on, hoping Ferdinand wouldn't say O'Malley. Ferdinand, on the other hand, thought it was a game they were all playing.

"Fine then. Mr. _O'Connell_. I expect a big speech tomorrow delivered infront of City Hall. Everyone will be there. Now, I must leave. Have it ready, Ned!" Ferdinand left quickly before Ned had a chance to respond. He looked around.

"Who was that guy?"

"Ferdinand Vonfrood. Our new Mayor of Whoville," said JoJo glaring at the door. Ned could tell the teen didn't like the man. Another thing he and JoJo had in common. Yay!

"New Mayor? Who was-"

"My dad," said JoJo softly. Ned eyes softened and he gave a small nod.

"My guess is that he probably confused you like I did. I thought you were my dad and now he thinks you are him too. And now that you're back, he wants you to make a speech. Dad always made speeches."

"But I'm NOT the Mayor. I mean, I don't even know how to give a speech or even lead people! What am I going to say to them?"

"Easy. Tell them you are not the Mayor and that you're only hear until you feel better," said Casey, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

"So no speech?"

"Not unless you want to."

"No!"

"Then no speech. Just tell them you are not who they think you are." As Casey said this, she looked down at JoJo, almost as if she was trying to convince the younger Who than the citizens.

"Okay. Yeah! I'll do just that! GREEN! GREEN! GREEN!" Everyone jumped at what Ned said. They gave him puzzled looks. Ned only grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry. The guy's just so...GREEN!" The girls started laughing as they went back playing. Casey sighed and talked with Sally. JoJo smirked as he continued talking with his father. After a few more minutes, it was bed time. Ned used the military tactic once more to get the girls to bed. All of them were laughing their heads off. Casey gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek goodnight. Sally said goodnight to Ned yet was somewhat confused of the kiss and hug between Ned and Casey. Ned then went to JoJo's room. JoJo went to the bathroom, washing up. After him, Ned did as well. He felt so refreshed yet the sink water didn't compare to the fresh spring water in the jungle. Then they went to their bed. There was already a bed waiting for Ned. He gently lifted himself off his wheelchair and onto the comfy haven. He sighed with content.

"So much better than leaves," he grinned as he took off his shirt and pulled on a black t-shirt.

"I bet," JoJo smiled as he got into his own bed.

"Anyway, I can't wait til I get out of this damn chair. I really want to show you how to make the guitar."

"I wanna see it what it is." Ned laughed as he rested his head against the pillow.

"You are an amazing kid, JoJo. You know that? I bet wherever your dad is right now, he is so proud of you." JoJo looked up at him, shocked. Ned gave him a smile It was the same smile he had given him when they saved Whoville...together. His dad putting his hands on his shoulders and saying: _"Well done, son."_ Ned gave another sigh.

"Goodnight, JoJo." JoJo grinned once more, a much more happier grin as he turned off his lamp.

"Goodnight." Pretty soon, Ned's soft snores were heard. JoJo heard him murmer some things. Something about Vlad and cookies. JoJo shook his head as he stared at the sky across his room, the moon shining brightly. A star was shining brighter than all the rest.

"Thank you," he whispered. Then he stared at his father's sleeping form.

"Goodnight, Dad," he whispered as sleep took over him, the sound of his father's soft snoring filling his ears. Almost like a lullaby. He hadn't heard it for a long time and now, it was like he never left. Like he never left.


	13. For Your Happiness or His?

Chapter 13: For Your Happiness or His?

JoJo woke up to the rays of the sun shining on his face. He squinted his eyes as he got up. He let out a small yawn, rubbing his eyes as he muttered a good morning to his father. He didn't hear an answer back. His tired eyes flew open as he looked at his father's side of the room. He was gone. This started making the small Who panic a bit. Did this mean he was gone? But he wasn't better! He got out of bed and ran out, looking around. The hallway was quiet. He started walking to Casey's guest room and knocked quietly. When he didn't hear an answer, he knocked louder. JoJo, as impatient as he was at the moment, opened the door to see Casey not there as well. Her bed was neat and everything was in order. Like it had never been touched.

"No. No," he repeated to himself as he hurried out the room. He looked around again frantically. He tried pinching himself, making sure he wasn't in some nightmare. Making sure he was not in the nightmares he would always have. Suddenly, he heard the sound of running dish water in the kitchen. JoJo could only guess it was his mother. At first, he had to think twice about going to see her. She would be crying and then she would tell him his father left. He was all better and that he left. JoJo took a deep breath and slowly made his way to the kitchen. His shoulders were slumped and his head bowed. Yesterday was the greatest day of his life. But good things don't last forever. Some things appear once and no more. He entered the cooking part of the house.

"Morning, Jo! What's wrong?" A familiar voice made its way to his ears. His eyes widened as he looked up to see his father carrying a plate of dishes in his lap and setting them on the table. Casey was serving whocakes on a big serving plate while his mother was making scrambled eggs. JoJo gave a sigh of relief when he saw Ned. A smile was back on his face.

"No. I'm okay. Morning. Morning, Casey. Morning, Mom." Casey and Sally answered JoJo as well as they continued to cook. JoJo took some plates of Ned's lap and started to help him set the table. JoJo looked at his father's leg to see the gauze a much lighter lime green. It was getting better, but, even though it sounded cruel, JoJo hoped not too much better. He wanted as much time with his dad as he could, as long as the sickness allowed him too.

"JoJo, don't forget you have school today. And, young man, I got another call from the principal. He says you've gotten into **another** fight with Frederick," Sally sighed shaking her head as she put a few dishes in the sink. JoJo rolled his eyes. Like Miley getting grounded, he getting into fights with Ferdinand was normal and so were calls home from the principal.

"It's his fault, Mom. He ripped my picture," JoJo declared, pointing out that it was Frederick's fault.

"JoJo, please do not get into another fight again. I know he has said some things that have upset you but please stop it. He doesn't mean it--"

"Yes he does, Mom! If you knew even half the things he has said of Dad you would beat the little brat up too! I didn't know it was a crime in defending my father!" JoJo slammed the dishes down on the table and huffed out of the kitchen. Everything was silent in the kitchen. Sally bowed her head, as if she was ashamed of herself. She knew she had said something that affected her son and he was only doing his job in defending his father. She put the dish towel down.

"I better go and talk to him," she whispered as she started to make her way out of the kitchen.

"Sally?" The Who woman looked down and saw Ned with a soft and sad smile.

"If you don't mind, Sally, can I talk to him? Maybe this is a man-to-man thing." Sally stared down at Ned. Maybe he was right. He was his father and hearing it from him would make her son feel so much better. He would open up to Ned even more than he would open up to her.

"Alright, Ned. Is it okay with you?" Ned grinned and nodded. Casey smiled as Ned wheeled himself out toward JoJo's room. That was Ned. He always knew how to make someone feel better. Not only was he a music teacher, he was also a counselor. When things get tough for the kids, it was always he and Horton that would cheer them up. Still, how would it be with a teenager. All the kids were, well, around the age of 14 and younger. Not yet reached their real teen years and when they do, talking with a grown-up wouldn't be the first thing they think of when they have a problem.

Ned traveled down the hall. The girls were still asleep so he had to wheel quietly as he could. He made his way to JoJo's room to see the young boy sitting on his bed, his headphones covering his ear and music blaring in his ear. He had a small glare on his face as he stared out the window. Ned sighed. He had a talk with JoJo yesterday, so this shouldn't be hard right? Of course, he never had to deal with teens back at home, all the children were younger than JoJo. Ned could only hope he wouldn't say anything stupid.

_'Be lucky it's not about puberty,'_ laughed his mind. Ned silently told him to shut up. He then gently knocked the door. JoJo turned and saw Ned.

"Hey."

"Hey," JoJo replied. His face was still angry, but it looked much more relaxed. Ned wheeled himself in, placing his wheelchair infront of JoJo. JoJo had his head bowed down. He did enjoy his dad's company, but right now he didn't want to speak. Ned was not stupid and knew what the boy was thinking. He didn't want to start off with the usual question: What's wrong? He decided to start off with something that would make JoJo more comfortable to talk and catch his attention.

"You know my friend Horton. He's really popular. He did the same thing you did for your dad." JoJo jerked his head up. He was surprised his father wasn't asking him what's wrong, but rather telling him a story. It had been a long time since he heard of the elephant that saved his butt and everyones in Whoville. Plus, this was a chance to find out about his father's home. Well, his home now. Ned wasn't staring at JoJo. He was looking out the window hearing the birds sing in the cool morning air. He continued on with the story, unaware of JoJo's gaze on him.

"Lets just say when I came to the jungle of Nool. I wasn't really the catch. I was clumsy, clueless, and probably be dead in one day. I didn't know how to survive in the jungle. Everyone kept away from me and I heard some talk about me. Bad things all the time. I was different, yet at the same time I was the same. Horton told me to ignore them, as did Casey. He told me that they don't know who I am. He told me they were expecting me, but I didn't quite look like the person they were expecting. So, when someone said something really cruel, Horton stepped in. He told eveyone to listen to him and listen to him good. I was not a bad person. I may be clumsy and I may be clueless about the jungle but I can learn. That was the last time they said any cruel things about me and they accepted me as part of their family. What you did for your dad, kid. It's awesome. I mean, to stick up for someone all the time, you are one excellent son. So, who is the kid?"

"Frederick Vonfrood. He is the son of the guy that came last night, Ferdinand. His parents are divorced. I brought in a picture to school and he started to tease me how he had a dad who was here and my dad was somewhere else. He said I should rip him out of my life and then he ripped my picture of me and my dad. I sorta beat the crap out of him and got into some trouble."

"Did he faint?"

"No."

"JoJo, you shouldn't of done that. It's very disappointing." JoJo bowed his head. Even now he was disappointing his father. He saw the upset face, as if his dad was frustrated about something. JoJo only nodded.

"You should've knocked him out." Hold it! JoJo looked up at Ned with a shocked look. His dad was never one of violence. THIS was certainly a big change. Ned looked at JoJo who had his jaw dropped. This made him worry. He didn't want to give the boy the wrong impression that violence was good. Only that there was a much different way to beat this bully. Something that doesn't involving talking. Lord knows that doesn't work. Ned shook his head quickly putting his hands up in a defense mode.

"I'm not saying punching and hitting is good. I'm just saying there's another way to knock him out that doesn't hurt him but will get him to shut up." JoJo was suddenly curious of the other way to knock Ferdinand out without using his energy in beating the green punk up. He scooted forward, placing his headphones on his bed.

"What is it?" Ned looked around, as if someone was watching them. He then leaned in closer to JoJo.

"Don't tell anyone okay? Wait! I have to see if you can do it!" Ned took JoJo's hand into his own looking at his fingers. He especially looked at his thumb. He squinted his eyes. Maybe. JoJo looked at his father curiously as he watched him observe his fingers, especially his thumb. He watch him give a small nod and place a hand on his chin, thinking seriously.

"JoJo, give me thumb up." JoJo, with a puzzled look, did as his father told him to do and gave him a thumb up. He saw Ned grin a big grin and give him a nod of approval.

"Yup! Just what I thought! You have a hitchhiker's thumb!"

"A what?" JoJo never heard of such a thing. A thumb was just a thumb.

"A hitchhiker's thumb. They are VERY rare. Only me and Casey have them back at home. It's when you give a thumbs up and your thumb doesn't stand up straigh, but go backwards. The opposite way." The teen was finally getting it. He hoped. He stared at his thumb and saw how it bent the other direction. His other sisters didn't have their thumbs like that and neither did his mother. And by his father knowing so much, it was clear that he had it too. Another trait passed on from father to son.

"What's important about my thumb?"

"You can only have a hitchhiker's thumb to do the trick I'll teach you. But you have to promise never to tell anyone. Anyone that knows will pass it on and soon, more and more people will now and it will lead to...utter chaos," Ned's voice went dark as he said those words and his eyes narrowed. JoJo felt a little nervous, thinking twice if he even wanted to know about the trick. But if this was going to help him with Frederick, he was willing to sacrifice his town for his benefit. How selfish was he.

"I promise." He shook his father's hand as a swear he will never tell.

"Okay. I'm gonna try it on you. Don't worry it won't hurt, but just tell when you're about to faint, okay?"

"Wait! Faint! What--" JoJo didn't finish when he felt his father press his thumb against the pulse of his neck. Suddenly, he started feeling light-headed. He opened his eyes wide and saw double vision. His eyes started to roll to the back of his eyes and his eyelids started to close. Suddenly, the thumb removed itself from his neck. He felt the dizziness stop. He dropped himself on the bed and opened his eyes. The double vision slowly disappeared.

"JoJo, are you okay," Ned asked worriedly. He was afraid he almost killed him and by the way JoJo was swaying, he knew it was the proper time to bring him back to reality. JoJo rub his head. He still felt a little dizzy and his head hurt a little. He looked up at Ned who had look of relief, as if he was holding his breath for a long time.

"What did you do?" Ned grinned.

"That was the trick. Since you have a hitchhiker's thumb, you can make people faint by pressing your thumb at their pulse. It always works. It'll knock them out for about 3 hours. The only way to wake them up is by rubbing alcohol. Water doesn't work and neither does air. It doesn't kill them, only knocks them out. What do you think?"

"I like it! It'll be a good one to use on Frederick next time he talks about yo--my Dad!" Ned nodded with a smile, not noticing JoJo's 2nd mistake. JoJo stared at his thumb. He grinned. It was now a secret weapon he and his father only knew. A weapon that will teach that Frederick a lesson.

"Thanks," JoJo laughed.

"No problem. Now, how about you go to the kitchen and get something to eat. I'll get your sisters up. And then I'll have to write a speech for some odd reason." Ned shook his head with a disheartened look as he wheeled himself out of the room. JoJo followed him and made his way out to the kitchen. He saw the table ready. Casey had set the tables and eating utensils. She gave JoJo a small smile as she exited to go to her room.

"Mom?" Sally looked down at her son with a small smile.

"JoJo, I'm sorry. I know you were trying to defend your father, but I don't want you to use violence as an answer." JoJo only grinned.

"Don't worry, Mom. I found a much simpler and less dangerous way to deal with Frederick."

"Oh sweetie! I knew you would figure out talking is the best method." The boy stared at his mother with slumped shoulders. Yeah. Talking. He wouldn't tell her now. He was sworn to secrecy and he did promise his father never to tell anyone. He only nodded to his mother as he went to sit down at his chair. Before he could pick up his fork, a wave of his sisters came in laughing sitting themselves in their chairs. Ned came in with a small laugh, shaking his head. He went over to his chair next to JoJo and lifted himself off to sit in it.

"Where's Casey?"

"She said she needed to go somewhere, but she didn't say where. She'll be back." Though Ned showed no worry, he couldn't help but shake the thought of something happening to her, especially with the crowd of Whos outside and those damn newsreporters. JoJo only nodded, but he was suspicious of his father's best friend. This was the second time she left him. He had honestly thought Casey would be more protective of Ned. Maybe not.

"Eat up, girls! It's almost time for school," said Sally to all her daughters who answered her back with a ,'Yes, Mom!' They quickly started to eat. Ned ate slowly watching in amusement at how fast the girls ate and how fast Sally ate. Unlike him, they had to go somewhere. Sally had her job while the kids had their school. This made Ned a little worried of Sally. She had done so much for him and he so little. Maybe he could make her life a little less stressful.

"Sally, how do the kids get to school?" Sally looked up at Ned from her food.

"Well, the girls take the bus and JoJo walks to school." There was a bit of worry in her voice. Being a mother, it was normal to be worried of your children, especially when the child grows up to be a teen. Sally always asked herself if JoJo remembered how to cross the street or if he remembered not to talk to strangers. He was her only son and even though she was protecting JoJo, she was also protecting Ned. Ned read people like a book. Sally's distorted face when she told him that JoJo walks to school told Ned that the mother didn't like the idea.

"I'll go with him if you want. I'll make sure nothing happens to him." Sally stared at Ned who gave her a soft smile. It was the same smile she remembered him having when JoJo was born, saying that nothing will happen to him. She remembered his arms wrapped protectively around JoJo, nuzzling his little cheek as her small little boy yawned cutely. It was also the same smile Ned had for each of the girls. A smile that said I love you with no words spoken.

"Ned, you need your rest and--"

"It's okay, Sally. I mean, maybe some fresh air would do me good and maybe visiting a few places will refresh my memory." Ned gently touched the scar on his forehead. He winced at the pain as he pressed pressure to it. Even after 2 years of having the scar, it continued to give him pain at times, especially at night when it burns. Sally had an uncomfortable look. It wasn't that she didn't trust Ned, it was just the idea of him refreshing his memory. She was worried of the awful memories and causing him sadness once more. The smile on his face was there and she didn't want it to go away.

"Okay, Ned. JoJo, can you show Ned around the town on your way to school?" JoJo stared up at both his parents. Ned was eating up his breakfast, wiping his mouth gently. Sally only nodded her head. JoJo didn't mind, it was just the thought of his dad "refreshing" his memory that made him a little nervous. Would he remember everyone that caused him so much pain, including him? He felt a little uncomfortable of this wish his dad had made.

"S-Sure. I'm okay with that," he said quietly, but gave a nervous look to his mother. Sally gave him a reassuring smile, but deep down inside, she was as terrified as he was. Finally, they all finished. The older girls grabbed their plates and the younger ones' plates, putting them in the sink. JoJo took his plate as well as Ned's.

"Okay, girls! Bus is here!" The girls said their good-byes to their mother, JoJo, and Ned. Ned smiled and waved as they headed to the big yellow bus. Then, he saw JoJo put his backpack over his shoulder. A sign that he was ready to go.

"Ready?" JoJo nodded.

"Okay, so which way is your school?"

"Just keep going right and you'll see it, but I'll take you a different route so you can tour Whoville." Ned nodded and followed the young teen. He was amazed at the buildings and everything around him. The ice cream parlor looked magnificent, along with the jewelry store, the gas stations, and the transportation systems. While many drove cars, there were few that used bikes and other methods of going about. JoJo looked behind him to see his dad's amazed face as he looked around. He was surprised that no one had come up to Ned and said something along the lines of calling him O'Malley or Mr. Mayor. JoJo guessed it was because Vonfrood made a big announcement that Ned had a big speech. They didn't want disturb him. Yet, there were anxious faces on the Whos, as if they wanted to talk to him and ask him where he has been for the last two years.

"JoJo, this town is AMAZING! Why did I ever leave," Ned laughed. JoJo frowned at what he said. Yes, Whoville was perfect, he'll admit that. But the people...well, they were a different story. His dad left because of them and him. Plain and simple. He left a town that was pretending to be perfect when in reality it was the ugliest town JoJo had ever seen and lived in. But he couldn't tell his dad this. If he thought it was perfect, could there be a possibility that he would like it so much that he might stay? He might get his own home and live here again? It may not be family, but it was close enough. If he thought it was perfect, then he would stay. This made JoJo give a small smile. He would hide Whoville's ugliness and show his dad the bright side of it.

"Yeah it is. Do you think you might wanna come back?" Ned looked JoJo straight in the eyes. The boy seemed a little nervous asking the question. Ned didn't know how to answer. The Jungle of Nool was his home, that's where his family was. But this here, he finally met people that looked like him and so far, except the Mayor, no one has treated him any other way except with kindness and civility. So, he said the most common answer any person would make in a situation like this.

"I don't know. Maybe. I don't know." This at least gave JoJo a little hope. He did say "Maybe." Yet at the same time he did say he didn't know. For the past 2 years he was living in a place that felt like home to him. JoJo knew that everyone there treated him like family, loved him and all his ways. If it were him, he would feel the same way too. Not wanting to leave your new family, yet at the same time not wanting to give up the life you never knew.

"Come on. This way's my school. I'll introduce you to Drew and Cody."

"Who are they?"

"My friends. Here, let me push you." JoJo got behind Ned and began pushing him. He was a little nervous of introducing his dad to his friends. It wasn't because they would embarrass him. It was just...Drew. Drew had a big mouth and said things at the wrong time. JoJo's eyes widened. Oh no. What if Drew said something to his dad? How would his dad react? Would it make him leave again? JoJo couldn't afford that. He would pull Drew aside and tell him what happened to his dad if time would allow him and if Ned didn't get suspicious of anything. As JoJo wheeled him to the large building up ahead, he couldn't help but look at his dad's hair. He could see it totally black on the top and it looked like the black hair was stretching out, almost as if wanted spread. JoJo remembered his mom tellling him that his dad's hair use to be black, but that his granddad told him to dye it brown. Saying it looked more formal. Now, it was coming back. Everything that JoJo was, was coming back through his dad. Finally, they arrived. JoJo wheeled Ned up the ramp.

"Nice school, JoJo!" JoJo couldn't help but roll his eyes when Ned said this.

"It's okay. Look, there's Drew and Cody." Drew and Cody were putting their stuff in their lockers. Everyone was rushing in, but when they saw Ned, they stopped. They looked at JoJo who was ready to panic if anyone said anything not needed. He silently pushed Ned through the crowded hall. Everyone moved out of his way, still staring wide-eyed at the former mayor. Ned was beyond confused at the way the teens were staring at him. Almost as if he was an alien. He heard a few whispers, but didn't catch any. JoJo ignored the looks, not meeting anyone's gaze until he got to his friends. Drew was the first one to look up, confused of the silence.

"Oh. Hey, Jo--WHOA!" His eyes were wide with shock as he looked at Ned. Along with eyes the size of dinner plates, his jaw had slacked and fallen. Ned looked at the young boy worriedly. Was he having a seizure? Why was he staring at him like that? Ned looked at JoJo who gave him a nervous smile back. Cody shut his locker door, seeing Drew's face. He rolled his eyes. What had surprised his friend this time? A bug?

"Drew, what the hell is the matter...with...you." His words drifted when he stared down at the father of his friend. Was his eyes playing tricks on him?! Was it really Ned O'Malley?

"OH MY GOD! IT'S NED O'MALLEY! JOJO WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME--!" JoJo lept forward before Cody could mutter another syllable. He placed his hand hard over his friend's mouth. He looked at Ned who was staring at him suspiciously. JoJo gave him a nervous smile and nodded. Drew was only paralyzed with shock, failing to notice the commotion beside him.

"Silly Cody! He's not my dad! I mean he looks like him, but that's it! I need to talk to you. Umm...Ned, talk to Drew. He's entertaining for awhile." Ned was about to ask JoJo if he was alright, but the young boy had already left. He shifted uncomfortably as Drew still held his gaze on him. He silently wished for JoJo to hurry up and come back.

"Soooo...you like...stuff?"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

JoJo pulled Cody to the nearest empty hallway. He sighed in relief, but couldn't help but glare at Cody. Cody ignored the glare, still having a shocked face.

"JoJo...what...how" JoJo only sighed. He couldn't be mad at Cody. Almost everyone was expecting his father to still have his memory of them. Cody's burst wasn't his fault. But the teen was surprised it was him, and not Drew. Luckily, he went into a silent shock. Now, there was only one thing to do. He slowly started telling Cody everything. How his father left, about his accident, and his memory loss. He even told him about the Whogitis, the machine that sent him back, and Casey.

"Whoa, dude! So...he doesn't remember anything?" JoJo only nodded, the hurt in his heart coming back when Cody said those words.

"He'll be going back when his leg gets better right?"

"No."

"JoJo, you just said--"

"I know, but what if I can convince him to stay? Whoville hasn't done some great things to him, I know. But what if we hide that. Make him see the good side of Whoville. Then, he'll like it too much to leave." Cody had an unsure look. If Ned didn't come back for two years, even if he did lose his memory, then the place where he had been must be too special to leave.

"I don't know, Jo. I mean, what if your dad DOES have a family? What about that chick, Casey?"

"She's only a friend. She doesn't count as family. Look, he told me didn't have a son. And if he doesn't have a son, this means he doesn't have a family. He only has friends at home. He needs a family. So, will ya help me?"

"What can I do?" Truth be told, Cody wasn't much enthusiastic about helping his friend. He knew Mr. O'Malley was a good guy and he knew the suffering he endured. A good guy like him deserved to live in a world that didn't hurt him. A place where everthing was fresh and new. Living a lie, Cody was against it. What if he did remember? This would only hurt him more.

"Help me help him enjoy his time here. Nothing can go wrong. This is the only way my dad can stay." Cody sighed, but when he saw JoJo's desperate look, he only nodded.

"Thanks Cody. I owe you one. Better go before Drew says something. And can you tell everyone about what happened to Dad. I don't want anymore problems. Thanks." JoJo left leaving Cody alone in the hall. He didn't want to do this. He felt JoJo was thinking only of himself. Ned had a family. They might be friends, but they are family. JoJo needed a father, but, though Cody didn't want to admit it, his father didn't need him.

"JoJo, why do I feel like you're going to regret this," he whispered to himself before going back to his friends and the former mayor.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"How's it coming, Dr. Larue." Dr. Larue looked up to see Casey coming in. She smiled and nodded.

"It's going alright, Casey. Maybe I won't have to build a new one. There are parts I need to replace and I might need your help getting them."

"No problem. So, did you hear about Ned's speech he'll have to make?"

"Yes, has he decided what to say?" Dr. Larue would no doubt be amused at what Ned would say. It would probably be short. The man didn't remember anything. But she couldn't help but feel saddened about what the town would say and think. When Ned came back, the skies seem bluer and the sun shined brighter. They wanted the Mayor back.

"I don't know. He'll just tell them that they have mistaken him for Ned O'Malley and that he is not their mayor. He'll try to tell them, ya know, softly." Larue nodded. Ned had a way of telling people to be calm about a certain situation. But no one ever expected this. She looked down at the machine. She enjoyed working on it, but once it was done, Ned would be gone. She silently wished there was a way to stall its repair. But that would be selfish and just like Sally, she only wanted the best for Ned.

"Well, I hope this repair goes fine. I want Ned happy and being in the Jungle of Nool makes him happy." Casey nodded. She knew Dr. Larue wouldn't interfere with anything. The only thing was JoJo. He had almost a determined look in his eyes. The look Casey didn't like. She didn't want to be his enemy, but that didn't mean she couldn't keep a close eye on him. And if anything did happen, Casey would have no choice but to bring someone that would break his heart and remind Ned who he really was. Not a Mayor, but an O'Connell.


	14. Two Kinds of Love

Chapter 14: Two Kinds of Love

JoJo showed Ned around the whole school while Drew and Cody spread the word of Ned's condition. Though most of the kids were shocked and no doubt a few sad that they didn't get their mayor back, they agreed to call him by Mr. O'Connell and not telling him anything of the past. Drew and Cody also made sure none of them told Frederick. If he found out, there was no doubt he would do anything to sabotage everything. Everyone kept Frederick away from Ned and the green boy, well, he never found out Ned was IN the school. The day was enjoyable. Ned didn't go home as he was suppose to. He loved going to the classes and see SOME children interested in the learning. Pretty soon, it was JoJo's music class. JoJo told Ned it was his most favorite class. But the older Who had to wonder why did this boy give up his gift, something he loved, something that was his life? For Ned, aside his students and his family, music was his life too. Though he wrote songs for the kids, he kept many of them secret, too secret to even share with any of his friends, including Casey. JoJo led Ned to his seat as the teacher began. The teacher was a little strange. He was old and didn't seem to pay attention much, not even acknowledging Ned when he came in. He started taking attendance and then fell asleep in the process.

"Does he always do that," Ned asked, staring at the old man who snored loudly. JoJo grinned.

"This is why Music is my favorite class. He's out cold when he's asleep. This means we can do whatever he want." Ned, on the other hand, didn't believe this was a good idea. Kids free to roam around wasn't really the best way to teach them. As he saw the many kids get instruments, he decided maybe he would be a teacher. Yeah! He could be a teacher. He was one at home. But...these kids are teenagers and would think twice than listen to an adult. Maybe there was a way to connect with them.

"ATTENTION," he screamed. Kids stopped talking and turned to him.

"Dude, JoJo, what's your dad doing," asked one kid, Bryce. JoJo only shook his head. Even after two years, his dad could still manage to embarrass him. But he didn't want to say anything he didn't want to regret and therefore, kept his mouth shut.

"Okay, your teacher is out cold. So...I guess I'll be your teacher." Everyone groaned, especially JoJo. Ned rolled his eyes. What did he expect from teenagers? He rolled his wheelchair to the piano. His second favorite instrument. Casey told him, surprisingly, that a piano was another thing that survived the crash and she used it for her own enjoyment. Ned used it too for his students. He looked at the beautiful piano forte. It made him smile, reminding him of the many smiles Katie, Rudy, Tommy, Maddie, all the kids would have as they waited impatiently for him to start.

"Anyone here play the piano?" All of them shook their heads.

"The piano is only for girls. It's a girl instrument," said another teen, Ethan. This earned him a punch from student Madeline. Ned smirked as he pressed one key.

"The piano isn't a girl instrument, just like a guitar is not a boy instrument. These things are for everyone. Back at home, I play the guitar and the piano to my own students all the time. All you need to answer is if you have the music in you. You all seem like bright kids and I see talent in all of you. Try new instruemnts, sing a song from a different genre, maybe you'll like it." Ned pressed another key, hearing the soft sweet melody in his ears, flowing smoothly. The students looked at each other and their instruments. Suddenly, Ethan had an idea.

"You can play the piano?"

"Yeah."

"Well, maybe you should play. Right guys?" Ethan's peers nodded. JoJo though was a little nervous. He had never heard Ned play and it was a little scary for him. How would he do and would he embarrass him? He wanted to say something, but for some reason, his voice clogged up. Ned grinned at the kids and nodded. Soon, they were sitting on the floor. For some reason, they almost looked like his students, waiting for him to start. Ned slowly placed his fingers in position, silently counting down and playing.

_When you find yourself in some far off place  
And it causes you to rethink some things  
You start to sense that slowly you're becoming someone else  
And then you find yourself..._

When you make new friends in a brand new town  
And you start to think about settling down  
The things that would have been lost on you  
Are now clear as a bell  
And you find yourself,  
Yeah that's when you find yourself

Well you go through life  
So sure of where you're headed  
And you wind up lost  
And it's the best thing that could have happened  
Cause sometimes when you lose your way, it's really just as well  
Because you find yourself,  
Yeah that's when you find yourself.

When you meet the one, that you've been waiting for  
And she's everything, that you want and more  
You look at her and you finally start to live for someone else  
And then you find yourself,  
Yeah that's when you find yourself

Well you go through life  
So sure of where we're headed  
And you wind up lost  
And it's the best thing that could have happened  
Cause sometimes when you lose your way, it's really just as well  
Because you find yourself,  
Yeah that's when you find yourself.

He grinned as he finished looking at the kids. He almost laughed at their expressions. They had shocked faces. JoJo looked around to see many of his peers talking to themselves saying how good his dad was. JoJo was shocked as well. This wasn't what he was expecting from his dad. He expected the same singing when his dad and Horton sang "I Can't Fight This Feeling." Now, his dad's voice sounded almost like a teenager. Who would expect this? Maybe his dad had some other "puberty" in the last two years.

"Whoa! Mr.O! That was great," shouted Bryce. The others nodded with agreement, still shocked. Ned smiled.

"Thanks. See? There is no his or her instrument. Find whatever you have and make music from it. Just figure out what music you have in you and write it. Now, why don't you guys try out new instruments instead of the same ones. I bet you'll like the next one you pick up." All of them nodded as they headed toward the shelf of instruments. JoJo silently went up to Ned.

"That was really good." Ned smiled at JoJo.

"Thanks. I just thought of it yesterday and I well, it just kinda fit with the situation I'm now in. Why don't you grab an instrument?" JoJo only shook his head and shrugged. He used all the instruments, including the piano. He didn't want to play the same thing.

"I've played every instrument here. It gets pretty boring playing the same thing." What JoJo said gave Ned an idea. He did promise JoJo how to make a guitar and this could be an instrument the young Who would not get tired of playing. It was perfect and Ned had to admit, it was better than any other musical instrument he had seen so far. Well, besides the piano.

"Well, there's one instrument you haven't checked out yet." JoJo stared at Ned, puzzled. He had tried EVERY instrument. What else was there?

"I still have to show you how to make a guitar, remember? Trust me, ya won't be disappointed in it. It's the best thing since sliced cheese." Ned laughed at the saying. He had to admit, it was probably the most corny line he had said. JoJo thought so to when he gave a short laugh. He didn't forget about the special instruement his father seemed to love so much. It seemed as if the thing was almost his life, like his solace. JoJo wondered if that was one of the things that helped him forget about them. He used to spent time in his observatory to forget everything at home and it usually worked.

"Yeah I remember. Didn't we say after your leg got better?"

"I'm okay, Jo. It doesn't hurt THAT much. Plus, we might not have much time left." This gave JoJo's heart a pinch. Time. It had been his worst enemy to his best friend and now, his enemy once more. He tried to keep his hopes up by convincing himself that Ned would see that this was where he belonged. Thinking of his hopes, he suddenly saw Cody's uncomfortable look. Why did he give him that look? Cody always seemed like the kind of boy who would help anyone, but the look was like he was thinking twice. JoJo didn't want to think Cody didn't want his father here in Whoville. They all wanted him back, right? They hated Vonfrood. They needed Ned O'Malley once more.

"So, how about after school? It's really easy and maybe Casey could help too." JoJo wasn't exactly pleased about the girl helping, but if it meant spending more time with his dad until their time was up, then he would endure the torture with that girl in the room. JoJo gave Ned a semi-false smile.

"Sure. I'd like that."

"Cool." JoJo then went to piano and started playing softly. He had to act fast if he wanted his father to stay. He didn't want him leaving again and no one, not even Casey, will stop JoJo from doing whatever he had to do. He just hoped nothing would happen to disrupt his plan. He hid everything so perfectly, making sure no picture, no object of his father's past was shown.

"Dad's not leaving. Not now and not ever," he whispered to himself.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"This is so frustrating," Casey groaned looking at the wires in the machine. How many wires could one machine have? Dr. Larue gave her a sympathetic smile as she positioned her flashlight on a certain set of wires.

"Well, I'll have to replace those wires and the motherboard is ruined. I thought I made this waterproof? The central energy system is a little damaged, but nothing I can't fix. I have my blueprints at home. I'll go get them tomorrow and see if it is too damaged to be fixed. I'm not sure anymore. I may have to make another one," Dr. Larue sighed shaking her head. Casey had a disheartened look. She hoped their stay here would be quick and now, who knows how long she and Ned would be here.

"Dr. Larue?" Larue looked at the small human with a smile.

"Yes, Casey?"

"Before the incident...how was Ned?" The question stopped Dr. Larue from touching the wires. Her eyes widened. Casey though, was not looking at her, only down at the steel table. Her eyes seemed very sad and her wavy brown hair almost covered her face. She didn't know why she asked it. All she knew was the suffering, but maybe Ned was happy before everything. Maybe the way he was now, with her and Horton and the kids, was the way he was before he and all the Whos discovered they lived on a speck. Dr Larue, though hesitant, answered the young girl truthfully.

"Ned, he was...happy. Everyday he had a smile on his face and well, everyone loved him. He knew how to brighten people up. He loved his wife and his children very much. He spends to much time with them. Nothing like his father. Ned's father hardly had time for him and so, back when Ned and I were teenagers, he told me that when he grew up, he would have time for his children. Everything for him was perfect, I guess. We all...never imagined he would leave Whoville. He called it the greatest place in the world. I do not blame him. Everyone had treated him very wrongly. I would have done the same thing as well. I just want him to know that we all love him and miss him." Casey nodded, not taking her gaze off the steel table. Her eyes suddenly filled with tears. She didn't want to be selfish, but she wouldn't deny that she needed him. He was her strength and without him, what was left for her?

"Ned...he's my strength. I got to the Jungle of Nool through a plane crash. I was happy though. This means I would be away from parents who didn't love me and grandparents who saw me as a disgrace. But the thing was, even with a new family, I wanted someone like me. Someone who knew how it felt to be left out in the dark. Then I met Ned and everything seemed to fall back into place. I understood him, he understood me. He helped me. He SAVED me. I just wanted a family and with Ned, I had it. That's why I want to get home. I'm just so scared of losing him, losing my family. Losing the one person who truly understood me and means something to me. I love Ned. I love him so much." By then, tears were coming down from Casey's cheek as she tried to wipe them away. She didn't know why she cried. Could it be that maybe she was being a bit selfish? She knew she was, but the thing was, that without Ned, nothing seemed of value. She loved him and he will always be her family. Dr. Larue didn't know what to say as she stared at the girl with shock. When she first met Casey, she didn't have much emotion. She had anger and seriousness, but never expressed sadness. This was strange for the scientist to see the headstrong girl break down. Though Dr. Larue couldn't help wonder, when Casey said she loved Ned, was it friendship or was it something more?

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

School finally ended as Ned, JoJo, Cody, and Drew started walking home. Ned seemed to be a big hit with the school and every student seemed to enjoy him. He was certainly different, but there were a few traits that were the same. He encouraged them to do their homework and seemed to treat them as if they were his own children. Ned always had that affect, even when he was Mayor and made annual visits to the Whoville Orphanage and Whoville High School. After dropping Cody and Drew home, JoJo and Ned headed back talking of the supplies they would need to make the guitar. While Ned talked, JoJo wrote a checklist. JoJo gave Ned the idea that maybe after dinner they could go shopping at the hardware store to get the stuff. Ned agreed. Soon, they arrived at the front steps.

"Hello, boys," Sally smiled as she carried a sleeping Heady. She mumbled a few things before giving a big yawn.

"Mom, why don't I take her to bed," said JoJo seeing his mom's tired face. She must have spent more than two hours trying to settle Heady down for her nap. There was not doubt Sally needed on too. It was nap time for the girls, except for Miley and the second oldest of the girls, Alexis. JoJo silently went up to his mother, taking his baby sister out of her arms. Heady yawned once more, starting to murmer a few more things as well.

"Thank you, sweetie," Sally smiled, kissing JoJo's cheek. JoJo blushed with embarrassment. He still kept in his mind that Ned was his friend and not his father, and friends don't want other friends to see them get kissed by their mother. JoJo muttered a 'your welcome' and headed to his sisters' room.

"Thank you for spending time with JoJo, Ned. How was the school?"

"It's interestings. The kids were so welcoming. Thank you for letting me go--" Ned stopped when he heard the front door open. He saw Casey and he couldn't help but look shocked. She had on her blue hoodie, but her face was one Ned didn't like. She looked as if she had been crying. Her eyes were bloodshot and she looked as if she was trying to hold some tears back. Casey looked up to see Ned staring at her worriedly. She felt more tears build up and she started running down the hall, letting them fall, holding back sobs.

"Casey," Ned called softly, with a pinch of panic in his voice. Sally looked at Casey started running off. She was not one to cry. Something must have really triggered her to cause her to cry.

"Ned, I think you should go talk to her. She looks pretty upset." Ned didn't need to be asked twice. He sped his wheelchair toward Casey's room. He got their just in time to see her close the door. He wheeled himself slowly up to the cherry wood. Ned raised his hand and knocked gently. He heard sobs coming from inside and they seemed a little held back. The sound was breaking his heart. He had never heard Casey cry and the thought of it scared him. She needed him right now.

"Casey," he called gently.

"Go away," came a shout.

"Casey, please, don't hide anything from me. We're best friends and I don't like see you like this. Please open up!" Casey could here Ned's frantic voice. He sounded as if she herself was in danger. As if there was a monster in the room. Casey couldn't help but give a small smile. She quickly wiped the tears and slowly opened the door. Ned wheeled himself in and saw Casey lying down on the bed, the tears continuing to fall. He raised his hand and softly wiped them away. Casey closed her eyes at the warm touch. Her quiet sobs were turning to only small whimpers now.

"Casey, what's wrong," Ned whispered gently continuing to stroke her cheek. The girl's talk with Dr. Larue suddenly came back, making her get up. She walked around the room, wringing her hands the tears coming once more. Ned could only stare, waiting patiently for an answer.

"Everything's wrong, Ned. I'm seeing you like Whoville. You're fascinated by it, you love it. I have never seen you this way in the jungle. It's like Whoville is your second home! That's what's wrong with me, Ned." Casey literally snarled at Ned, glaring her watery eyes at him.

"Casey, you've gotta admit, Whoville is a nice place and--"

"I know. I don't want to admit it, but I know. It's perfect, you have people that are like you, everyone respects you, you can actually get a GOOD meal here! Why wouldn't you like it, right? It's just...Ned, I don't want to lose you." This made Ned so confused. Lose him? Why would Casey lose him? What did liking Whoville have to do with losing him? Casey was breaking down once more, her voice cracking. She wiped the tears with her sleeves as they continued to fall.

"Casey, you won't lose me. You'll never lose me. What's wrong?"

"Ned, how do I know you won't stay here? You love it here! How would I know that once everything is fixed, once the machine is fixed, how would I know that you won't want to go back? You'll leave me alone. Don't say I'll have Horton and the kids! YOU are the only person who truly understood me. I don't want that to go away. I don't want YOU to go away." Ned continued to stare at her, the words sinking in. So that was what was bothering her. Why she had an uncomfortable look when he was having fun and interacting with Sally and the kids. She thought he would stay in a place where everyone was similar to him. Then, a small smile lifted on his face. Since Casey was close, he grabbed her from the waist and pulled her close in a hug, holding her bridal style. Casey cried in his chest, keeping a tight grip on her. Ned kissed the tip of her head.

"Casey, Whoville is great, but I wouldn't give up the Jungle of Nool for it. You are my family and I would never leave you. Never. I wouldn't do that to you." Ned pulled away, moving a few strands from Casey's face. He saw her bottom lip tremble. He smiled and wiped the last tears. Casey stared in his eyes, those truthful blue eyes. He was telling the truth. No matter how great here was, it wasn't home.

"I love you, Ned," Casey whispered hiding her face once more in his neck. Ned grinned wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"I love you too, Casey. Don't cry. I hate it when you cry." He gently kissed her cheek, resting his next to hers. His hand stroked her hair as the girl listened to his soft heartbeat, slowly closing her eyes. He was her family and hopefully, this promise wouldn't be broken like the one Ned gave to his family.


	15. Ned O'Connell Meet Ned O'Malley

Chapter 15: Ned O'Connell meets Ned O'Malley

After Casey calmed down, she told Ned she wanted to take a nap. Ned nodded understandingly and left the room, sighing in relief. Two reason. One: He had now the ability to get out of the wheelchair. He was a fast healer and now, despite a slight pain, could walk a few steps. And for another reason. One he felt like betrayal. For some odd reason, all he told Casey, everything felt like a lie. He LOVED Whoville. He couldn't help it, but the place just felt like home. People looked like him and for once, he felt like he fit in. But was that what made a family? People looking like you? He rubbed his temple as if he had just woken up from a horrible nightmare. He didn't notice JoJo walking out of his sisters' room after putting Heady to bed. JoJo saw his father with a downcasted face leaning on Casey's door. JoJo's happy face started to get ready. The man looked like he was deep in thought. This was time to break it before he thought any further.

"Ned?" This was the first time JoJo had said Ned's name and truth be told, he felt VERY uncomfortable calling his father that. Ned looked up to see JoJo staring up at him. His distorted face changed to a grin when he saw his young friend.

"Hey, JoJo! Ya wanna go to the hardware store now?" JoJo nodded, forgetting about his father's sad face.

"Do we need to make a list? For the parts?"

"Yeah. You have paper?" JoJo pulled out a small notepad and a pencil from his pocket. Ned told him about the tools they would need. Wood, wire, along with a wood cutter and a few other odds and ends. After writing it down, JoJo went to get his room to get his backpack to put some of the tools in.

"Where's Casey," he asked as he returned to Ned. Ned's face, for a moment, turned sad, but what went on between him and Casey was something just for friends even if JoJo was his friend. He shook his head and gave the boy another smile.

"I don't think she's up to helping us. So, it'll just be you and me." JoJo tried hard not to show his gladness. Even though it was rude, he didn't want her helping. This gave him time to spend with his dad and give him more time to convince him to stay. JoJo gave a small fake sad smile and nodded understandingly.

"Ya ready?" JoJo nodded as they started to head out to the hardware store. As soon as they stepped out, they were greeted by an unwelcoming sight.

"Mr. _O'Connell._" Ned's eyes widened when he saw the green man again. Luckily, breakfast was a long time ago and already digested. Now, he was just annoyed to see him. How could such a nice town elect such a cruel Mayor? It just didn't make any sense. The green Mayor went up to the two Whos. JoJo glared up at Ferdinand while Ned had a much more disgusted face.

"Mr. O'Connell, I hope your speech is ready. There is going to be a big meeting for all Whos in front of _my_ building. You do have it ready...don't you?" JoJo hated the way his dad's enemy emphasized 'my' when it was clearly his dad's. And he was a little nervous how the town would react. Would they try to make his dad remember and will they end up saying the wrong thing? Ned, on the other hand, gave the man a smirk. He didn't need to be ready. Okay, maybe he DID but it was only a talk. But this guy...this guy was expecting a speech. Ned could now see himself in front of all the people and ugly green dude laughing in his face, teasing him.

"Of course I have the speech. And let me tell you something! It is the best speech this whole town has ever heard! It will be great, it will be long, it would change their lives!" Ned pumped his fist up in the air and gave a heroic smirk while Ferdinand and JoJo gave him a "what the hell are you doing" look. Ned gave a short laugh and nodded at Ferdinand who only rolled his eyes after the shock subsided.

"It better be good, Ned. And you better explain why your last name is _O'Connell._"

"Uh...because it is? Duh!"

"Don't 'Duh!' me! I am the MAYOR of Whoville."

"And you're doing a great job at it," snickered Ned. JoJo gave a small smile. He had never seen his father stand up to Vonfrood before. This was very interesting. Ferdinand glared his dark eyes at Ned before turning away, his nose in the air. Ned stuck his tongue out at him as the cruel Mayor walked away, his face steaming.

"Ha! I showed him," shouted Ned sticking out his chest with pride. JoJo slapped his forehead.

"No, you didn't. Okay, maybe a little. But NOW, you have to write a speech." When Ned heard those words, his chest almost deflated as his shoulders slunched. He stared at the young Who, shocked. He's right. He said he had the best speech ever, he said it was long, he said it would CHANGE PEOPLES' LIVES?!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

**Five Minutes Later**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" JoJo looked down at his watch. Wow. This was the longest his father had ever screamed before. Not since another stapler incident has his dad yelled this loud. When his lungs started screaming, Ned sank to the ground, holding his head in his hands. Why did he have to make an idiot of himself?! AGAIN!

"Oh, God help me! I can't write a speech! I hate speaking in front of people! Ugh! I'm such an idiot! Hey, Jo, how was your dad with speeches? I...NEED...HELP!" Ned grabbed JoJo's shoulder with a frantic look. In other circumstances, JoJo would pull away, but this was a different one that would affect everyone's life. He sighed as he took Ned's hands off his shoulders. He faced forward, not looking at the man next to him.

"Dad...he always gave the best speeches. Sometimes I would see him working all day and night on just one. It showed how much he cared for his town. Even if he didn't get any sleep and was tired to the point of death, he would never show it. I heard only one of his speech. I never really thought of them much but I do remember everyone walk away with a smile, like he had brighten up their day even more. They were long, but no one ever got tired of hearing them. They were...great." Ned stared at the small Who. He immediatly felt guilty in reminding him of his dad once more. He couldn't use Ned O'Malley, for the sake of JoJo. He had to be his own individual and leave his "alter ego" behind him. If he would allow himself.

"Fine then. I meant what I said. And I said what I meant. An Who's faithful, 100 percent," Ned stood up once more with a smile on his face. If he promised to give a good speech, he would give a good speech. JoJo stared at him seeing the look of determination. A look he remembered on his own face everytime he laid the blueprints out to create a new invention or instrument. He couldn't help but give a small grin.

"Nice saying. Where'd you get that?"

"Horton. He has a billion of them," Ned grinned in return.

"Come on, I'll help you with the speech. Being the former Mayor's son I've learned a couple things. I'll help ya." JoJo had completely forgottened about the guitar and building the magnificent instrument. He got up and motioned his head to the old observatory. He didn't know why it was the first place he suggested. He hadn't been there since Ned's departure. An uncomfortable feeling aroused in him until...

"Sweet! Is that an observatory? Wow!" Ned's eyes gleamed at the tall abandoned building, looking even taller than the rest of the homes in Whoville. He slowly started walking towards it, not even seeing JoJo refusing to take another step.

"Hey, Jo you oka--" He saw the boy staring at the observatory with longing in his eyes yet a great sense of fear. He looked back down at the ground, shaking his head. It was a look Ned recognized when there was the annual Halloween Haunted Jungle back home. He remembered little Zachery, a yellow mouse, crouched fearfully down with the same fear in his eyes. But there was a sense of longing. He wanted to go in there with his friends. To have fun. Ned knew what he had to do. He gently picked up Zachery and put him on his shoulder, assuring him that he was right here and wouldn't let anything bad happen to him. This made the young mouse smile and in the end, he had fun. This could be like Zachery's situtuation. The only difference was that JoJo was a 16 year old boy while Zachery was only 8. Oh well. Never hurts to try. Ned gave a small smile to JoJo, going back and hoisting him on his shoulder. JoJo's eyes widened as he felt himself get lifted off the ground.

"Whoa! Hey--" He saw Ned's smile and laugh.

"Come on, let's go." JoJo's shocked face turned into a smile. Sure it felt a little embarrassing doing this, being a teenager and getting a "piggyback" ride, but he couldn't help but smile. It felt like the old memories that were now starting to come back. He looked forward at the observatory as they got closer. The uncomfortable aura started to fade around him. They finally got to the front door, Ned putting the teen down. JoJo saw the short door and was surprised of how much he had growned. He had to now bend a little to reach the top of the door he made for himself.

"It's nailed," sighed Ned disappointingly.

"No, not really. Look," said JoJo as he opened the small door. Ned grinned as he bend down and made his way in it. He looked around with awe. Despite the cobwebs and dust, the instruments, the inventions were spectacular.

"Wow," he whispered gently with a large smile on his face. JoJo looked at them as well and gave a low sigh. The state of his thinks were damaged. He could feel them beg to clean them up and for him to play them loudly. But he couldn't do that. Not anymore. He touched one of his horns, seeing the shining brass under the gray dust. He wiped it on his fur before continuing to look around.

"These are amazing! Wow! I've never seen so much creativity, so much skill! Yeah, sure they are a little dusty, but STILL! They are fantastic! Who's the inventor?"

"You're looking at him," JoJo whispered as he stared at his dad's amazed face. The face he remembered when he saw JoJo's instruments working as hard as ever for the first time, those two years ago.

"You did this?"

"Yeah." Ned touched the dust-covered instruments softly, looking at each and every detail. Then his eyes made their way to a horn, a brass horn that shined brightly than all the instruments compined. It laid neatly on a box. His eyes widened as he looked at it. His feet moved toward it. He could've swore he felt like he was looking at gold. He touched it, gasping at a sudden sensation that went through him. His pupils widened as his vision turned white and colorful figures appeared.

_He could see a small boy running up the stairs holding the horn above his head. Ned stared down at himself seeing he was wearing a white tie with a golden crest and blue vest. The same clothing he wore when Casey first found him. He stared down from a balcony and saw many musical instruments, pots, pans, and watchamacallits blasting in the sky. In the distance he saw the observatory and all its inventions blasting in the air with the people below him chanting to the rythym._

_"We are here! We are here!" Ned looked shocked until he remembered the small boy._

_"Hey, wait! Who are you" he called as he ran after him, going up the winding stairs of the tall building to reach the huge antenna up above. He balanced himself as he climbed the stairs to see the small boy already there, on the antenna and holding the blowing tube of the horn near his lips. The boy turned around to meet Ned's eyes._

_"JoJo?"_

_JoJo only smiled as he turned back to the pink clouded sky. He took a deep breath as he stared at the huge clouds before letting out the unusual word._

_"YOPP!"_

"Ned? You okay?" Ned turned away from the horn, taking his hand off it. What the hell was that? Where was he? Why was he dressed like that, in a vest and tie that almost made him look like--. Ned shook his head. It was only a vision, but it did make him think of the small boy. JoJo. He remembered the story Horton told the kids everynight. The first time was at a sleepover near his home. Horton, with big enthusiasm, told them of the speck and how he, with the help of JoJo's father, saved the beloved town on the speck, the speck he was on. But the climax part of the story would be JoJo's big yopp that helped all the voices of all the Whos be heard and save them from destruction. How could he forget?! JoJo was the savior in the story, he and his dad and Horton! He had heard the story so many times! How could he forget?!

"I can't believe I almost forgot," said Ned with a smile looking at JoJo. JoJo's eyes widened. What did he just say?

"How stupid am I?! I can't believe I forgot," Ned laughed shaking his head. Something in JoJo started to flip. Probably his stomach. Was this it? Was this what the doctor was saying? Was this it? It was both exciting and terrifying. He took a deep breath and nodded.

"You remember?" His question had his voice trembling. A small smile reached his lips as his father's face remained cheerful. Ned nodded.

"You're JoJo! The one in Horton's story!" JoJo's smile dropped.

"What?"

"Okay, well, Horton tells us a story about you and your dad and how both of you and Horton saved Whoville. All the Whos were chanting "We Are Here!" and then you let out a big yopp! Horton tells the story once every week at night. We camp out by Mt. Nool and he tells us that Whoville is up there, guarded and protected. I wrote a book so the kids had something to read. It's called Horton Hears A Who." JoJo's frowned dropped even more. So...he knew him because of a story. He didn't see him as JoJo, his son. He saw him as JoJo, the savior. He shouldn't have had his hopes high. That was one thing he should learn if his dad's return was only short.

"Oh," was all he could say, trying to force a smile. It only turned into a face that looked in pain.

"Yeah, it's really--OW!" Ned slapped his hand on his forehead. A searing pain swept on the gash. It wasn't unusual that the old scar gave him pain, but this one felt so much stronger. He fell on his knees.

"Ned," JoJo shouted going over to his fallen father, who kept his hand on the scar, breathing in and out. His teeth hissed and his eyes closed tightly. JoJo looked down worriedly. He felt his father trembling violently. The feeling scared him yet he wasn't sure whether to run for help or stay to make sure nothing would happen. Ned let out a small wail of pain making JoJo jump but his grip on his dad's didn't loosen. The stinging seemed to get stronger. He opened his eyes, his pupils once again getting bigger and bigger as the sweat dripped off his forehead, adding more to the sting. His vision suddenly felt blurry and surrounded by the strange white glow as earlier.

_He found himself in the O'Malley household. He looked down at himself once again to see the white tie with the golden crest and the blue vest. He stared at the crest. He had seen it before, the golden W in the middle seemed to clear yet so far away. The sound of a small chuckle filled his ears. He slowly walked through the hall of Mayors. He stared carefully at the pictures. The crest, even on the guy with the tutu, was on each one of them. Why did he have it? Did he steal it? The sound of a small chuckle filled his ears once again. The laugh, it almost sounded like his own when he sang with his students. He wandered through the hall, reaching a room with a slightly cracked door. He slowly approached it._

_"Hello," he asked timidly, as he placed his hand on the knob. Why was he scared? The voice didn't sound mean, but why did he feel like he was traspassing. He looked around to see no one._

_"Sally? Casey?" He called the names of the grown women. No one answered back. Ned bit his lip. He didn't like the uncomfortable feeling despite the house feeling warm and bright. He clutched onto the vest, silently wishing for hoodie._

_"Come in," said a soft male voice. Ned turned to the door. He heard the laugh once again._

_"Don't be scared. Come in." Ned gulped, his grip on the knob tightening as he opened the white door. A bright light shined in his face. He saw an open window with long white drapes flying gently in the wind. The sound of a coo filled the room. The coo was so beautiful, so innocent that Ned couldn't help but smile. He saw a rocking chair facing away from him near a blue bassinet. The sound of humming came from the man sitting in the wooden chair. Then, the soft hum became a voice._

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you, forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_The giggle of a young baby answered the singing voice. Ned stretched his neck to see the small child, wrapped in a warm white blanket. The baby looked perfect. His lips were sticking out like a pout, his tiny noise scrunched when he gave the faceless man a toothless smile, and on his head was a messy patch of black hair. The man's hand reached up to stroke the baby's cheek. The boy gave one more final smile as his eyes drooped. With a little yawn, his eyelids closed, his tiny hand clutching his father's blue shirt and nuzzling into the warmth. Ned grinned at the site._

_"I've been waitng for you," said the man, not even looking at Ned. Ned made his way to go closer, only feeling his feet glued to the spot. He didn't even try struggling to even further. He only saw the messy brown hair of the man who seemed to be gazing adoringly at the sleeping child in his arms._

_"Who are you?" It was the only question Ned wanted answered._

_"You should know Ned. My son talks about me all the time. It breaks my heart to see him like right now. Not like this, but like the young man you met a day ago. Reminds me of days like this, when everything seemed so perfect and my little boy had no worries, no sadness, no tears." The grip of the man on his son tightened._

_"You're Ned O'Malley," Ned whispered, "Why did you leave him then? Why did you leave your son who is obviously suffering without you, your wife, and your daughters?! What kind of father are you?!" Ned was literally growling at the man who wouldn't even face him. If his feet allowed him to move, he would punching the crap out of him and take the little baby JoJo out of his arms. Ned only grinded his teeth and made his hands into fists. Ned O'Malley didn't flinch at his words. He only laughed softly, careful not to wake up JoJo._

_"What's so funny," Ned snarled at the man who caused so much pain to a loving family._

_"I'll tell you later, Ned. But before I can answer why I left, you have to figure out how YOU left. Then I'll tell you why I left. My departure was for a good reason. I wanted to protect my family. I wanted to protect JoJo and hopefully he would understand. Just like yours was. Tell JoJo this though, when you figure out your own question, I love him. I love him so much and there is nothing to forgive. He is my only son and I will always love him." Ned watched as Ned O'Malley place a gentle kiss on the young boy's forehead. Ned stood with a confused and shocked look. His own question on his own departure? That was the way to get the answer from the man who hurt his family? The REAL answer? Ned shook his head. How could he find out about his own departure when he couldn't remember anything?_

_"I can't remember anything! How am I--"_

_"Visions, my dear Ned. Visions. When your gash begins to hurt, you'll know you'll be getting one. Still, you are oblivious, so you might need time to figure out what they mean. But keep searching. Then I'll tell you why I left. Not from JoJo, but from me. Alright?" Ned put his hand to the gash. Now, with the pain, he would receive a picture that would lead him to his past. He didnt shout at the Who for calling him oblivious. He had to admit he was good with puzzles and riddles and mysteries. Putting the pieces of his life back together would be difficult. He would accept it though. He found himself wanting the truth of what happened to Ned O'Malley. _

_"It's time for you to go, Ned. My son is worried about your right now and I don't like seeing that look on his face." The voice was serious and ordering, making Ned flinch. Ned gave a small nod, even if the missing Who could not see and started to leave. Suddenly, he came to a stop._

_"One more thing, though." Ned O'Malley sighed._

_"Yes?"_

_"Let me see your face." Ned O'Malley slowly got up from the chair. Placing the baby in the bassinet. He stuffed his hands in the pocket of his shirt and shifted one foot towards Ned. His body shifted toward the curious Who and as slow as possible, his face started turning--_

"NED!" Ned felt his black pupils minimize and searing pain stop.

"Ned, are you okay," came JoJo's worried voice. He felt the young Who's grip still tight. He looked up at JoJo and nodded.

"I'm okay, JoJo. My scar hurts sometimes. It's normal," lied the older Who. JoJo bit his lip and nodded, still feeling worried.

"Maybe, we should go home. You should get some rest." Ned only shook his head, not getting rid of Ned O'Malley's words and almost seeing the Who's face.

"I'm okay, JoJo. Now, I need a speech to get ready. Ya ready to help me with it?" JoJo smiled with a nod, seeing that his father looked better than he did just a few minutes. JoJo grinned and went to get the paper from his desk in a corner. Ned smiled at the young boy. He couldn't imagine why anyone wanted to hurt him. What protection did JoJo need from his father? Ned O'Malley seemed to love his son very much. Was the father trying to protect his son from himself? Was there more of Ned O'Malley's disappearance than Ned knew from JoJo and Casey? As he made his way to JoJo's desk, O'Malley's voice couldn't help but talk in his head.

_"My departure was for a good reason. I wanted to protect my family. I wanted to protect JoJo and hopefully he would understand. Just like yours was."_


End file.
